Behind The Careers
by The-Storm-Unleashed
Summary: We were never what you thought we were. Murderers, killers, deranged sociopaths. We were humans just like the rest of them. We just had a name and the means to survive. We are, The Careers.
1. The People of the Districts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games Trilogy or it's character's. All rights are reserved to Author Susanne Collins.

* * *

**The People of the Districts**

**Marvel Mainsteen**

District 1. What a wonderful place. Out of all the Districts in the world, 1 is the one to be in. The Capitol's got nothing on us. We are the best; we are the ones who give The Capitol their finest diamonds, we are the ones you should look out for if you ever fall victim in The Hunger Games.

"Damn it Marvel stop screwing around and get back to work!" My father yells. He doesn't understand the great pleasure of living in District 1. He came from The Capitol, but when District 13 started an uproar, Dad moved to District 1 for safety, ever since then, he has been stuck here, forced to sell diamonds for the rest of his life. He should be happy. I mean he met my mother here. And he ended up having three children, one of which is the best son in the world: Me, Marvel Mainsteen.

I go to the thick glass case that holds the finest diamonds in the District. I begin to clean off the case, mesmerized by the small rainbows that reflect off of them. It is always at this moment that makes me realize why diamonds are a girl's best friend. They are absolutely gorgeous.

"Marvel!" My father snaps. "Help these people find what they are looking for. I'll be in the back." My father leaves me to manage the store. That's fine with me. We don't get a lot of business around reaping time. Everyone is saving up their money to make bets or to sponsor someone they care about.

I make my way to the only customers in the store; a tall beautiful blonde mother with her young; and just as gorgeous daughter.

"May I help you?" I ask nicely.

"Yes, my daughter, Glimmer, is going to volunteer for The 74th Hunger Games, and I want her to look her finest. I want to see your most extravagant jewels." She says in a slow paced tone. A tone that screams, _I'm better and richer than you are._

I take her and her daughter to the case that I was just dusting. I see the girl's eyes light up as soon as she sees the wonderful colors reflecting off of the diamonds.

"How much is your priciest?" The mother asks.

"I would say…" I think for a while. "I would say this one." I pick up the emerald green diamond that is bigger than the size of a silver dollar. The green diamond matches the girl's eyes. "This one ranges around 50 to 60 thousand." This doesn't seem to bother the mother. She simply stares longer at the diamond.

"What do you think Glimmer?" The woman says deep in thought.

"Oh mother!" Her voice is sing-song and angelic. "I love it! I want it so much."

"Your father wouldn't appreciate 50 to 60 thousand."

"But mommy, you only get picked for The Hunger Games once in your entire lifetime. I need to look extravagant for this very moment. All of Panem with have their eyes on me."

"You're right." I clench my mouth tightly, trying hard not to let it drop. How can this woman be falling for this. Her daughter obviously knows how to manipulate her. "We'll take it." I want to protest this. I want to bring her daughter's manipulation to her attention, but I know I can't. If my father finds out that I let a sale like this go, than he would kill me. So I let the women buy her daughter the 60 thousand dollar diamond, along with 800 dollars worth of small accessories, suck as rings and bracelets.

I watch the woman and her daughter leave the shop. If that girl is ever picked for the games, she will never survive.

It was a long day at the shop but it was finally over. Now my family and I sit at the table and prepare to eat our meal. Something is wrong, I just know it. My father is not eating his food and my mother has her head down in shame. Something is obviously upsetting them, and soon, it will upset the entire family.

"As you three know, the reaping is near." My father finally says to me, my younger brother and sister. "I regret to say, but one of you is going to have to volunteer. The shop isn't doing as good as we would like it to, and we are low on money. So which one of you is willing to volunteer?"

"But dad, I just sold over 60 thousand dollars worth of diamonds." I say.

"That's not enough Marvel! We don't have enough to keep us going for next year. People aren't buying as much as they used to. One of you has to volunteer. And I was thinking you Marvel." He says in a regretful tone.

"What?! Why me?"

"Marvel, you are the oldest. You have to take responsibility and volunteer to save your younger siblings. I'm sorry Marvel, I truly am." By the tone of his voice I could tell that he truly was regretful of putting me into this situation. I know that there are other ways to get money. There are plenty of job opportunities in District 1, it's just that my father doesn't want our family to look bad. The Mainsteen family has been an upper middle class family for years. It's too late in the game to show our weakness. I know that what I am doing will help my family's name live on in good health for years to come. All I have to do is win The 74th Annual Hunger Games. That doesn't seem too hard to do.

**Glimmer Malachite **

I will be the most gorgeous girl in the world on the day of the reaping. Everyone will envy me. My body, my hair, my eyes, and especially this diamond. No one will compare to me. Not with this jewel handing around my neck. But it's nothing new. Everyone knows my name. Everyone loves Glimmer Malachite.

I get in the limo and drive away from the jewelry store. I look out the tinted windows and look at the view of District 1. I don't like District 1. I belong at the Capitol, I belong with the rich and the prosperous, I belong with the high class and fashionable, I belong somewhere far far away from District 1.

"Glimmer, don't slouch. No one likes a girl who slouches." My mother demands, hitting my back with her hand. "You must always be proper. Everyone is watching your every move. Remember Glimmer, you are a Malachite, so start to act like one." The Malachite family has been the most rich and prestigious family in District 1 for hundreds of years. My family owns the diamond mines around here, so we always get a lot of money off of the workers. I still don't see why we have to go into town to get some diamonds. We are rich enough to have them delivered to us. Shopping in the town is for peasants, and I am a Malachite. I am practically royalty.

The limo stops and I look out the window to see our extravagant house. Our house is just as big and nice as those in the Victor's Village. The only difference is the fame and fortune you get with your new house in the village. I look at the front stairs and see him sitting there. Waiting for me. A large smile comes across my face and I shove the door open before the driver can even touch the handle. I run over to him and fall safely into his arms. I bury my face in his hard chest. He has been working out. He presses his lips to my head and inhales the aroma of my shampoo. I love him so much. I don't want to leave him right now. I want to be in his arms for the rest of my life.

"Hey Glims." He says, his voice muffled in my hair.

"Hi Jet." His name is Jet Quarts. He is the mayor's son. He is the richest person in District 1, and I am the second. Together we are the power couple of District 1.

"Glimmer, take Jet in your room. Don't stay outside, you will catch a cold." My mother says. It's not cold enough outside to catch a cold, but I know that my mother just wants me to be alone with Jet. She doesn't care about the fact that we are together. She could care less what we do with each other. As long as Jet has money in his pocket, than she is happy.

"So how was your day?" Jet asks lying on my bed as I close the door behind me.

"Good." I join him on the bed. "I bought this today." I say showing him the extravagant emerald diamond hanging from my neck.

"Wow, it's remarkable. I guess that defeats what I bought you today." He says in a sad tone. I should have known; today is Sunday, and every Sunday Jet buys me a new piece of jewelry. I must have made him feel bad by buying this emerald. Jet pulls out an astonishing diamond necklace. He puts it on me and my entire neck is glowing. I can't believe it, it's so beautiful. Nothing in the world can compare to this, well nothing besides my emerald.

Jet rolls on top of me and starts to kiss me. I kiss him back, as passionately as I ever have. We start to get aggressive. Jet pins me down on my bed and pulls my shirt off while I work on his pants. This isn't the first time we've been like this. Hell, we are like this every time we see each other. Sometimes Jet leaves my house the next day in the same clothes he came in. But something is bothering Jet though. I just know it. The way he is kissing me is not how he usually kisses me. He is obviously distressed by something.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Jet kissed his way down my body.

"Nothing." He looks up at me and smiles a fake smile. "Don't worry about it." He says in a half-hearted tone. He makes his way back up my body. I always get chills when I feel his breath on my stomach. He hovers over my face for a while until he finally presses his lips hard against mine. I feel as if he is trying to hurt me by the way that he presses his lips to mine. As if he wants to keep my mouth shut. The harder he presses, the less likely I am able to get words out.

I shove Jet's face away from mine. "What's wrong Jet? Tell me or I'll make you leave." I say in a demanding voice.

Jet exhales in defeat. "Promise me you won't volunteer for tribute this year." He says in a sad tone.

"But Jet, that's why I bought this emerald. To show it off to all of Panem."

"And I bought you that necklace, so you wouldn't go. Please Glimmer, I don't want you to die."

"Jet, I am not going to die. Besides, this is the last year I can volunteer. Next year I am going to be 18 and too old."

"You don't have to go in. you have enough money, and if you ever need more you can ask me for some. Please, it's not worth all the fortune and fame. You are the most beautiful girl in all of District 1. Everyone knows who you are. What more do you want?"

"I want to be the most beautiful girl in all of Panem. I want the entire nation of Panem to know my name. I want them to chant my name as I come back as victor of the 74th Hunger Games."

"There are ruthless people in the Hunger Games Glimmer. They train for this day their entire lives! They will eat you alive and spit you back out. I'm sorry Glimmer but you don't have a fighting chance in the Hunger Games."

"Fine then, I'll just join the Careers and they will protect me."

"But for how long? Eventually you will run out of tributes and the Careers will start picking each other off. It happens every year. And if you are in some sort of danger the Careers are not going to go back and save you. They only care about themselves and how far they will go in the games. They will not protect you for long." Jet is persistent. I know that there is no way I will ever get him to approve of my decision to be in the Hunger Games.

"Alright! Alright!" I finally say. "I won't volunteer. Are you happy?" Jet smiles and nods. I hate lying to Jet. I will still volunteer for the Hunger Games, but I just tell him that I wouldn't so he would just shut up and kiss me. Tonight is my last night in District 1 before the games; and I want to spend it getting as far as I possibly can with Jet. I want our last good bye to be worth something. Tomorrow is the Reaping, and after that, I will be an entirely new Glimmer Malachite.

**Pura and Evian Onix**

Pura and I sit at the docks. I put my fishing pole in the water as she watches the water. We say nothing to each other. We really can't it's around that time. It's reaping time, and one of us is probably going to be sent into the Hunger Games. It's not too likely, there are plenty of people in District 4, but there is always that slim chance that one of us might go into the games. And if that ever happens, we will have to prepare ourselves for that.

"Left!" Pura says quickly. I automatically move my pole to the left and feel the sharp tug of the fish taking the bait. I bring in the fish. A nice catch, best one all day. When Pura and I work together we usually get the bigger fish. "Nice." Pura simply says.

We continue to fish for a couple more hours, than we leave and go to the market. There are a lot of people at the market today. That's always a good sign, more people to buy our fish. I look around at the people and see Finnick Odair, the victor from District 4 a good ten years back. Apparently he is the most beautiful guy in the world. Personally I just think he is another guy, nothing really special about him. Everyone at the Capitol gloats about his swimmer body, but almost everyone in District 4 has a swimmer's body.

"Hello Evian, hello Pura. What do you guys have today?" He asks in his supposedly angelic voice.

Pura tries to explain what we caught today, but she is stumbling over her words. She is just like every other girl in District 4. They all turn into mush when they talk to Finnick. I know for a fact that Finnick and my sister Pura had a thing two years ago, probably a couple years after he won. That made me so mad. Pura was only 11 at the time and Finnick was 20. Now Pura is 15 and he is 24, and he still thinks he can be with her. One, he is too old for her, and two, he broke her heart by cheating on her. All in all, Finnick is not the guy for Pura, and every time he is around her I just want to punch him in the face.

Eventually Finnick leaves with a couple of fish from our stand. After a couple of hours everyone packs up and goes home. As do we. Tomorrow is reaping day and we have to get our sleep. I feel really bad about tomorrow and I want to prepare myself for the worst to come.

We get home and bring the fish to our mother. She smiles at us and starts dinner. I hate seeing my mother around reaping time. She is always so miserable and cheerless. She doesn't have a husband to help her through a tough time like this. My father left my mother after Pura was born. Ever since then my mother has tried to bring home the food, cook it, feed us, and care for us. Being a single mother has taken a toll on her. She doesn't look at healthy as she should. When I turned ten I managed to bring home the food and help her cook it, taking a few things off of her to do list.

Pura goes in her room and closes the door. She is not good at helping out around the home. Even though she is 15, and old enough to take care of herself and her family, she still lacks to do either. I go in the kitchen and start to cook the fish while my mother sets the table. She sighs uneven sighs every time she puts down silverware on mine or Pura's side of the table. She does this every year. She always makes it completely obvious that she is being torn up from the inside out during reaping year. Eventually my mother can stop. This is my last year eligible for the reaping. Next year I will be 18 and too old to go into the reaping ball. Then the year after that Pura will be too old, and then my mother will have nothing to worry about. I can't wait until she can finally sleep peacefully.

"How was your day mother?" I ask while I wait for the fish to cook.

"The usual." She sighs. That's all my mother will say. She doesn't want to say anymore to me. This usually happens. She always closes herself off until we are safe from the Hunger Games for another year. "Go get your sister and let's have dinner." She says, clearly out of it.

I go upstairs and tell Pura to come down for dinner. When dinner starts we all sit at the table awkwardly. No one says a word to each other. I hate how we spend this time of year like this. If one of us is going to be condemned to death we should spend the rest of our time with them, laughing and having fun, not mourning them.

"I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games this year!" My sister announces out of nowhere. The sound of silverware ringing is heard throughout the house. My mother has dropped her knife and fork and looks at Pura to see if she is being serious. She is.

"What?" my mother says in an uneven tone. She is trying really hard not to cry, or scream.

"I am going to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games." Pura repeats in a tone that is not affected by my mothers.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I try to say in an even tone, but I can't help but sound aggravated.

"I want to live with Finnick Odair. And I know that the only way that I can do that is by winning the Hunger Games and getting a house in Victor's Village." My mother and I stare at my sister. She is serious. One hundred percent serious. How stupid can she be? She has completely lost her mind!

"What makes you think that Finnick will like you if you move closer to him?!" I yell practically seconds away from jumping over this table and strangling her. "If he liked you Pura then he wouldn't be forcing you to go into the games for him. He of all people knows what it's like in there and if he was a good person, he wouldn't wish that upon anyone!"

"Well he doesn't know that I am going into the games. I'm doing it on my own freewill."

"Pura! What the hell is wrong with you? Finnick is not going to like you just because you live next to him."

"Yeah, but I can relate to him if I go in. We can talk about the traumatic time we had in the games, and I'll be able to live next to him."

"Pura, what makes you think that you will even survive the Hunger Games? District 2 is on a roll. They have won every Hunger Game from the past few years. You're not even capable of surviving. There are people in the games that train for that day for years of their lives. They can kill people without giving a second glace. You can't even kill a spider without crying about it first. You will never survive in the games."

"That's why you join the Careers. All I have to do is stick on their good side and they'll keep me alive."

"For how long Pura? Eventually the Careers turn on each other. It happens every year Pura. God! How can you be so stupid? Why don't you think these things through? The Hunger Games are not just something you go in for a day, do some cool moves with a knife, and then leave victor. You need to have some fighting background to have a surviving chance in the Hunger Games. Pura you are retarded. You will never survive in the games."

"I don't care what you think!" Pura yells standing up. "I'm going to bed, and tomorrow, I'm volunteering for the games, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She stomps away from my mother and me, leaving us at the table in silence.

My mother looks at me after a while of thinking. "You know what this means don't you?" she says in a tone that is killing her on the inside.

I nod once. "I'll have to volunteer as male tribute and keep her alive in the games." I say blankly.

"One of you is going to have to die." My mother says also blankly.

"I know." I say. My mother stands up and walks away with a petrified look on her face. She walks away from me fast enough that I don't see the tears fall from her eyes. She knows that one of us is going to die. Everything that she has tried to work for will be gone in seconds. All those years of trying to keep us safe from the games all wasted as she has to watch both her children go into the game together. All I know is that one of us is going to die. After all, there can only be one victor for District 4.

**Cato Skinner**

_Kick, punch, duck, punch, punch, kick, duck, duck, punch, kick, punch, punch. _

"Enough!" My father demands. I don't listen, neither does my mentor.

_Punch, duck, punch, punch, punch, kick, punch, duck, punch, kick, punch, kick, punch._

"That's enough!" He yells louder this time. My mentor stops. I want to continue, I do continue, but it isn't until my mentor uppercuts me in the gut, do I stop. I crouch down and hold my stomach tightly in hopes to subdue the pain.

"You're running him. He needs rest." My father says in anger.

"The reaping is tomorrow. He doesn't have time to rest." My mentor strikes back.

"He can't be sore when he goes into training. The Gamemakers will see it as a sign of weakness."

"He is my apprentice; I may do what I please with him!"

"And he is my son!" my father strikes back. "Correct me if I am mistaken Knox, but was it not I who entered the Hunger Games and succeeded?" My mentor Knox scowls at my father.

"Correct me if I am mistaken, Kahn," Knox says in a bitter tone, "but was it not I who trained you day and night and prepared you to win the Hunger Games?" My father narrows his eyes. "Remember this and never forget it Kahn; you will always be my baby brother, and there is nothing you can do to change that." My father always hated knowing that he was the younger brother of my mentor Knox. Knox was always the smarter, quieter, and overachiever in the family; whereas my father was more of the rebel. That's why my father entered the Hunger Games. He went in to be rebellious and anger his parents, but in the process he won and become the favorite child. Now my father enjoys being the favorite child, but no matter how much his parents love him more than Knox, he will always be the younger brother.

"He is my son. When I say he is done, he is done." My father grabs me by the wrist. "Come Cato." He pulls me up viciously, almost dislocating my wrist. I wince in pain as he directs his attention to Knox. "You will see him tomorrow and say goodbye to him." My father turns away from my mentor, and starts to walk away.

"You are killing him Kahn do you realize that?" Knox shouts out towards us. My father stops in his tracks and clenches my wrist in a tight lock, as if he is trying to clench his hand into a fist. I thought my father was going to turn around and fight Knox, but he simply continues to walk away.

It was not my choice to go into the games. Since my birth, my father has planned this day. At 17 I am to volunteer for the Hunger Games. It is my destiny. My chosen destiny. I'm not angry with my destiny. I enjoy the Hunger Games, and I am a big fan. When I was growing up my younger brother Slade and I would dress up, pretend, and reenact scenes that we watched on TV. Of course, I was always the one who played the victor, and I would always kill my brother. So I am honored to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I love everything they stand for, and personally… I have always wanted to know what it feels like to have someone's life in your hands and take it away from them. This is not my forced destiny. After tomorrow, I will be male tribute of District 2 for the 74th annual Hunger Games. I will be victor.

"Are you scared?" My brother asks as I get dressed for dinner.

"Of what?" I ask in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Of tomorrow, the reaping. You are going to volunteer tomorrow."

"Why would I be scared?"

"People die in these games." I look at my brother, he his serious about everything that is coming out of his mouth.

"Slade, do you honestly think someone like me is going to die? Come on. I have been training for this day all my life. The victor's blood runs through our veins. I was destine to volunteer for these games, and I am destine to win."

"But there are 23 other tributes that are just like you."

"Oh Slade, don't make me laugh. Those other districts produce nothing but failures. None of them take advantage of mentors. Plus, not everyone has a victor for a father. Don't worry Slade, I will come back, and when I do, all of District 2 will know my name." Slade shrugs and walks away. He doesn't understand the advantages of winning the Hunger Games. I doubt he ever will.

At dinner no one dares to speak. No one utters a word. My father is too angry with what happened between him and his brother, Slade usually never speaks at the table unless he is spoken to, and my mother Poppy is far too furious with my father for letting this day come to compose a single sentence. For some reason my mother lacks all faith in my winning the Hunger Games, and fears that I will die in the games. She knows that we don't need the fortune or the fame. We are one of the richest families in all of District 2. Everyone knows the Skinner family name. We are known for being a family of victors. My grandfather, Brutus was a victor, and my father was a victor, soon I will join them.

I eat my dinner to the wonderful sound of silverware clanging together. I loathe dinner table conversations, especially those with my family. They are usually pointless stories of our days, which seem to never change. The conversation of the table never seems to be interesting enough to make me want to stay the entire dinner. I usually annihilate my food and excuse myself as quickly as I possibly can. I eat as fast as I possibly can, but I make the mistake of glancing at my mother. As soon as my eyes meet hers, she breaks down into tears. I roll my eyes and lean back in my seat to enjoy the show. My father slams his fists down on the table, making the entire thing shake, he begins to scream at my mother.

"What now Poppy?" He shouts.

"My son is going to sacrifice his life to this dim-witted game! My baby boy is going to die!" She erupts into tears.

"Stop crying woman!" My father yells.

"Don't you dare tell me to stop crying!" She snaps. "He is my son, I gave birth to him! And you are throwing away his life to these inferior games, and for what? Fame? Fortune? Look around Kahn! We already have all the fortune we could ask for! Everyone knows our name! Don't waste one of your child's life on an ill thought-out plan!" I sit back and listen to the desperation in my mother's voice. It does hurt me to hear her so deeply distressed by something, however, no matter what she says, the thrill of taking ones life will always come before the grief I feel for my mother's stance on my leaving.

"You knew this day would come since the day he was born! Don't you dare turn on me now!" My father stands up shoving his chair to the floor.

"He… is… my… son." She says in-between futile attempts to regain her natural air flow as she sobs.

My father propels all the food and silverware off of the table. The sound of expensive porcelain shattering into hundreds of pieces fills the air. My entire family jumps with shock. My father grasps my mother's throat and tightens his grip as he rips her out of her chair and rams her against the wall. "He is my son too," he says in his utmost vindictive voice in-between clenched teeth, "and I can do what I please with him. Do you understand me?!" My mother lets out a desperate sound. She can't make out words because the grip of my father is too tight, but this sound gets to my father. He shoves her away from him and she falls to the ground.

"Clyde!" my father yells. Seconds later the young Avox boy that my father bought from the Capitol comes walking in. He is our family's servant that obeys everything we ask him to do. "Clean up this mess." My father says as he wipes the blood from his hands. He must have cut himself when he hurled the silverware across the room. Clyde simply bows and begins to clean. "Boys, go to your room. Your mother and I have to discuss some pressing issues." His voice is absent minded. I know what he is thinking. My father is a victor, and the only thing on his mind is bestowing pain. I know that he is plotting out how he is going to hurt my mother tonight.

Without hesitation Slade leaves the ruins of our dining room and runs up the stairs to his bedroom, however I stay to give my mother one last look. She is sprawled on the floor. She looks like a pathetic and frail creature, afraid to look my father or I in the eyes. She won't bestow a single glimpse my way because she sees my father in me. She knows that I will end up just like him if I enter the games, and with that thought in my mind, I leave my mother and father to the rest of their night.

When I reach the upstairs I see Slade waiting for me outside of his room. He is frightened, I can see it in his eyes; they're drenched in terror. "Do you think mom will be okay?" he asks as I pass him to go into my bedroom. I look at him and give him a look that says, _what do you think?_ This obviously troubles him, not because my mother will not be okay tonight, but because I show no emotion of apprehension towards what will happen to my mother, and that's because I'm honestly not concerned with what will happen to my mother tonight.

I open my door and see her lounging in my bed. She smiles when our eyes meet. I quickly shut the door behind me and lock it so no one knows of her attendance here. She is almost nude. She only rests on my bed in her undergarments. She summons me towards her. When she realizes that I am not coming, she begins to strip herself of her clothing.

"What are you doing here Persephone?" I ask in an irritated tone. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Can't I come and surprise my boyfriend?" She says in a passionate voice.

"I'm not your boyfriend Persephone. And I already told you, I don't want to see you the day before the reaping."

"Well then how do you explain what we do with each other every night? And I just wanted to give you one last night with me before you left."

"What I do to you every night is called physical attraction, and nothing else. I can't have you clouding my thoughts before the reaping. I need to be completely focused before I go into the games." Persephone is, for lack of a better word, a prostitute to me. She means absolutely nothing to me. So never will. And I don't need her here obscuring my vision of my first goal, which is getting into the games. Her coming here is a complete violation of my privacy. "You need to leave, now."

"But Cato—"

"Now!" I yell before she can beg to stay. She is terrified. I can see it in her body language. She gets up off of my bed and slips on the robe that she came in with. She looks back at me with pleading eyes. My eyes are drenched in anger and my body is tense. I make myself as unapproachable as I possibly can. She scrambles, but eventually she makes her way to my window and down the tree that she almost frequently climbs up on.

I can't have people holding me back. I can't have people distracting me from what I must do. I know what tomorrow is. Reaping day. I can't wait until I volunteer as tribute. I can't wait until I am in the games. I can't wait until I kill my first victim. I can't wait until I, Cato Skinner, am crowned victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

**Clove Crafter**

"_You are weak."_

"_You will fail."_

"_You will never amount to anything." _

"_If you ever go into the Hunger Games you will be killed."_

"_Everything you do will just blow up in your face, so why do you keep trying?"_

I push their voices out of my head as I slowly drift in and out of sleep. Its morning now and I know I should be getting up. I am already minutes late for my training with Cortex, my mentor. I don't feel like going today, but it is the day before the reaping. I should go and get as much training in as I possibly can.

I lift up my arm to open the blinds in my window. I winch in pain. Cortex worked me too hard yesterday and now I feel like my body is dieing. I can feel my ripped muscles screaming for relive. The air outside the comfort of my bed is cold and humid. I pull the blinds and quickly thrust my hand back under the sauna I have created under the covers with my body heat. I shut my eyes and groan as the sunlight touches my eyes. The day is a beautiful one, but how can one enjoy it when they have to spend it training for the Hunger Games?

I realize that no matter how much I don't want to go, if I don't show up then Cortex is going to kill me. I might as well show up late then never. I groan in pain as I swing my legs over the edge of my bed. My toes touch the cold ground. I just want swing my body back under the covers of my bed and let my sore body rest. You think that after four months of training everyday, someone would get use to the pain, but I'm not. As the days pass Cortex intensifies the difficulty. He claims that by this day I will know exactly what I will face in the Hunger Games. I try not to think about it that much. I just want to get this over with so I don't have to worry about training ever again.

I finally gain the strength to stand up and grab the first piece of clothing that I see. I grab the clothing, buddle it up in a tight ball and make my way across the hall and into the bathroom. I start the shower so the water can be warm when I step in. I drop the clothes and the floor and begin to strip myself of my pajamas. I listen to the sound of the running water fall from the shower head and hit the bottom of the bath tub. The harmonic sound takes to a place of tranquility; some sort of dark sanctuary that I have hidden in the deepest of my subconscious.

I see my family. A dark illustration that I have pressed out of my mentality ever since the demise of my older brother Carsh. Carsh volunteered for tribute of the 70th annual Hunger Games, under the pressure of my father's personal wishes. He of course died after three days. Carsh was never blessed with the killer instincts that I am so graciously blessed with. Carsh did not have the stomach to look someone in the eyes and take their life from them. He never had the heart to hold someone's life in his very hands. Carsh was also very dreadful at judging one's character, this later lead to his demise when he so foolishly decided to help a young girl by giving her food, only to end up with a spear in his back by this girl. My father was devastated. His only son, that he had trained himself, had died with not an ounce of dignity. Only a day after Carsh's death, my mother and my little sister found my father dead due to alcohol poisoning. Of course they were heartbroken, however I was furious. I saw it as my father leaving me with the burden of training myself for the Hunger Games. Selfish bastard! He knew that I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games, and he knew that I needed his help to train; but no, he left me here to rot on this earth with an atrocious trainer such as Cortex. My mother, shortly after my father's suicide, killed herself. My sister, Storm and I found her face down in a bath tub of bloody water. Her wrists were slit with the scars of self pity. I personally feel that if my parents really wanted to leave this world so badly, than they should have come to me. I could have given them a show of a life time. At least that way they could have left this world with the slightest bit of dignity. After both my parent's death, Storm and I were forced to live with our uncle, whom I hate. I refuse to go into detail of that horrendous man. All that needs to be known is that I killed him. We now live in his house with the whole world thinking that he is still alive so we aren't forced into a District Home.

The water is warm now. I step into the shower and feel my muscles relax as the intensity of the hot water runs down my body. I sigh in relieve as the images of my family run down my body with water and aches. I watch the steam rise from my body as hot water touches my cold skin. I can't help but think of tomorrow… reaping day. I don't worry about who my opponents will be, or whether or not I will get sponsors. I only seem to worry about one thing. What will happen to Storm when I leave?

I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I dry my body down and get dressed. I let my soaking wet hair down and leave the steamy bathroom. As soon as I close the door behind me, the rich aroma of pancakes and syrup engulf me in a somewhat sickening way. The smell is far too rich for my body to take a hold of. I shuffle my feet (that feel twice as heavy at the moment) to the kitchen where I see a young girl slaving over a hot stove in an overgrown apron. My sister Storm is only twelve and she is awake every morning at five in the morning just to make me breakfast. She should be like every other twelve year old in District 2: sleeping until noon just to wake up to play with her friends in the streets. She is far too mature for her age.

"Good morning." She says in a sing-song voice once she notices me. I always seem to make Storm's day. I'm not sure why I make her day, but she always makes my day with small gestures to make my life the slightest bit effortless to live.

"Morning." I manage to let out.

"You're up early." She says in a sarcastic voice. In actuality, I am an hour late for training. Knowing this, I groan and slam my head down on the counter, making a loud and painful sound. "Hey, come on." She says lifting my head and placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Look at the plus side, you got to sleep in." I roll my eyes and begin to drown the pancakes in syrup. "You get to see me longer?" Strom is the complete opposite of me. She manages to stay on the optimistic's side of life. As appose to me, I live life on the pessimist's side of the world. Being optimistic of your horrible life changing won't make your horrible life any better. Being angry at the world and destroying everyone in the world that is responsible for making your life a living hell, gets you much farther towards the happy train.

"Cortex is going to kill me today for being late." I say quietly as I begin to eat my pancakes.

"He won't kill you. You are his star novice. He will just train you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." She says with a smile as she watches me eat.

"I'd rather him kill me." I say bitterly. "I honestly don't see why I have to train. He is going to work me so hard that I am going to be so sore I won't be able to walk up the stair to the podium to volunteer for tribute this year."

"Well then why don't you wait a year?" I sigh as she says this. Storm doesn't like the idea of me leaving for the Hunger Games. She doesn't understand the perks of winning the games. She doesn't understand where this will put us in life, and where it will bring me. I guess in this scenario, she is a pessimist, and I am the optimist.

"I better go." I say. I get up and leave, not finishing my breakfast. I don't want to stay and fight with Storm about the Hunger Games. She doesn't know what she is talking about. And when I win the games, she will never have to worry about a thing again.

I walk the short distance from my house to the warehouse that Cortex trains me in. The walk is not a long one, probably five to seven miles away. So I am probably now an hour and thirty minutes late for training. Now I am really going to get my ass kicked by Cortex. I place my hand on the handle of the large door that opens the training centre. I hesitate, but I eventually open the large metal door. The centre is cold inside, and dark. Maybe I lucked out, maybe Cortex left because I was late, maybe…

Pain. That's the first thing I can process before I can register exactly what just happened to me. As I see it, the second that I took that first step into the training centre Cortex hit me with something. A large stick of bamboo? All I know was that he heaved that stick as hard as he could at my stomach, and now I am on all fours coughing up blood and trying to heave for air at the same time.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Cortex shouts. His voice echoes and bounces off of the walls of the empty training centre. I shake my head, still couching up blood and trying to regain the air that I've lost. Cortex slams the bamboo stick down on my back, and I scream out in pain. "Do you own some sort of time telling devise in your home?" I try to speak, but the pain is too unbearable, I can only nod my head. "Then what time is it?!" he yells as he brings the bamboo stick down upon me again.

"Seven-thirty?" I guess. I am surprised I managed to get that much out.

Cortex hits me again, even harder this time. "Seven-thirty six to be exact!" He yells. "That's one hour and thirty-six minutes late!"

"I'm sorry!" I manage to yell. "I slept in."

Cortex turns to me with fury in his eyes. I automatically regret saying that. Cortex grabs my face and forces me to stand. "You slept in?" He says in a malicious tone. He slaps me with all his might and lets me fall to the ground. "There is no sleeping in in the Hunger Games!" His voice echoes again. I spit out the last bit of blood left in my mouth. "Look at you." He says. "Pathetic! Bleeding all over my floors!" Cortex kicks me in the stomach, making me shout in pain. "I don't have time for this. I have better things to do with my time." Cortex leans down and looks at me like I'm a strange creature that needs to be squashed. "Enjoy dieing in the Hunger Games." He says in a vindictive tone. Cortex gets up, spits on me, and then walks away; leaving me in complete and total darkness.

After an hour of self pity in the dark, I manage to stand up and start to walk home. It takes me two hours to get home, because I am in so much pain. When I get home, I don't tell Strom what happened between Cortex and I, I just tell her that we had extensive training because it is the day before the reaping; this then led to a fight with Storm about leaving for the Hunger Games tomorrow. I know that she doesn't want me to but now I'm in far too deep. Now I have to prove to Cortex that I can fight, and that I will win this year. It's personal now. However, I manage to get Storm mad at me. And I have a feeling that she will be mad at me until I come back from the Hunger Games.

I go to bed feeling more terrible then I have ever felt in my entire life. Not only did Cortex hurt me today, but I yelled at Storm about leaving. For the first time in my life I doubt myself. For the first time in my life I feel as if I won't win The Hunger Games.


	2. The Volunteers

Just wanted to thank all those who are reading my story. Sorry it took me forever to update :( Your comments help me write more often.

**A special thanks to caisha702's story "Love is a Battlefield" It's a great Clove story and it keeps me motivated to continue my story. If you haven't read it yet you are missing out so go read it!**

**

* * *

The Volunteers **

**Marvel**

The sun creeps into my room through the cracks of my curtains. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut as the sun touches the lids of my eyes. This day has finally come. A day that, as a young child, I always looked forward to; but now that I am almost a legal adult, I understand what this day is the prerequisite to. This day is possibly the beginning of the end of my life.

I lay in my bed thinking of what I'm about to get myself into. I stare blankly at the ceiling. I take notice, and exaggerate the texture of my ceiling. I never realized that my roof actually looked like cottage cheese splattered to give it that rough texture. I wonder what else I have over looked over the years. I roll over and let my head hang off of the side of the bed. I look at the small blood stain on my white carpet. The stain is almost all gone, lost from being absorbed by the carpet's black whole.

I smile as I reminisce on the event that led to the stain. I brought home a girl named Kala. She was my first girlfriend. I wasn't supposed to have girls over, especially not at such a late hour that she came in. I remember hearing the loud steps of my father coming up to check on me before he went to sleep himself. Afraid that he would strike me for my defiance, I practically pushed Kala out the window, cutting her hand on a shard of glass. Kala never talked to me after that. She ended up dating the 52nd annual Hunger Games winner. It disgusts me to see a 14 year old girl dating a 39 year old man. Last I heard, she was carrying his child.

I move my attention to a small dent on my wall. Originating from a fight that my little brother and I had years ago. Now it seems so worthless and petty child's play, but back then, I had something to prove to him by fighting him. If you ask me, I wouldn't know what the fight was about; again, it was simple child's play. The only thing I really remember was that the dent derived from me slamming my brother's head into the wall.

I feel my face become red hot as the memories come back to me in an unwanted way. Thinking back at such things makes people smile and say, "ah the good old days" but how can one in my situation say that now? I know that the cottage cheese ceiling, the blood stain, and dented wall will, from now on, be lost memories of a Hunger Games victim.

There are thousands of reasons why I shouldn't wake my body up and prepare myself for the reaping; one of the main reasons being my extreme value I have for my life. There is only one thing that would make me want to get up and prepare myself for the Hunger Games. That being the immense fear I have of my father. He is the only reason why I am doing this, so defying him is out of the question.

I finally manage it. I finally manage to lift my upper body off of the confines of my bed, and swing my legs over. I sit on the edge of my bed for a while; lost in a trance of unsettling images of myself in the Hunger Games.

Five, possibly seven endless minutes pass by before I actually begin to ready myself for The Reaping. Those few minutes seemed to last for hours, hours that didn't last long enough.

It's quite interesting to see how a human gets ready for society. Men and women are all different in their ways of getting ready. I always saw the way that I got ready as a normal routine of life. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing special, and nothing that is a waste of my time. After I manage to lift my sore body from my bed I go straight to the restroom. Once in the restroom I automatically head for the shower. I turn the handles to my specific preferred temperature, something that I can probably do with my eyes closed by now. Then I begin to slowly undress while the water heats up. I start with my shirt, always. I take it off and throw it on the floor. I wait a couple of seconds, seconds that if anyone else was watching wouldn't notice, but I do. Then I go for my pants; I take them off, and throw them on top of my shirt. And lastly I take off my boxers; I throw them on top of the pile and make my way behind the curtain and into the steamy wet shower. Once I am in the shower I bring my head down to the direct flow of the running water. Every individual drop that hits my head is a soothing massage. I never realized how relaxing a shower could be. I was always too preoccupied with everything that was going on outside the bathroom. Now, I don't want to even think about what is going on outside of my bathroom.

My hair is wet and I begin to put on some shampoo to clean it out. I scrub deeply into my scalp. Not because this is routine, but because I want to scratch out any thought of The Reaping and The Hunger Games that I have trapped in my skull. Sadly, it doesn't work and I move back to my regular habits. I move on to washing my entire body. I wash places that as a child I was never specifically told to wash, but I feel its obvious that places like those must be clean.

I turn the handles and the water stops descending from the showerhead. Instantly most of the steam has left the comfort of the tub. I hesitate to pull the curtain back. I know that the second I do, all the steam will leave, and the uncomfortable wet cold will hit me. So I reach out the curtain and grab a towel, I wrap it around me, and pull the curtain back. Because I share this bathroom with two other siblings I must be quick. I grab my dirty clothes, open the door, and walk to my bedroom. I see my sister walk into the bathroom after me. I close my door behind me and begin to get dressed in the clothing that my mother picked out for this day: a white button-down shirt and black dress pants. I dress myself in the exact opposite manner in which I get undressed in.

I lay on my bed as I wait for my sibling to get ready themselves. I want to go back to sleep. I want to crawl under the covers of my bed and never leave. I want to go into my own world where no one can hurt me, and no one can tell me what to do.

"Marvel Mainsteen get your ass down here!" I thrust my body up to the horrible roar of my father. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I look at the clock to see that I was asleep for almost half-an-hour. Too bad it wasn't longer. I quickly get out of bed, put my shoes on, and run down the stairs. I look at my father's face and see the furious gaze in his eyes practically stabbing mine out of the sockets. "Let's go. We are going to be late!" The volume at which my father said that was normal and calm; however, the tone that he used showed me that he was going to kill me if I didn't move, so I'm sure to be the first out of the house.

We walk downtown to City Hall, where The Reapings are held because we don't live far from there. I would rather we take the car. Not because I'm lazy, but because the walk there seems like miles, miles of endless awkward silence. I look ahead and see some of my friends from school. It's so strange to see them going to The Reaping. It's like we are all going to see which of our friends this year are going to be condemned to death. With District 2 being on a winning streak of more than thirty practically consecutive years, with the exceptions of Johanna Mason of District 7, Finnick Odair of District 4 and some others I don't care to remember, no one in any other district is happy when reaping time comes around. All I know is that District 2 is on a roll and the last victor from District 1 was the 52nd Hunger Games.

"Marvel!" My friend Sapphire yells. She waves frantically to get my attention. I look back at my father for approval to walk with them. He gives me a glare that I interpret as a no, but follows it with one single nod and tells me to stay within seeing distance. I smile at my father and run over to my two best friends, Sapphire and Dusk.

"Hey guys." I simply say as I slow my pace to theirs.

"So are you guys excited for today's Reaping?" Dusk asks with a sly smile on his lips.

"No." Sapphire says. "Celeste's cousin who lives in District 2 sent us a picture of their male tribute and that kid looks like a beast. He's probably 200 pounds of pure muscle! He doesn't even look 17 as he claims that he is. He looks like a 20-something bodybuilder! All I'm saying is I do not want to be in the arena with him." My heart drops. How the hell I'm I going to survive, especially with a guy like that in the arena?

"What's he like? And the female tribute, what of her?" I ask trying to get some dirt on them. Sapphire seems to know far more than anyone else in this District. Might as well get some dirt on the competition.

"The female is unknown at this point. As of the male, well from what her cousin told us, and based on his picture, he is defiantly a pure Career. Probably trains ever night and day, leading up to the Reaping. His dad and grandfather are both Victors." _Great!_ "Apparently he is a womanizer. All the girls in District 2 are throwing themselves at him, and he doesn't seem to mind that, in fact he gives them what they ask for. But honestly I would be scared to be his girlfriend. He might crush me!"

"Anything else besides his… 'Charm'? Anything that might help someone defeat him in the games?"

"No weaknesses are known about him. Why are you so curious?" My heart beats faster and faster. I don't want to tell them that I am forced to volunteer, I can't do that to my family. I begin to stutter as I struggle to think of something to say.

"He is just looking out for his best friend." Dusk says putting me in a death-lock.

"What… are you talking… about?" I struggle to say in his tight grip.

"Didn't you hear?" Sapphire asks in an astonished tone, as if I should know what they are talking about. "Dusk is going to volunteer this year."

"What?!" I yell, forcing myself out of Dusk's grip. I look into their eyes and realize that they are not kidding. "Why are you volunteering?"

"A lifetime of fame and fortune sounds really good right now." Dusk says. "And my parents are bothering the hell out of me. I am looking forward to living in Victor's Village, so I can be far away from them." How selfish could Dusk be? Some people, like me, need the money to keep our family afloat. And then there are people like Dusk who just want the fame more than the fortune. All he wants is all of District 1 to love him, and all the women of District 1 in the palm of his hand. Though Dusk is my best friend, I will have no problem beating him to that podium.

I decide not to tell them what I'm planning, and just go with what a good friend would say. "You're not scared after hearing all that about District 2's tribute?"

"He seems like a prick that is faking his power. Though he may look like a monster, he is probably the biggest push over in the world. Just you wait and see. I'll be sure to kill him in a matter of seconds."

"Bold words Dusk." Sapphire says.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'll come back as victor, and hey, maybe I'll even let you spend the night at my new place." He says in a seductive way.

"Bite me." She replies in disgust.

"With pleasure." He says moving towards her.

"We're here." I say taking Dusk's attention away from Sapphire. Sapphire mouths the words 'thank you', and at that moment I wonder, who will protect her from Dusk when I leave?

We are all separated in age groups. The oldest and tallest are placed farther away from the podium, while the youngest and shortest are placed in the front so we can all see the Mayor as he utters the same boring speech every year. I question if he ever grows tired of saying the same speech every single year. I don't understand how someone can do something like that. I would probably hate being the Mayor so much. As he begins to wrap up the speech and bring on the escort from The Capitol the mood of the crowd goes from zombies to masochistic children who are eager to see which one of their friends will be sent off to their death. A neon yellow haired man walks up on stage wearing gold skinny jeans and a tight metallic v-neck shirt. Oh the wonder fashion of The Capitol! He begins to talk about The Capitol and its wonders. After a long rant that no one cares about, he finally moves on to the Reaping balls. Something that District 1 never uses, because we always have volunteers.

"Now as a tradition," the Capitol man begins, "we will start with the male tributes." He pauses and scans the entire audience. "Okay, now before I draw a name are their any volunteers?"

I open my mouth and hear "I volunteer!" but it is not my voice that calls those words out. I look to my left and see Dusk make his way thorough the crowd. _No!_ I yell inside my head. _I can't let him take this from me!_ I run through the crowd, pushing people out of my way as I try to reach him. I knock some people over and I realize that I am making a scene, but I don't care. I need to do this. If I don't, my father will… I don't even want to think about what he will do. "Dusk!" I yell above the crowd. He looks back and seems me making my way to him. He stops on the stairs of the stage that holds the podium. He is shocked, and his body is frozen.

"Marvel! What are you doing? You can't protect me. This is my final decision."

I laugh inside at the fact that he thinks that I am trying to stop him because I care about him. I finally reach him, and I am at the bottom of the stairs. "Get out of my way." I say quietly as I grab him by the back of his shirt and shove him off of the stairs. Dusk falls to the ground, and the entire District is in shock of my actions. I run to the middle of the stage where the podium lays and boldly say, "My name is Marvel Mainsteen, and I volunteer as male tribute of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

**Glimmer**

I wake up to his slightest move, as I usually do. He says I'm a light sleeper. I find no fault in that. He is still sleeping, his body warmly pressed against mine. Actually my body is more pinned up against his, with his large arm keeping me in his tight lock. He holds on to me because he fears that I will disappear from him forever. I don't know why he thinks that. He is the best thing that ever happened to me, and nothing will ever change that.

I manage to maneuver my body so I can see his tranquil face. His face is clam and relaxed, lost in a pleasant dream, probably a dream about me. Jet lets go of me and lays on his back. He exhales deeply and goes back to his dream. I place my head on his chest and listen deeply to his heart beat and relax as he rocks my head back and forth with his breathing. These are the times where I really feel deeply for him. Jet isn't like any other guy I have had before. He doesn't want me for one reason, and I don't want him for just that reason either.

I bring my head down and trace a large scar that runs down his chest. He got this scar from someone who wanted to dance with me at a club we were at together. Jet has always been protective of me, but when he challenged a guy to a knife fight in the ally out back, I knew that he was trying to show me how much I meant to him. Jet won the fight, of course. And the guy never bothered me again. No one in District 1 dares touch me, because they all know that I am with the Mayor's son. After Jet's altercation with the guy in the club, Mayor Quarts' reputation was slandered. Many people believed that he was a terrible father and that he brought his son up as an abusive kid who is looking for someone to fight. Mayor Quarts demanded that Jet never see me again and put him on house arrest. However that lasted two hours because Jet lashed out at the Avox girl who was watching him, and escaped his house to come see me. It's quite an empowering feeling, knowing that I control the Mayor's son this way.

Jet's breaths become increasingly deeper. This indicates that he is waking up. My heart leaps and the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter their wings. Even though I have been Jet's girlfriend for over three years, I still get nervous every time he wakes up with me in his arms. I look up and stare into his eye lids until they slowly blink open. I see his bright baby blue eyes stare deeply into mine. Jet stares at me in a way that no one else does. He doesn't observe the texture of my gorgeous emerald eyes, but it's like he is looking past them. He is not looking at the girl with the emerald eyes, but he's looking passed the eyes and looking at the girl that lies within, and that's why I melt when he looks at me.

"You know what my favorite part of waking up is?" Jet asks me as he coils his finger through my golden curls.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Waking up and looking into the eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world." He says with a smile.

"That's pretty cliché." I say with a laugh.

"Though it is very cliché, it is very true. I'm so glad I have someone like you to wake up to."

I smile and press my lips against his. As much as I would love for this moment to never ever end, today is Reaping Day. Today is the day that I must disregard everything that Jet says to me, and volunteer as tribute of District 1. This thought reminds me that we are on a time limit. The ceremony starts at 8 o'clock sharp. I look at the red digital lights that stare back the time, 7:22. We both have more than thirty minutes. As much as I would love to have sex with Jet one last time, I can't. It takes a long time for me to look as good as I do, and I need those thirty minutes. I push Jet off of me without saying a word and drag my naked body out of my bed. I put on my pink silk robe and make my way to my bathroom. Jet smiles and follows me. I turn on the shower and Jet closes the door. I take off my robe and step into the shower, and again, Jet is only steps behind me.

I go into the direct fall of the water and turn to Jet. He looks at my body from my toes to my eyes. He isn't looking at my body like I'm a piece of fillet that he wants to savor over. He doesn't look at me like I'm an artist's master creation. But instead he looks at me with a vacant stare. I fear that he is getting bored of my body. He's seen it plenty of times, more than we can both count, so maybe, just maybe, he is bored. Knowing that this may be true, I lunge my body at him, pin him to the wall of my shower, and kiss him with the most seductive kiss I can imagine to put into reality. Jet is caught off guard at first, but he quickly recovers by kissing me back.

Jet grabs my thighs, right under my butt and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, never letting my lips leave his. Jet walks me to the closest wall and pins me to it. My shower has a deep indentation where shampoo and other cleaning supplies are held, so Jet knocks them all over at sits me on it. I've never done something like this with Jet. Typically we do the usual routine, in my bed, in his bed, or occasionally on the kitchen table when my parents aren't home; but never did we do it in my shower. I hope this keeps Jet preoccupied with me. I can't lose him. I need to be with him. If he leaves me… I don't know what I will do.

I look over that the in-shower clock. I can barely reach it because Jet won't let go of me while he kisses my neck. I finally manage to wipe off enough of the steam to see that it is now 7:46. We spent 24 minutes is the shower alone! I push Jet away from me. This upsets him and he asks what's wrong.

"The Reaping is in less than fifteen minutes!" I say grabbing a shampoo bottle and begin cleaning my hair.

"So, we can be late. I can pull some strings with my dad. He'll understand." He says grabbing my waist and kissing my neck.

"No Jet!" I snap shrugging him away. "You're dad won't understand. He hates me as is…" Jet tries to protest but I save his breath, "and don't lie, we both know that's true. Today is a special day, and I'm going to be on time to it!"

"All you will miss is that stupid speech he reiterates every year. You don't need to hear about District 13. No one cares. Just stay with me a little longer."

"I would if it were any other year. But this is my year Jet!"

Jet lets go of me, and his eyes are drenched in furious anger. "You are not volunteering for this stupid game. I won't let you, do you hear me!" He snaps. I fear for my life when Jet gets like this sometimes, but right now I am too focused on getting ready for The Reaping. I turn off the water, step out of the shower, and wrap a towel around my body. "Glimmer!" Jet roars. I don't turn around because I don't want to show him that I am terrified of him right now. "You will not volunteer!" I swallow hard, trying to think about the right words to say to him. "Glimmer…" He says trying to calm down. "Look at me." He is trying with immense self-control, not to yell at me. "Glimmer!" He shouts. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you won't volunteer!" I've never head Jet yell at me so. And it scares the living hell out of me.

I manage to turn my body around, but my head hesitates to turn towards him. I know that if I don't look at him right now, then he will strike me. I turn my head towards him and look into his eyes. Those once baby blue eyes are now icy cold daggers that stab into me deeper and deeper the longer I wait without telling him what he wants to hear. "No matter how hard you try…" I say, my body shaking violently, "I will volunteer for this game." I turn around so quickly that I don't see the look on Jet's face. But I still hear Jet snarl in pure anger and then, he does what he has never done to me before. Jet grabs the right side of my head and slabs the left side of my face into the towel hanger. Instantly I feel the thick liquid seep through my cheek. I slightly touch my face and look the crimson red blood on my fingertips. I look at Jet and see a pleasured look on his face as he looks down upon me as if I'm a dangerous creature.

Jet leans down and grabs my face. He moves closer, only centimeters from my face and says, "Go ahead and volunteer, see what happens." He moves closer to my face. His lips touching mine, yet does not kiss me. "I dare you." He whispers. His breath touches my face and his lips move against mine as he voices that threat. Chills run up my spine. I fear for what Jet's next move will be, but I am relieved to see that he lets go of my face and leaves my home.

I wait to hear the door close, and as it slams shut I quickly get up and get ready for The Reaping. I have no time to waste. Especially now that I have to cover up a huge slice on my left cheek. I brush my hair and teeth and then move on to my clothing. I get dressed in a short skin tight dark pink cocktail dress. I put on my large emerald necklace that I bought at the jewelers yesterday, some diamond bracelets, earring, and an anklet, and a matching emerald butterfly pin in the right side of my loose curly golden blonde hair, that way the left side can cover the cut. I try hard to cover the slash with makeup, but it is too fresh. The blood just finds its way passed the heavy amounts of makeup. I look at the time and realize that there is no way I can cover this cut and finish getting ready in time. So I simply move on to getting ready. I put on white stiletto heals with pink straps and start heading out the door. As I open the door I see a letter on the mirror next to the door. I take the letter off of the mirror and read it.

_Glimmer, we went to the market so we will just go to The Reaping from there. See you there! Good luck! Love Mommy and Daddy._ I put the letter down and look at myself in the mirror. I groan in frustration as I see that the cut is now beginning to bruise.

I make it to The Reaping right as Mayor Quarts takes the podium. My heart drops as I see Jet standing next to him. Jet is going to stop me from volunteering by telling his father to make up some stupid and fake law that will prohibit me from participating in The Hunger Games. I don't let this new turn of events faze me. I still make my way in the crowd of kids my age. I end up standing next to one of the kids who goes to my school. His name is Dusk. I notice Dusk staring at my body in want. I'm used to this. I like it, that's why I dress the way I do.

"Parting gift from your beau?" Dusk asks. I look over at him with a confused/snotty look on my face. I notice that he is looking at the cut on my face.

I flip my hair to cover the cut. "It's quite fascinating to see that your mind goes straight to spousal abuse when you see a cut on my face." I say, clearly showing that I am not intimidated by his remark, yet on the inside I'm shaking.

"Well Jet is notorious for being the abusive type. Especially to his little whores. I'm just surprised that it took him this long to hit you." Dusk says with a snarl. It is true, Jet has beaten six out of seven of the girlfriends that he has had. I was the seventh, and never touched girlfriend. I guess old habits never die.

I look at Dusk with a vacant stare. "I guess that side of him only applies to whores then." I say bitterly, not because I am bitter at him for calling me a whore, but at myself for calling me a whore.

"So you fell?" I make no action to answer his question. "Say whatever helps you sleep at night." He moves his lips in my hair and presses them to my ear. "But when that ass goes too far, just know you have a stallion right here anytime you wanna ride him."

I push Dusk away from me. "Back off pig." I say in a disgusted tone. Dusk simply smiles with satisfaction and leans back to his standing spot.

I look up at the podium and see that a man from The Capitol is talking. I look over at Jet and see that he is obviously disturbed by the conversation that Dusk and I were having. From the angle that he is at, it probably looks like we are whispering sweet nothings to each other. I smile with malicious joy knowing that I can toy with Jet's emotions before I leave. So, I perk up my boobs and turn up the sex appeal. "Hey Dusk." I whisper in a seductive voice. He looks over with a smile that curves up the right side of his face. "How about this," I move close to his ear, "if you volunteer for male tribute," I begin to whisper so quietly that it's almost inaudible, "I will give your stallion the ride of its life." I pull away and look at the expression on Dusk's face, which is as I expected it, _really_ "happy". I smile, and within seconds after I say that to Dusk two words escape his mouth, "I volunteer." He smiles at me and begins his walk to the podium. I look over at Jet who is practically seconds away from jumping out of his seat and beating the life out of Dusk. I smile with satisfaction as my ingenious plan unravels into success.

I watch as Dusk takes the first step onto the stage when he is stopped by the sound of a yell. I scan the swarm of people and see someone running through the crowd to reach Dusk. What is this kid thinking? I see him and Dusk talk for literally two seconds when the kid throws Dusk to the ground and runs onto the stage to boldly say, "My name is Marvel Mainsteen and I volunteer as male tribute of The 74th Hunger Games!"

The crowd is utterly silent. No one knows what is going on, or if this is allowed. Usually we have more than one volunteer in District 1, but never have we had someone physically fight for the position, that is usually done by those barbaric murderers in District 2. A moment of utter awkwardness falls upon the crowd until the man from The Capitol seizes the silence by saying "Wow! You never know what you will see here during The Hunger Games!" and the crowd is softened with a laugh. "Alright!" says the man. "Let's move on to the women! Now remember ladies, be respectful, you are all too beautiful to throw each other off of the stage!" The crowd laughs again. "Alright, any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" I yell out. I begin to make my way to the stage when I realize that Jet has done nothing to show protest. This upsets me. What is he waiting for? The fact that Jet has done nothing bothers me. I know that he is too old to be participating in the games, and that he is up on the stage so that he can be prepared for The Hunger Games Reapings for when he runs for mayor, but why hasn't he said anything?

"What a beauty you are!" The man from The Capitol says as I take my place on the stage. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"My name is Glimmer Malachite, and I volunteer as female tribute of The 74th Hunger Games." I say so that everyone can hear.

"I won't let that happen." I hear Jet's voice say behind me. I look down at the crowd to see some girls my age rolling their eyes. They probably think that we planned this so I don't look like a prissy girly-girl. I look back at Jet and see him begging to his father that he pull some strings so I can't go. My heart drops as I see that whatever Jet is whispering to his father is working. I need to do something to stop him, so I can go into the games.

"Oh Mayor Quarts." I say so quietly that the only people who can hear are the people on the stage. "Just so you know, if I don't go into these games I will be around you, your son, and your home almost ever second of everyday. That means that I will witness some terrible things, terrible things that you wouldn't want the public to know about your family." I move closer to the mayor. "Take for instance," I move my hair to the side and show him the cut on my face, "your son's temper issues."

The mayor takes a deep gulp and announces to the crowd that, "There is nothing I can do. Once someone volunteers, they are in the games."

I smile with delight knowing that I finally beat the beater.

**Pura and Evian **

I wake up to the loud noise of my brother slamming his bedroom door shut. I know that he and my mother are still upset about the altercation that happened during our dinner last night, but who can honestly blame me? A man like Finnick Odair is worth dieing for. I don't know what it is about him; I don't know what makes him so desirable. Maybe it's his wavy golden hair, or his glossy blue eyes, or his god-like muscles. All I know is that when I look at that man, I want to drop everything that I'm doing and be where ever he is.

I look at the clock and see that I only have ten minutes to get ready. I can tell that my brother is so angry at me that he won't even wake me up early so I have enough time to get ready. I am ungodly pissed at my brother for acting so childish. He is my older brother; he should understand and respect my decisions, not judge and put them down. I don't think that my decision is dim-witted and irrational. I think it is a decision that my heart told me to follow, and unlike the pencil-pushing pessimistic follower that my brother is, I listen to my heart. And the only reason why my mother doesn't agree with me is because when she listened to her heart she fell for some jerk that left her when she had me. Honestly I am fifteen years old. I think I am capable of formulating my own decisions. I am tired of being treated like a little girl, and that's another reason why I am going into The Hunger Games. In that arena, no one will treat me like a child. I will be but another Tribute in the arena, another competitor to take down, or at least try to.

I know the perfect way to win in The Hunger Games. I will be another Johanna Mason. Honestly, Johanna was brilliant. Pretend to be weak and possess no fighting skills, and when the competition is not looking, you pick them off one by one. Although Johanna knew how to fight. I haven't the slightest clue how to hold a blade. But I can live for quite some time. If I befriend the Careers, and manage to stay on their good side, than I will have protection from death for at least the first half of the games. Then, when things get too hostile, I will leave the Careers and survive on my own. I'm sure that when that time comes, I will have learned something about surviving in the arena. There! I have the perfect plan. Now Evian can't call me reckless and stupid, because, for once in my life, I have planned something out. I am so very proud of myself.

Ten minutes have passed, and I am no where near looking as great as I normally do. All of Panem will be watching me and I look like a hag. Evian will pay for this. When I come back from The Hunger Games, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Evian is no where near me and my mansion in Viktor's Village.

I look and myself in the mirror and groan at the image that looks back at me. I need more mascara on my eye lashes. I need more concealer under my eyes to hind the lack of sleep from the night before. I need some more eye shadow to give my eyes a more exotic look. I need more lip gloss. Hell I need so much more done to me until I am satisfied, but I know that I don't have time for that. I sigh with pain. This is as good as its going to get.

I walk downstairs to see that Evian and my mother have already left. Some family. They can't even wait two seconds for me. I'm mad. Utterly fuming. If this wasn't my year, I would take me sweet ass time. But this year is the most important year of all. This year is my year. And no one will stop me. I can't wait to see Finnick Odair's face when he sees his future wife take the stage. Today, Finnick will realize his love for me. Today, I am a new woman.

Because my dysfunctional family decided to leave me, I begin to walk to City Hall by myself. No thoughts find my mind besides those of how childish my family is acting. They think that I am childish for volunteering for The Hunger Games, yet they are just as childish, if not more, for leaving me at home and not even waking me up! God I can't wait to rid myself of them. I can't wait until I am far, far away from them.

I finally make it to The Reaping. I am on time. Our mayor has not taken his place on the stage. I look in the crowd for my friends. My eyes lock on Evian as he talks to some of his friends. He glances over at me and instantly stops talking to his friends and walks over towards me. Evian grabs my arm violently and draws me towards him viciously. He tilts his head down and moves his body towards the crowd so that no one can see what he is doing.

"You are going to keep your mouth shut, do you understand me?" He threatens as he grasps my arm tighter in his grip.

"You're hurting me." I say trying to get out of his grip. But he only clutches my arm tighter.

"Not hard enough!" He snaps. "Pura you don't know what you are doing. If you volunteer, I am going to have to follow you into the games."

"No one asked you to come with me."

"Yes, mom did, to save your ass. Pura if you honestly think that the Careers are going to keep you safe, than you have lost your mind. The Careers don't give a rat's ass about what happens to you during the games. In fact, they will be more than happy when you are dead and out of the picture. That's one life that they don't have to worry about. The only people that survive the Careers are the _true_ Careers. The ones that train since the day that they were born for their shot in the games. Pura you have no idea how to protect yourself. Do you honestly think that you will survive passed the blood spill that happens at the Cornucopia?"

"I don't need a body guard Evian." I manage to leave Evian's tight hold. "Just you wait and see. I will come back as Victor, and when I do, I never want to see you or mom again." I walk away from Evian and join a group of my friends.

"Great! Now who am I going to fantasize about being my husband?" I catch one of my friends say as I walk up to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask as I join the circle.

"Finnick is getting married." My friend Aqua says.

My heart drops. "What?!" I almost yell. Aqua hands me a newspaper and on the front cover are in big bold letters, "Mrs. Odair?" I read out loud. I continue to read the article out loud. _"Is Hunger Games champion and District 4's most eligible bachelor getting married? Sources say that Finnick Odair was spotted buying an extravagant diamond engagement ring in one of District 1's best jewelers. Will Aquainna, Finnick's girlfriend of two weeks be his fiancé? Will District 4's most eligible bachelor, be taken forever? Much is unknown now, however we will all soon know if the rock appears on the finger."_ The article goes on to talk about places that Finnick and Aquainna were spotted together, and photos of the two. My heart drops. How can this be possible? How can he do this to me? I love Finnick. He is not getting married to that sea-urchin. He can't, he just can't. Everything that I am doing will be for nothing if he does.

I try to forget about this unfortunate turn of events. I hand the newspaper to Aqua without uttering a word. I simply stand there in silence until I am startled by the sounds of trumpets playing as the mayor, our Capitol escort, and previous victors (one being Finnick) take the stage. I turn to the crowd and vacantly stare ahead as I wait until the time where I volunteer.

I space out. When I regain my sense of reality the Capitol escort is wrapping his speech about how amazing the Capitol is. I listen in to his conversation, because soon I will have to step in.

"Now as we all know," the Capitol escort starts, "the women are first to volunteer. So do we have—"

"I volunteer!" I shout. But I'm not the only one. I look over and see another girl my age, maybe older, utter the same words as I. I give her a dirty look and begin to run to the stage. I will not let this girl take this from me. This is my year. The girl is right behind me, she actually tries to grab for me, but I am too far ahead. I know the rules in District 4. The first one on that podium to say their name and declare that they volunteer gets the title of tribute. All I have to do is reach the podium and say the words that have been repeating in my head for the last two days.

I am on the first step and I know I have won. I look out to the crowd. One face stands out to me… Evian's. The look on his face breaks my heart. For once I feel like I am not doing the right this. I go to turn around when the Capitol man grabs me and asks me to introduce myself. Without thinking I say, "My name is Pura Onix and I volunteer as Female tribute of District 4." And in a matter of seconds, I regret what I just said.

The crowd cheers. My heart beats and I realize that I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I look back at Finnick who is clapping quietly. _What am I doing?_ I think to myself. _Finnick Odair is not worth mine and my brother's life. _And just as I think of my brother I look over and see him take his place on the podium and announces his name. The man from the Capitol grabs both of our hands and raises them as the crowd bursts into applause. I scan the audience for my mother, and when I see her distraught face I regret everything. Not only did I condemn myself to death, but I condemned my brother as well; forcing my mother to witness the death of both of her children in one year. _What have I done? I am a monster._

**Cato**

Never in my life have I woken up with a smile on my face. But today, today is going to be the best day of my life. Today is the day that I join the ranks of my father and grandfather as Hunger Games Victors. I thrust my body up and I'm disturbed by what I see. I see the brown eyes of a ball of dirty fur looking back at me. The sad thing is that I automatically know why this creature is in my room.

"Slade!" I shout. Seconds later my brother prances in with a large smile on his face. "What the hell is this?" I ask as I hold the thing by the back of his neck, offering it to Slade.

"It's a baby German Shepard. I found him in the street so I decided to give him to you. Like a good luck present." My brother says innocently.

"Get this god damn stray away from me before I snap its neck." I threaten, and within seconds Slade snatched the creature away from me.

"Jesus Cato, I was trying to be nice." He says cradling the animal as if it were his own child.

"You put a flee infested _thing_ in my bed. How does that look like a nice gesture?"

"I washed him." Slade protests.

"Not very well." I fight back.

"Well I figured that since you and Persephone got in a fight last night—"

"How the hell do you know about that?" I stop him.

"I heard you two."

"You were listening in on my conversation?!" I roar.

"Well… I… umm… I just uh…" I can tell that Slade is scared. He is always terrified of me. I want to keep him terrified. I want to prove to him that spying on my leads to dire consequences.

"Do you know the punishment for spying on me?" I ask in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry Cato. I won't do it again." Slade pleads.

I grab Slade and throw him into my bed and begin to wrestle with him. I decide not to strike Slade or yell at him. This is Slade's last time seeing me as just a normal older brother. I know that once I become Victor, I won't have times like these with Slade. So I decide to take this advantage now. I have Slade in a choke-hold. My usual technique. In fact I use this so much on Slade that he manages to escape. The Sneaky little bastard learned how to escape my death-lock! Slade gets on top of me and tries to punch me. But I grab his fist and thrust it backwards, almost breaking it, but stopping before I inflict actual damage. I fling Slade off of me and the bed. I get out of my bed and crouch down getting ready to attack him. Slade mimics my stance.

"I'm going to teach you how to take down a heavier opponent than you when they run at you at full speed." I say. Slade nods with a large smile on his face, and his tongue hanging out as he concentrates. "Okay, I'm going to see what you're instinctual reaction is, than I will teach you the right way." Slade nods again. I crouch down lower and wait for an opening. Almost instantly I have it. I charge at Slade and he does exactly what I expect a weak opponent to do: move out of the attacker's way. "No Slade. That's wrong."

"I'm still alive. So I must be doing something right."

"I knew you were going to do that." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Then why didn't you get me?" Slade says with a smile on his face that I just want to punch off.

"Because I wanted to confirm that you would do that. Now let's try again." I charge at Slade and again he moves out of my way, but this time I grab at him and pin him to the ground. "Got ya!" I yell. I sit up, my body still on top of Slade's as he struggles to get out from under me.

"Get off of me you hippo!" He yells.

"Slade, I could have killed you six times by now."

"Well thank god I'm not going into the arena with you!" He shouts from under me.

"Come one Slade, Soon you are going to go into The Hunger Games, you are going to have to learn how to fight."

"What if I don't want to go into The Hunger Games?"

I look at Slade and I can see that he is not kidding. "Slade, it is a Skinner family tradition to win in The Hunger Games. If you don't go into the games not only will you be breaking a family tradition, but you will also be a disgrace to the Skinner name." I say with all seriousness.

"What if I want to become a fashion designer?" Slade says in a homosexual tone.

"Okay now you are messing with me. And I don't like it." I flip Slade over and pull his arm behind his back and pull it up his spine. Slade struggles, but he isn't doing himself any good with me still sitting on top of him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He shouts out in pain.

"There is no uncle in The Hunger Games." I respond.

"Uncle! Please Cato! Uncle!"

I smile with delight as I hear Slade yell. I look up and see my real uncle. "Oh hey Uncle Knox. What's up?" I say casually as I still bestow pain upon my brother.

"I remember your father and I used to do things like this." My uncle says with a smile as he reminisces about his and my father's childhood.

"Too bad he isn't that good of a fighter, maybe it would be more exciting if it was somewhat of a challenge." I say with Slade still struggling under me.

"What the hell is going on in here." Hearing his voice automatically makes me get off of Slade and stand up strait as if I am a soldier and he is my captain inspecting me. I stand up strait and hold my head up high. Not too long after does Slade do the same.

"Oh come now Brutus. The boys are having some innocent fun." My uncle says casually to his father. I don't know how he can talk to my grandfather the way he does. Grandpa Brutus is large, mean, and one of the most terrifying people I have ever met. He is probably the only person I really fear besides my father; however my father has nothing on Brutus.

"Innocent fun Knox? This young boy is about to go into The Hunger Games, and how does he start off his day? By playing mindless wrestling games with a boy that knows nothing of fighting." Brutus looks me in the eyes. "Stop parading around in your boxers and get dressed young man." Brutus turns away from me. "He hasn't even started the games and he is already a disappointment." He says to himself, yet loud enough for me to hear. I put my head down with embarrassment and humiliation.

"Don't take anything the man says to heart boy." My uncle says. I lift my head and look at him. "The old man is senile." I smile at my uncle as he leaves. I turn to my brother who looks terrified, even after Brutus left.

"I'm sorry Cato." He says with his head down. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I smile and punch Slade in the arm. "Ouch!" He yells holding his arm. "What was that for?" He yells.

"You are such a wimp." I say with a smile. Slade smiles as he realizes that I am doing this to take his mind off of Brutus. Slade kicks me in the leg. "Is that all you got little girl?" I antagonize him. Slade continues to kick and punch me. I simply block back and provoke Slade with hurtful words. Slade seems to get really into it until we are both interrupted.

"Slade!" The loud roar of my father echoes in my room. Slade stops in his tracks and puts his head down. "What they hell are you doing in here?"

"Dad, we were just—"

"Did I ask you Cato?" My father snaps. I shake my head. "Then shut your mouth." My father turns to Slade. "Today is a big day for your brother. Do not waste his time with your presence!" My father snaps. The sound of barking fills the room and I know that my father is going to have a fit. "What the hell is that?" he asks. I drag the dog from under my bed and bring it to his attention. My father has an utter look of disgust on his face. "This is your doing no doubt." He says looking at Slade, who's gaze is pinned to the ground. "Answer me!" He shouts and slaps Slade.

"It was me!" I yell. I can't bare to watch my father strike my brother again. My father looks at me with shock and disbelieve. "I went for a walk last night after dinner and found him on the street. So I brought him home. I was going to tell you when you woke up." I say.

My father moves close to my face. "If today wasn't the day of The Reaping I would strike you where you stand. But, unfortunately, today is your day. Remember this Cato and never forget it. Never, and I mean never, lie for your brother again. Do you understand me?" I nod once. "Do you understand me!" He snaps.

"Yes sir!" I yell back.

"Now get ready." My father says with a disgusted look on his face. And he walks away.

"I better go." My brother says with his head down.

"Slade!" I call out. Slade hesitates, probably because he fears that I will strike him as well, but eventually turns to me. I simply wink at him. Slade smiles and leaves. I know that its not much. But it's enough to show him that I care for him, and that will never change.

I start to get ready. I know that if I'm not ready soon my father and grandfather will drag my naked ass out of the shower and probably kill me themselves. I get in the shower and start my daily ritual. I never realized this, but once I get out of my bed I find myself doing a zombie-like ritual that seems to never change as the days do. Every day I get out of my bed, take a shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, go downstairs, eat breakfast, and go to school. I never realized until now how boring my day starts off. It doesn't just end there. School is never exciting. And when school is over I go strait to my uncle's house and train until late in the night, then I go home, eat dinner with my family, go up to my room, occasionally have a night with Persephone or some other girl that means nothing to me, and then I go to sleep and start the day over again. It's quite dissatisfying knowing that I let myself live my life this way for seventeen years. Unarguably the most exciting thing that has happened in my life is probably The Hunger Games. Hopefully when I come home as Victor, everything will change. I will be able to travel all the districts. I will meet the world's most beautiful women, and they will cater to my every need. All of Panem will know my name. All of Panem will fear me. I will have all the money in the world, all the fame in the world, and no one can take that from me. Not Brutus, not Knox, and not Kahn. I will be The 74th Hunger Games Victor, and no one can stop me.

"Cato. What do you want to eat?" My mother says as she finishes making pancakes.

"I'll just have pancakes mom." She turns to me and hands me a plate of three pancakes with syrup on the side. I manage to get a glance at my mother's eye before she turns away from me. I am heartbroken to see what my father has done to her this time. This is by far the worst that he has done to her. I wonder what keeps my mother in this house. Fear I suppose. Fear that if she leaves then my father will do unspeakable things to her. But is fear really enough to keep her here after all that he has done to her? He strikes her. He cheats on her. He yells at her. He forces her to do things that she doesn't want to do. What could honestly keep her here.

"How is someone capable of doing something so sickening?" My mother asks as she watches the news.

"What's that mom?" I ask.

"Two sisters were caught trying to leave their district when Three Peacekeepers found them. They forced their mother to chose which one stays with her and which one becomes an Avox." Everyone in Panem knows that there are only two kinds of people that can leave a district without becoming an Avox. One, the Victor of a previous Hunger Games. Any Victor can travel through districts without being hassled. And the other are the tributes to The Hunger Games. "I swear," my mother continues, "I will go through all the pain in the world to keep both my children safe." And at that moment I know why my mother stays though all the pain and mistreatment that my father bestows upon her. She stays for Slade and I. She would never leave us at the hands of my father. And in that instant I can say that I love my mother and mean it.

"I can't imagine living my life without a mother like you." I say. My mother turns towards me and smiles as her eyes tear up. She comes over towards me and hugs me. And for the first time in over ten years, I hug my mother back.

"Cato! Poppy!" My father shouts. I stop hugging my mother and look at my father. "Let's go. We don't have much time." I look at the clock and see that we actually have thirty minutes to spare. But when it comes to my father and The Hunger Games, to be early, is to be on time.

When we arrive to City Hall a large crowd has already formed around the stage. Around this time all of District 2 is in joy and excitement as to who will represent our wonderful district. Because District 2 has won almost every Hunger Games for the last thirty years, no one is sad or gloomy around this time, because chances are that we are going to win again. I look around in the crowd of people my age. I see so many familiar faces from school, yet none of them are good enough friends that I would want to go up to them and talk to them. In fact I don't really have anyone like that. Everyone is too jealous of me and my family that they don't want to be my friend. It doesn't really matter to me. I truly don't care about anyone here. I don't need friends to fill my life. Friends only slow you down in attaining victory. I still want to see if I find anyone worth talking to. I mean I do have twenty minutes to spare. I look around and my eyes find Persephone. I would go up to her and talk to her, but she is with four other girls that I had… sex with. And I'd rather stay away from that anticipated awkward situation.

Minutes pass and I still haven't found anyone that I would want a conversation with. I scan the crowd for someone that I might know enough and want to have a conversation with. My gaze finds a girl who also looks around in the crowd. I stare at her. She looks so familiar. She turns her head towards me and now I know who she is. I find myself smiling knowing that she is still alive. I don't know her name. Hell, I don't know anything about her. All I know is the night that I had with her. That night she made me rethink everything that I was doing to myself. She was the first girl to really make me think about what I was doing with myself. She was the only girl that made me second guess my father. God, she looks gorgeous right now. She wears a rich purple tunic and dark jeans. A simple outfit yes, but still amazingly stunning on her. Her eyes meet mine, and I feel a shock of electricity hit my heart. She gives me a strange look that I can't read, and looks away from me. Hell, who am I kidding, she probably doesn't even remember me.

The ceremony has begun, and our mayor speaks of Panem, the fall of District 13, and The Capitol. Soon after our Capitol escort begins to speak. She has bright pink hair with a lime green get-up… The lovely fashion of the Capitol never seizes to amaze me. I think her name is Lotus, but even after six years of her I still don't care enough to know. I look up on stage and see a handful of mentors, or previous victors. Two being of my family. I see my father's eyes hit mine. He is preparing me for what I must do next. I get ready. I need to make it to that podium as quickly as I can.

And when the time calls for it, me and six other kids make our way to the stage. All hopefuls in the games. I begin to run. I will make it to that podium, and I will be tribute. I am almost there, but there is a kid in front of me. He is defiantly going to make it… no, I wont let him. I jump over him and lunge myself onto the stage. I walk over to the podium and announce, "My name is Cato Skinner and I volunteer as male Tribute of District 2 for the 74th Hunger Games." I am proud of myself. I did it. I look back at my father who, like my grandfather, is not smiling, but has an approved look on his face. It doesn't matter. I did what they wanted me to do. I will continue the legacy of The Skinner family name.

The girls are just as bad as the men were. There are many that fight to be at my side in the games. I see that Persephone is but one in the crowd of dozens that fight for it. I find myself rolling my eyes. How pathetic. She wouldn't last a day in the games. Not a single… and that's when I see her. The girl in the purple tunic. She is one that fights to be tribute. As much as I would love to have her by my side, I prey that she doesn't get on this stage, for if she does, I will be forced to kill her in the games.

Never have I known what it feels like to not get what I want. I've always received everything I have asked. So why now? Why, out of all the things that I have asked for, does this not come true. I will give everything that I possess to keep her from being tribute, but once she announces her name, "My name is Clove Crafter and I volunteer as female tribute of District 2," the only thing I can think of is, _Clove… the name of a true goddess._

**Clove**

The first thing I can process when I open my eyes is pain. I can't even imagine getting up right now. I find it highly impossible to move my body. I know that Cortex really beat my ass yesterday, but I never predicted it being this bad. I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to move the coming day. I can think of two reasons why I shouldn't get up right now. One, I'm in far too much pain, and two, it will make Storm talk to me again. Right now, fame and fortune don't sound as appealing as they should. I don't really know if I want to volunteer for The Hunger Games. The only reason why I am even considering it is because I need the money. I need to keep Storm and I afloat financially. Otherwise we are going to lose the house and be put into District Homes. We should be in one right now, but as far as District 2 is concerned, we are still living with our uncle, whom I killed for abusing the both of us. I know that I can't lose Storm, and I refuse to let her go into The Hunger Games herself, so it's up to me to win and get the money and the home. We can't live off of our parents' will money forever.

I look at the clock and when I see the neon blue lights shining the time back at me, I jump out of bed. The pain is excruciating, but I don't have time to worry about it. The Reaping is in less than ten minutes. I am tremendously infuriated with Storm for not waking me up. She is being selfish and ignorant. She thinks that I am only going into the games for the fame or for my own personal gain. She doesn't realize that I am doing this for her. I am putting my life on the line so that she and I can stick together. I swear, when I come back from The Hunger Games, she better beg for my forgiveness.

I run into my bathroom while I take off my clothes. I get to my bathroom and turn on the shower. Nearly seconds after the water begins to run, I jump directly into the fall of the icy cold water. My instinct and reflexes beg me to jump out of the fall of the water and wait for it to heat up, but I don't. I don't have much time, and I have to be ready and at The Reaping in less than ten minutes. It takes me five minutes to finish everything that I have to do in the shower. An all time record for me. I turn off the water, grab a towel, and go to the sink where I brush my teeth. I brush my teeth so vigorously that I see blood in my spit. I disregard this, and go to my room where I get dressed.

I put on my favorite dark washed jeans and a black tank top. I debate over which tunic I should wear, the royal blue, the crimson red, or the rich purple. I've never really cared for fashion or what I look like to other people, but this day is very much different, today I will be on television, today I will represent my district in The Hunger Games. So today I should look my best. I pick up the crimson red tunic. Red is an angry/passionate color, both which I am, angry at the world and everyone in it, and passionate about one day destroying them all. As I start to put the tunic on, I feel something pulling it off of me. I take the tunic off and look to see that it is my sister. She doesn't want me to wear the red. I touch the blue. Blue represents relaxation… I defiantly don't want to look relaxed in a crowd of blood-thirsty killers. I look up at Storm for approval and she shakes her head. I touch the purple one. Purple represents creativity and insight; it also attracts others into thinking that you are fascinating. Storm nods. I smile at her and put on the rich purple tunic. I look at the time, and we only have three minutes to get to The Reaping. Luckily my uncle wasn't completely useless, he was actually smart enough to do was buy a house close to City Hall.

"Come on." I say. "Let's go." As I am running out the door Storm hands me something. I look at it and see that it is scrambled eggs and bacon wrapped in a pita. Not my favorite meal, but the fact that she made me a breakfast to go is the thought that counts. Maybe Storm is finally warming up to the idea of me leaving for The Hunger Games. I scarf the breakfast pita down my mouth. I almost throw up because I just brushed my teeth, and shoving all that food in my mouth at once made my gag reflexes jump. I don't show Strom though, I don't want her to think that it was a terrible meal and that I don't appreciate everything that she has done for me, because the truth of the fact is, I appreciate everything that she has done for me, and I don't know how I would live if she wasn't in my life.

I look up and we are at The Reaping, the mayor hasn't taken his place on the stage so we are early. I tell Storm to go in her age group and find her friends. She smiles a half-ass smile and walks in the very front of the crowd where her age group is held. She is only twelve so she is in the very front of the crowd, and I am seventeen, so I am in the very back. I look around to see if there is anyone that I know. I see many people from school that I am acquainted with, many that would carry on a conversation if I started it, but none were worth the effort. I look around more and I feel someone's eyes on me. I glance their way and there I see him.

His name is Cato Skinner. A pompous, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, ignorant dick. His family is one of the richest and well-known in District 2. A long line of Victors in his family, my guess is that they expect the same from him. Cato is known for being a short tempered womanizer. All the girls in District 2 will do anything to get with Cato, and most of them probably have. Cato has no consideration for the girls that love him oh so much, and has the brain mass of a retarded ant. My blood boils at the thought of him. I hate everything that he is, everything that his family is. I will do anything to shove my fist do far up his face. But I don't hate him because he is self-centered, or because he is insensitive towards everyone, or even because his family is a bunch of corrupt power-hungry aristocrats. I hate him because of what he did to me. He made me care about him; he made me think that he is this poor little boy that is bossed around by mommy and daddy; he made me think that there was more to him then just everything that the public sees; he made me believe in his lies; he made me open up to everything; he made me forget who I am and turned me into what he wanted me to be.

Cato gives me a small smile. I can't believe he remembers me. Someone like him goes through girls every hour. I can't believe he has the audacity to smile at me after everything he has done to me. How can he think that I would possibly forget everything that he put me through? I turn my head away from Cato, giving him a look that says 'I want nothing to do with you'. Hopefully he gets the hint.

The ceremony has begun and the mayor has taken his place on the stage in front of the podium. He runs through the same speech that we and every other district in the world hears. I can practically speak the same speech at this point in my life with not a word misplaced. I decide no to listen to it this time. I know that I will lose my mind if I actually pay attention to every word that falls from his lips. I look forward and see a group of girls from my school. They would be considered the popular girls. A group that I regretfully say that I was once apart of. I know all those girls, their faces, and their darkest of secrets, as they mine. Among the girls; Athena, Hera, Diana, Vesta, and Persephone. All have had Cato. Interesting how they can all get along. I wonder if they talk about their time with him. I know for a fact that Persephone is Cato's girlfriend or something. My guess is that she is the or something. Probably his toy until he finds a newer shinier one. It amazes me how Persephone and these other girls can just waste their time on a guy that they know that won't love them back the way they want him to. And the worst part is that these girls know that he is getting with their friends, and yet they still throw themselves at him. Like I said, it never seizes to amaze me how desperate girls are to keep Cato Skinner in their bed.

I listen in on their pathetic conversations. "Did you hear that Cato is volunteering this year?" Vesta asks. Great. Now I am going to be stuck with the ignorant dick for months!

"Yeah. This is his last year to keep up his family's name." Athena says.

"Well I'm going to volunteer so I can be by his side." Persephone says with great pride in her voice. Athena rolls her eyes, as do I. "What?" Persephone asks in an offended tone. "I can survive with him by my side."

"Seph," Athena starts. I feel a jolt hit my heart; I remember calling Persephone Seph once. Diana was Dee, Vesta was Vessie, and Athena was Neena. Hera and I didn't have nick names, but it's just sad remembering everything that I use to have with these girls. Ever since I started to train immensely with Cortex I lost them completely. I became obsessed with training, and I lost my only friends. "Cato is not going to protect you in the games; he is only going to worry about himself in there. He won't give you a second glance if you are dieing on the floor."

"He might even force a spear in your back." Hera says.

"Not because he wants to spare you the pain, but because he wants to be the one that ultimately killed you." Diana says.

"You people are terrible, Cato loves me, and he will do everything in his power to protect me." Persephone has lost her mind.

"Seph," Athena starts, "Cato is nothing more than a bitch in heat. All he wants is a girl to satisfy him, and he doesn't care what girl that is, as long as it's a girl."

"Then why does he have me in his bed every night?"

"He had me in his bed a couple of weeks ago." Hera says.

"Me too." Vesta says. And Diana simply nods.

"See Seph, you mean nothing to Cato, no girl does." Athena says trying to get to Persephone.

"I'm still going to try." I never realized how persistent Persephone is. It's sad to see a girl that use to be my friend care so much about a guy that only sees her as nothing more than a good time in return.

I lose interest in what they are saying when our Capitol escort walks up to the podium. Her name is Lotus and she looks like one with her hot pink hair and lime green jumpsuit. She talks of the Capitol and how she is pleased to see us all. Then she moves on to the volunteers. Almost instantly six boys from ages 14 to 17 are rushing to the stage, and as Vesta said, Cato is one of them. A young boy from the 14 year old group is in the lead as he begins to climb up the stage instead of using the stairs, when Cato so boldly jumps over the kid and makes it on the stage as his foot barley catches the edge of it. He runs to the podium and announces his name. "My name is Cato Skinner and I volunteer as male tribute of District 2 for The 74th Hunger Games." A perfect way to announce your volunteerism. Cato looks back at his father and grandfather who simply nod with approval. I can see that Cato is still a slave to his father's contentment.

Lotus asks for the girls and all hell breaks loose. More than three times the number of the men is running for that stage. I see that Persephone is indeed one of the girls fighting for that spot. I didn't think she would actually go for it, and she is truly trying. I won't let her, or any other girl beat me to that stage. If I don't go into the games this year then Storm will be forced to go in next year, and I won't condemn my sister to death. I charge at the stage, knocking over my fair share of girls. I push my way onto the stage as another girl is on the stairs and I announce my name. "My name is Clove Crafter and I volunteer as female tribute of District 2!" And now I wait patiently for the day that I am crowned victor.

I look down at Storm who has a horrified look on her face. _I'm sorry Storm, but I had to._ I look over at Cato as Lotus lifts both our arms in the air. And there is only one thing that comes to my mind when I see his face. _I will make you suffer for what you did to me.

* * *

**If you are interested in Storm's Story read my story "A Sister's Turmoil". **_


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

**Marvel**

The crowd roars as our Capitol escort lifts mine and Glimmer's arms in the air. We are the ones that will represent District 1 in The Hunger Games. We are the ones that will fight for our district. We are the ones that will die at the hand of those from District 2. Now, I'm usually an optimistic person, but after what Sapphire informed me of the monstrous build of District 2's male tribute, I find that being optimistic will not keep me alive in The Hunger Games. I look over at my female cohort who does not seemed fazed by the thought of near death. She is blowing kisses at the crowd and eating up the attention that the crowd is feeding her. I honestly don't know how I am going to put up with her during the games. Right now, dieing doesn't sound so terrible.

Almost seconds after the crowd basks in our glorious presence, (as Glimmer might believe) we are rushed by four Peacekeepers. We are taken behind the stage and the crowd is already trying to maul us. They want to touch us one last time before we die, they want to kill us for taking their spot, or they want to save us from imminent death. Whatever the case is, the crowd has lost their minds and they want a piece of us. Glimmer obviously fears for her life in the hype of the crowd. She shields her head and face under her arms and screams for them all to leave her alone and go away. The Peacekeepers roar at the crowd to step away from us and give us some space, but the massive hordes of people refuse to listen and continue to claw at us. My first instinct as a caring male is to protect Glimmer. I press her head to my chest and enclose her head in the comfort of my arms to shield her from the grubby hands of the crowd. Glimmer still screams for her life, but is obviously more composed than she was before.

After what seems like hours in the chaos of the crowd but what could only be minutes, we are placed into separate rooms in City Hall to say our goodbyes to our families and loved ones. Glimmer is the first who is escorted into a room. Before the door is closed behind her se looks back at me and smiles at me; a simple gesture, but to both of us it means a lot.

I am placed into the room right next to Glimmer's. The two Peacekeepers look at me, nod once, and close the door. I wait for a while and examine the room I am placed in. The room is nice, there are red velvet couches with gold trim, the walls are a rich beige color, and the tile on the ground is marble. I'm not in the room for long when my family is let into the room by the Peacekeepers. I know that we only have five minutes to talk to I know this won't be a very sincere goodbye.

The two Peacekeepers come in and ask me if I'd allow my family to see me. I nod once and they let my family in. I look at my two younger siblings. My sister hides her face from my view, I know that she has been crying, and she doesn't want to show me that. My younger brother looks at me with a stone cold look on his face. He is scared for me. His face is pale white, he looks like he is staring at a ghost, and he probably will soon. My mother has the look of utter distraught imbedded on her face. I look at my father who has an expressionless look on his face. I'm not sure if he is sad, happy, angry, or what. It bothers me that my father doesn't come in here hugging me and saying "I'm proud of you son". I mean I threw my best friend off of the stage to take the place of tribute under my father's wishes. Hell, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be in these games, and I don't want to lose my life! We all stand there in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other. I can't believe that my family is wasting the little time that we have to see each other on mindless staring. This is ridiculous, this is probably the last time that I am going to see my family and they can't even talk to me!

Finally after probably three minutes of pure silence my brother speaks up, "good luck," is all he can speak, but it's more than what anyone else has said.

"Please don't die Marvel." My sister cries behind the wall of hair that she is hiding in. What great advice, I'll be sure to think about that when the beast from District 2 picks me apart.

We only have one minute now, and my father has said nothing about my sacrifice, no thank you, no word falls from his lips. I figure that I'm not going to get anything that I want from my father and I might as well just not expect anything from him. The less you expect from people, the less they are a disappointment.

My mother hugs me as she realizes that her time with me is running out. She lets out a yelp of tears and squeezes me in her tight grip. "I love you." She lets out with a cry. "I'm so proud of you." I love hearing those words, but they are not from her that I want them to come from. "Come back to me okay?" I hesitate to answer and my mother sees this. "Please just put up a fight." I nod once and she hugs me one last time.

At this point the Peacekeepers are taking my family away. My mother kisses me on the forehead and is the first to leave; my brother and sister are soon to follow. My father stays back and looks at me. The Peacekeepers hesitate to take my father away; they don't want to pick a fight where it's not needed. My father looks at me with a stern look on his face, and with one quick unexpected motion, my father grabs me and hugs me. "You're doing the right thing." He simply says, and then walks away from me as the Peacekeeper escort him out.

I figure that my family is going to be the only people to visit me. I'm fine with it. I'm contempt with the fact that someone came and said goodbye to me. However when a Peacekeeper pokes his head through the door and asks if I will allow Dusk to see me I'm quite surprised. I thought Dusk wouldn't want anything to do with me after our altercation at The Reaping. I allow Dusk to come in. I figure that I have to apologize to him anyway.

The Peacekeeper holds the door open as Dusk walks in. Once the door is closed Dusk looks up at me, and I start my apology.

"Hey Dusk, I just wanted –"

Before I can even get my thoughts together Dusk comes charging at me. I am so socked that I don't even think to move. Dusk pins me up against the nearest wall and starts yelling at me about how much this meant to him, and how I ruined him. I try to yell for help but Dusk has his forearm pressed up against my windpipe. Dusk goes on talking but I can't really comprehend what he is saying anymore because of the lack of oxygen to my brain. I begin to have tunnel vision, and my hearing is decreasing.

I know that if I don't do anything then Dusk will kill me. I try desperately to scream but I know I can't. I try to hit Dusk will my free arms, but he doesn't budge, and kicking him just makes me lose more oxygen. So I do what is left in my mind. I begin to hit the wall that Dusk has pinned me against. I hit it so hard that I feel the sticky substance that I can only imagine being blood.

Seconds after the blood came from my hands I hear the faint sound of the door opening, however the Peacekeepers knocked the door down. They each grab one of Dusks arms and drag him off of me and out the room. Dusk goes on to yell about how I will die in the games, and that I won't win. I hate hearing this from my once friend, and as the words fall from his lips, I feel a jolt of sadness in my heart. Sadness that I quickly cover up with bitterness, as I yell back at him about how I have always been better than him.

After my fight with Dusk I lay down on the couch in silence, hoping to get my strength back as I wait for Glimmer to finish with her guests. Knowing her, this might take a very long time, so I'm sure to get really comfy. I find myself drifting in and out of sleep, when I am woken up by screams and shouts. I quickly get up and open my door. I look out in the hall and see the oddest thing. Glimmer's boyfriend, also known as the mayor's son, is being forced out of Glimmer's room by two Peacekeepers with his shirt off and pants unzipped. He is struggling and ordering the Peacekeepers to let him go. While Glimmer is yelling at the Peacekeepers to give her one more minute with him, that she can "finish it in one minute". I don't want to know what she means by "it" but I think I have a good clue.

The Mayor's son is taken away and the hype dies down. I look over at Glimmer whose gaze reaches mine. She looks at me for a while and then gives me a seductive smile, and walks back into her room. I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long Hunger Games.

**Glimmer**

Their cheers, their screams, their envious love. I blow kisses to the loving crowd as they cheer and chant my name. I absolutely love the attention that the crowd is giving me and I bask in it. I am most defiantly a crowd pleaser. I look out into the crowd and see my mother and father waving to me and shedding tears of joy knowing that their baby girl is finally the star that she has always deserved to be. In the mist of all this glory we are so brutally forced off of stage and into City Hall by four Peacekeepers. I am fuming inside as the Peacekeepers take me away from my natural scene: on stage with the crowd cheering me on.

Once we are off stage the crowd goes wild, for me of course. But once we hit the floor the crowd goes from loving fans, to hungry savages. They yell, and grab, and claw at us. I don't know what's going on. Shouldn't they love us? We are representing them in the arena. We are everything that District 1 stands for. They shouldn't be attacking us, they should be praising us. They should be on their hands and knees, worshiping the ground we walk over.

I begin to scream as some people from the crowd begin to pull on my hair. Attacking me verbally is one thing, but when verbal violence turns to physical, that's where I draw the line. I scream and beg for them to go away but they don't, they just continue to attack me. I shield my face from the crowd's grubby claws. I already have one cut on my face, I don't need another. Shielding my face doesn't work because they are still getting a-hold on my face. It gets so bad that my male counterpart actually has to step in and protect me. Now I kind of feel bad for not taking the time to know his name. All I remember is that it starts with a M. Manny? Marble? Something along those lines.

It seems like hours but we are finally inside the sanctuary of City Hall. From here we are situated in separate rooms where we will be saying our final good byes to the ones that we love before entering the arena. I am put into a room first and I see that Manny, or whatever, is in the room next to mine. I'll have to remember to thank him for protecting me.

I turn away from the door and look at the room that I am placed in. The room has nothing very extravagant about it. There is nothing in this room that I don't already have in my own home, and there is nothing that makes this room worth remembering.

Almost seconds after I am placed in this plain room, a Peacekeeper asks me if I'll permit my family to come see me. I say of course and my family is escorted into the room by two Peacekeepers. It's amazing how much security they go through for the tributes. I wonder if anyone has tried to or successfully killed a tribute while they were saying their good byes. In my memory of observing the games, there was no such scenario. My mother comes over and hugs me. She kisses me on both cheeks but stops when she sees the cut on my left cheek from Jet.

"What happened there?" My mother asks quiet disturbed, not because there is a large cut on my face, but because I failed to cover it up.

"I fell when I stepped out of the shower." I say in a calm and cool tone. I know that a stupid answer like that will pass with my parents; they don't usually put a lot of effort into understanding why I would take the extra attempt to lie about something.

"Oh," my mother simply says, "well you have always been so clumsy." That's actually highly untrue. Fourteen years of ballet made me light and graceful on my feet. My mother just doesn't want to put in the effort of knowing what really happened to me.

"Well sweetie we are so proud of you." My father says.

"Oh yes," my mother jumps in. "Never has a Malachite participated in The Hunger Games, so you are starting a tradition. Oh if only I had half the courage as you…" my mother trails off to the thoughts of her childhood while my father and I stand there in awkward silence.

"Well…" My father starts. "We better leave you to your tribute duties. I'm sure there is something more important for you to do than talk to us." Translation: see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya.

"Bye sweetie!" My mother shrieks in a sing-song voice, kisses me twice, and leaves. My father simply smiles and follows my mother out.

I go to the couch and lay down. I figure that my parents are the only ones that will come visit me, so I guess I just have to wait for Manny to be done with his family and friends. I am surprised when a Peacekeeper opens the door, but when that name falls from his lips my heart drops. Out of plain curiosity I consent to Jet's visit. If Jet tries something this time, I have body guards to come in at any second. A Peacekeeper escorts Jet in and I'm surprised to see that his head is down. Jet is a very prideful person and almost never has his head down. The Peacekeeper closes the door behind Jet and leaves us alone in the silence of the room.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly. I have never talked to Jet with this tone in my voice, and I kind of like it. It makes me feel empowering.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm… sorry." I don't feel his apology is sincere. He can't even look me in the eyes and tell me that he is sorry, so why should I believe him?

"You're sorry for what?" I ask bitterly. I want to rub this in Jet's face while I still have physical help only a doorway away.

"Glimmer you know what I am sorry about." He says with his head still down. He knows what I am doing and he doesn't like it.

"I want to hear those words come out of your mouth." I say with a sly smile on my face.

Jet looks up at me with his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry for… for hitting you." My smile grows bigger. I know that this is hard for Jet to say. He has always gotten away with hitting girls, and none of them gave him a hard time, but I refuse to be like the rest of them. I will make Jet pay for hitting me. I will make him know what it feels like to feel weak and helpless. And the best way to rub this in Jet's face is by making him re-live his mistake.

"I don't think there is a need to make that altercation public, don't you agree?" Jet nods once. "Say it to me."

"There is no need for this Glimmer." He says in an aggravated tone.

"Oh I think there is Jet. For if you don't do what I tell you then I will do everything in my power make sure the world knows about you and your 'temper problems'. Just imagine what the headlines would read when you run for mayor."

"That's enough Glimmer!" Jet snaps. My words are obviously upsetting Jet, and I love it.

"Get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness." I say with a smile.

"Enough!" Jet yells. He grabs me by the neck and pins me up against the wall. He moves his face only centimeters from mine. "I am sorry Glimmer." He spits out. "I am sorry that I didn't hit you harder!"

I don't know what comes over me. I should be mad at him, furious; but I'm not. I am turned on. I jump up and wrap my legs around Jet's waist and press my lips against his. At first, Jet doesn't know what to make of this. At first he tries to resist, but my seductive ways gets the better of him and he surrenders to lust. I take of Jet's shirt, only leaving his lips when the shirt comes in-between us. I reach for his pants when I hear the door open. I don't stop what I am doing. I will finish what I started. I start to pull his pants down when two Peacekeepers grab Jet by his arms and rip him from my grip. Jet roars in anger to let him go. He shouts in fury on whether or not these men know who he is. I also yell at these two men, begging them to give me one minute. I know that I can finish what I started and satisfy Jet in one minute. That's really all I need. But these two men are not budging though. I watch powerlessly as the two men take my lover away from me. That was the last time I was to see him before I am to go to the games, and I can't even have one more minute to please him and myself.

I look over and see Manny looking at all the commotion that was going on. I smile a seductive smile at him and go back to my room. Just because I can't have Jet anymore, doesn't mean that I can't have fun with anyone else. I hope he is prepared for everything that is about to happen, because I will give him the night of his life.

**Pura and Evian**

I look out into the crowd as they cheer mine and my sister's names. I look into a crowd of excited and eager faces, however some have ominous faces. Those are the people that know that we are brother and sister, and that we are the only things that our mother has. Yet the rest either didn't notice, or think that it is only coincidence that we have the same last name and think nothing more of it. I look away from the crowd and at my idiotic sister that got our family into this awful mess. I'm happy to see that she isn't soaking up the attention like I thought she would. Instead, the horrified look on her face shows that actually resents saying anything. Good. Pura needs to resent everything that she has done up to now, and everything that she is going to do that is relevant to The Hunger Games. It is her fault why we are both here, and it's her fault why we are both probably going to die.

Four Peacekeepers step on stage and grab us by the arms quite violently, and force us off of the stage. Once we hit the ground, the crowd goes wild to touch us. I'm not quite sure why the people do this. It happens every year with every Career District. Besides District 1, 2, and 4; being a tribute is a death sentence and not worth celebrating. If you are chosen for tribute in any of those other districts, the crowd looks at you like you're a dead-man-walking. Here and in District 1, you are a celebrity. In District 2, you are a God.

Once the crowd has settled down a little more we are easily escorted to City Hall where we will say our goodbyes and then move on one step closer to our journey to The Capitol. Since Pura and I are brother and sister we have the choice to be in separate rooms are the same room. I tell them that we will take the same room. Chances are that we are only going to have our mother visit us, so might as well just get the trip done quicker.

Seconds after we are placed in the room a Peacekeeper asks us if we will allow our mother in. We say yes and our frail mother walks into the room. She runs to me and falls in my arms. I hug my mother tightly, knowing that this may be my last chance hugging my mother. I make sure to hog my mother as long as I can. I know that we can't have our guests for long, and besides, Pura doesn't deserve _my _mother's love. She is the reason why we are here.

After about three minutes of silent hugging with me, my mother lets go and goes to Pura. My mother hugs her, and the two of them cry together. I roll my eyes. Not because my mother is crying, but because Pura has the nerve to cry after she fought her way on stage.

"Be safe you two, do you hear me?" My mother says as she lets go of my sister. "You two are brother and sister. You are family. Watch out for each other. You can only trust each other in the games." My mother says looking at both of us.

"I know mom." Pura says with a smile. I roll my eyes and Pura sees. "Don't be mad at me Evian. We are her now and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Excuse me Pura!" I say restraining myself from slapping my sister across the face for one reason: my mother does not need to see us fight. "You are the reason we are here and no matter how far we get in the games I will remind of it every second I get!"

"Stop fighting you two." My mother says knowing that her time is running out. "No matter what she did she is still your sister." My mother says looking at me. She turns to Pura. "And because of your selfish stupidity, you and your brother are forced to compete in these games." She looks at both of us now. "You are both to blame, but don't let that anger ignite a feud between the two of you. You two have a bond that none of the other tributes have. That gives you an advantage over them. However if you spend your time fighting in the games you will condemn each other to death. So stop fighting, make up, and come back to me." And right as our mother finishes speaking, two Peacekeepers come in and ask her to leave, and without struggle, she does so.

I look at Pura and smile. "She's right. No matter how stupid your actions were, we are still family. And nothing can change that."

Pura smiles back and hugs me. "I'm sorry Evian." Pura's voice is muffled in my shoulder. "I wasn't thinking about you or mom. I was just thinking about myself and my own personal gain. I shouldn't have gone on that stage."

"Don't worry about it now Pura." I say. "What's done is done. Now we just focus on surviving." It's funny how when my mother pulls the family card, Pura and I completely switch roles and forgive each other in seconds. In the end, no matter what we do, we are still family.

A Peacekeeper opens the door and Pura and I let go of each other. I am surprised to see that we have another guest. Probably some of our friends to say goodbye to us. The Peacekeeper asks if we will see none other than _Finnick Odair_! I refuse to see him, however Pura turns into a giddy school girl the second his name falls from the Peacekeeper's lips. The Peacekeeper tells us that he is here to see Pura, and not me, and if I have a problem I can leave. I say that I am fine because I will not leave Pura with Finnick alone, ever!

Finnick Odair waltzes into the room with his head up high as if he owns the place. He goes on to talk about how this place brings back old memories of when he was tribute. After talking about himself for a long time, Finnick finally realizes that we are in the room and snaps back to reality. "Oh Pura," Finnck says as if she just walked into the room. "I just wanted congratulate you on becoming tribute." He grabs my sister's hand and kisses it. "Good luck, and come back to us." Then Finnick walks out of the room.

I know that it was a nothing visit, but Finnick did that to piss me off. He knows that I hate him, he's known this for years, and everything he has done with my sister is out of spite towards me. He never liked Pura, he is just a womanizer that wants to get with all the girls, and piss off all their brother's.

I look over at Pura who has melted with joy over Finnick's visit. She seriously thinks he did this for her. I know that if I say something we will fight again, so I spare myself from another fight. However if I hear one word about Finnick I will slap her so hard she won't even remember what he looks like.

Now, I'm not going to think about how we are both going to die in the games, I am going to focus on getting back to District 4 so I can bring down Finnick Odair.

**Cato**

God I love the sound of worship in the morning, but only when it's worship over me of course. The crowd has gone utterly insane as they see Clove and I on stage next to each other. We do make a good pair. I know that we will dominate in the arena. I look at Clove's body up and down and see that she is indeed trained, which makes this so much better. With both Clove and I trained no one will be able to stop us, no one will try to stop us.

I see my mother, uncle, and brother in the crowd. All three cheer me on and shout my name. I look back at my father and grandfather, who again show no emotion of acceptance, however they both calmly clap for me. I look back and the crowd and my eyes find Persephone. She glares at Clove with envious anger. I chuckle to myself at the thought of Persephone up here with me. She would easily die in the arena, and I would do nothing to protect her. Now if Clove is on the verge of death, I will protect her because when the time asks for it, she can protect herself. Persephone can't protect herself or anyone else, so why would I want her to be my female counterpart?

I look back at Clove who is staring at someone in the crowd. I try to find who she is looking at. If it is a male then I will make sure to rid him from her life. However when I find who her gaze is locked on I see that it is on a little girl who is the spitting image of Clove. I guess that this is her sister. Clove's sister looks up at Clove with a mixture of pure horror, and anger. My guess is that her sister didn't want her to volunteer. That's very understandable, but judging from Clove's body and the way that she took the stage, she is far more than experienced to survive in the arena, so there is nothing to worry about.

After letting the crowd bask in the presence of their tributes this year, the Peacekeepers grab us and begin to walk us off stage. Once I hit the ground the crowd throws themselves at my. Girls are yelling my name, trying to get me to notice them. I smile at them, and touch some of their hands. I watch as they melt at my touch. I love it when girls just throw themselves at me. I look over at Clove and she is not next to me like I thought she was. I look around for her and I can't see here.

"Where's the girl?" I ask one of the Peacekeepers who is escorting me.

"It was too dangerous back here for her so she had to be moved ahead." The Peacekeeper says not taking his eyes off of the route ahead.

How is it too dangerous for her and not me? The people are grabbing for us both, I don't see why I wasn't escorted faster. However in less than a minute I am in City Hall. The two Peacekeepers usher me to my room, which is to the left of Clove's who is already in her room.

The two Peacekeepers shut the door behind me and I wait for my visitors to come see me. I hear that it takes twice as long in District 2 than anywhere else to get visitor's to their tributes because the crowds outside are so hectic. Some call us barbaric for the way we act during Hunger Games season, but I see us as admirers. So within ten minutes after I am placed in this room, a Peacekeeper asks me for my mother's permission to enter. I grant it, and my mother walks in.

"My boy." My mother says as she runs to me and hugs me. I hesitate, but I finally wrap my arms around my mother. I feel my mother shake and I realize that she is crying. I let go of my mother and look at her. Her eyes are swollen red because of the tears, and her face has a solemn look to it.

"What's wrong mom?" I ask.

"Nothing Sweetie." My mother lies. I give her a look of anger that she can never deny. Probably because it reminds her of the look that my father gives her before he hits her. "I'm just worried for you sweet heart." My mother smiles. "I'm just going to miss you."

"Do you not think that I'm going to come back?" I ask somewhat angry that my mother doubts my power.

"No honey of course not!" My mother says somewhat scared of me. "I know that you will come back to me. I'm just going to miss you in your days of absence, that's all."

I smile at my mother. "Don't worry; I'll make it a quick Hunger Games." I say with a smirk.

My mother somewhat cringes at my comment. "Well," she says trying to think of something to say. "Your father wanted me to make our visit quick; you have more guests to come see you." My mother smiles, grabs my face, and kisses it. "Goodbye Cato, my love. I'll see you soon." She smiles and leaves the room.

I don't really like the way she said that last part. There was some doubt in her voice on whether or not I would return. I mean it's inevitable that I will become victor… right?

My mother leaves me with that thought for two minutes until a Peacekeeper asks for my permission for my brother's entrance. I simply nod as my mind continues to linger on the thought that my mother doubts my return.

Slade walks in and sees that I am troubled by something. "What's wrong Cato?" Slade asks. "This is the day you've been looking forward to all your life."

"Mom doubts me." I say without thinking about what I am saying.

"What do you mean?" Slade asks.

I look at my little brother who has a worried expression. I decide not to keep this from him. Slade has always been there for me, so I might as well not keep anything from him. "I think mom doubts my return as victor. I think she doesn't think I will make it."

Slade obviously sees how this thought is making me doubt myself and he is quick to diminish the thought. "Mom has never once seen you fight. She never watched you in training with Uncle Knox, and she has never first hand been in your death-lock like I have. She doesn't know how you fight, so she doesn't know what she is talking about."

"But what if she is right? What if I don't win?"

"Cato, you are the best fighter I have ever seen. No one can beat you. And with that girl as your counterpart, you two will destroy the competition, and then you will destroy her and become victor."

"And how many other people have you seen in fights?" I ask skeptically.

"None." Slade admits. "But that's redundant. You are awesome."

I let out a small chuckle. Slade has always been good at putting my mind at ease, even though he doesn't seem to be really good at it. I wonder what I am going to do in the arena without him to calm me down and ease my thoughts.

"Well dad didn't want me to stay long so I better let you go back to your tribute duties… whatever they might be." I smile at Slade and we both hug. As Slade turns to walk away from me when he trips over my foot and falls to the ground. I burst into laughter as Slade gets angry. "You jerk!" Slade yells as he punches my chest. But I still laugh at his failed attempt at trying to hurt me. "Whatever," Slade says as he stops hitting me. "Dad's going to kill me for wasting your time, so we will finish this when you come back." Slade says in a threatening tone.

Once Slade leaves my father, uncle, and grandfather all come in without my permission. I wonder if they scared the Peacekeepers. My uncle Knox walks up to my and slaps me in the back as a congratulation gesture. I cringe in pain, though I try not to yelp like my first instinct asks me to do.

"Ok, listen carefully son." My father says going straight to business. "I will perform as your mentor this year."

"Doesn't that give me an unfair advantage over the girl?" I ask somewhat concerned about Clove. "Isn't that against the rules somehow?"

"No." Brutus jumps in. "I mentored your father, and now he will mentor you, just as you will one day mentor your own son."

"Who will be the girl's mentor?" I ask.

"Whomever she chooses to be her mentor, "my father says in an annoyed tone, "but that doesn't matter Cato. Do not worry about the girl. She is your competition just as much as everyone else is in the arena.

"So do you still want me to form a career alliance with her and District's 1 and 4?" I ask.

"Yes," my father says, "but do not just your life in their hands. No doubt you are the most powerful of them all, and they will target you for being a Skinner; so be prepared to kill them."

"And the girl," my grandfather says, "I can see that there is something there between you two." My heart races. Besides the one time that we bumped into each other, we don't really have a past. But that one time was pretty intimate. I just don't see how my grandfather would be aware of that. "Whatever happened with you two, or is happening, is over. She is you enemy not your ally. No one in the arena is your ally. Therefore forget the girl and think of only yourself."

I nod at my grandfather's directions.

"Our time is up." Knox says look at his watch. And as he reports that, two Peacekeepers hesitantly open the door and tell my family that their time is up.

"Alright." My father says. "I will see you when we bored to train for the Capitol." And my father walks out.

"Good luck boy." My grandfather simply says, and leaves the room.

"Remember Cato," my uncle says as he slowly makes his way out of the room, "the throat is a wonderful part of the body. Get rid of that, and the tribute is down." In other words; strangle, snap, or slice the throat. And with that piece of information, my uncle leaves me alone in the room.

I make my way to the couch to get some rest while Clove finishes, however a Peacekeeper interrupts me to tell me that I have another visitor. I automatically know who it is before the Peacekeeper asks for my permission to let her in. I agree to let her come before he can say who it is; and just as I expected, Persephone walks in.

The Peacekeeper closes the door behind him and the second that he does, Persephone lunges herself at me. I am still on the couch so when she gets on top of me, we are laying on the couch. She begins to unbutton her shirt when I push her off of me. "What the hell are you doing?" I yell in fury.

"I thought I'd visit you before you left." Persephone says innocently as she gets up off of the ground.

"I don't want to have sex with you Persephone. I don't want anything to do with you!" I roar at her.

"But I thought –"

"You thought wrong." I interrupt her.

I see the anger and frustration fill in Persephone's face. "Why Cato," she asks on the verge of tears. "Why are you acting like this towards me?"

"I got bored." I say referring to her body.

Persephone walks over towards me, shoves me down on the couch and gets back on top of me. "Then I'll excite you again." She says seductively.

I shove Persephone off of me harder this time and she hits her head on the floor. I get up off of the couch and make my way towards her. "Don't you understand anything?" I yell. "I'm not interested in you, I'm not satisfied with you anymore, and I never will be!" I grab Persephone by her throat and open the door to the hallway. I look around and see that the Peacekeepers and nowhere in sight, how convenient. I pin Persephone against the wall and move my face only inches away from hers. "No you listen to me and listen to me good." I say in a malicious tone. "I don't like you, I don't want anything to do with you, I don't want to see your face again, and when I come back I don't want to hear a word about me and you being a couple. Do you understand me?" Persephone begins to cry. She simply nods at me as she clenches her lips together. "Do you understand me?" I yell as I shove Persephone's head against the wall.

"Hey!" I hear someone yell. I look to my right and see Clove standing in the hallway outside her room. My mind goes through so many scenarios of what she will do, but I am not prepared when she makes her first move.

**Clove**

The crowd roars with excitement as both I and Cato are the tributes for this year's Hunger Games. Even though this moment is the moment that I have been looking forward to for years I find no satisfaction in it. The crowd is chanting Cato's name. Everyone in District 2 knows Cato and his family, and to see him up here, keeping up the family tradition is an exciting thing. Everyone is positive that District 2 will win this year because a Skinner is competing. This moment is defiantly a bittersweet one. This should also be my time to shine. But compared to Cato, I am no one.

I look out into the crowd and see all the girls giggle and gossip over Cato. I feel sick to my stomach as I see girls fall for guys like Cato. I take a glance at Cato's father and grandfather behind us. Both don't seem very happy to see that their legacy is being carried out. I look back at the crowd and see the one face that cares for me, yet the one face that I don't want to see: Storm. Her expression shows that she is angry that I made it up on stage, and horrified that one of my competitors is Cato Skinner. I give her a reassuring smile, but it doesn't seem to help.

A few minutes after they let the crowd see us, the Peacekeepers come to take us away. Two grab me, and two grab Cato. Once we hit the ground the crowd goes nuts. Girls are grabbing both me and Cato; Cato because they love him, and me because they want to kill me and take my place next to Cato. It gets so bad that the Peacekeeper tells me that it's not safe for me to walk next to Cato and we take the lead towards City Hall. I find myself getting more and more furious as the seconds pass by. Now I can't even walk on the streets without girls trying to grab at me for the chance to be stuck in an arena with Cato for months. It amazes me to see that some people only want to be in the games so they can spend time with their counterpart. It is just sickening. If it was up to me, I would have any other guy here with me over Cato.

I am escorted into City Hall and into my room. A Peacekeeper tells me that it might take a while before I can see my family because we have to wait for Cato to get in, and for the crowd to calm down enough for our loved ones to safely make it into City Hall. So I go to the couch, lie down, and wait for the all mighty and fabulous Cato Skinner to make his way into the building.

About three minutes pass until I hear the commotion of Cato's entrance. He is placed into the room to my left. We both wait about ten minutes until our guests are allowed to come in. The Peacekeeper asks for permission to let my sister Storm in and I accept. Seconds later my sister walks in.

She has her head down and her eyes glued to the floor. I know that she is mad at me and I know that she won't talk to me. I just wonder how long the silent treatment will last. Usually Storm goes days, sometimes weeks without talking to me. But I am about to enter the arena, where my life will be at stake every second, shouldn't she at least say something to me, for the sake of it being her last words to me?

"I know you're mad," I start. I know that Storm won't start the conversation but maybe she will finish it. "But you need to realize that I am doing this for you. I am not doing this because I want to. I'm doing it so you don't have to when the time comes." Storm doesn't budge. "Financially, we are not where I'd like us to be. I am doing this so we won't be forced into a District Home. Would you want that to happen? Do you want to be separated from me forever and placed into a home that you don't know?" Storm stays quiet, her eyes still fixed on the ground. "You can keep up this silent treatment for as long as you'd like, all I'm asking of you is to not hold this against me forever. Again, I am doing this for you."

Storm finally looks up at me and her eyes are drenched in tears. I walk up to Storm and hug her tightly. Storm buries her face in my shoulder. I wrap my right arm around her head and stroke her back with my left hand. "I'll come back to you. I promise." I say softly. "Don't worry. I will fight for you."Strom lets go of me and smiles at me. I know now that she is too proud to speak to me, but I feel as if she will once I come home. She seems to be more at ease with my decision after this talk.

A Peacekeeper walks in and tells us that our time is up. I look at Storm and tell her that I love her. She hugs me tightly, and then walks away.

Once Storm leaves I figure that she is the only person who will come visit me, and I am perfectly fine with that. I would rather keep it that way. I lie down on the couch and let myself fall asleep. I feel my body slowly fall into the world of dreams as my conscience leave my mind. I begin to form images in my head of me and Cato. I try to change the images in my head but they all seem to come back to the same images. I see Cato and I two years ago, when I first met Cato. Back then I didn't realized that Cato was going betray me they way that he did.

As the images of Cato and I get more and more intense when I am waken up by the sound of shouts. "Don't you understand anything?" I hear the roar of Cato's voice coming from the room next door. I listen quietly as he yells at someone. I hear the fight make its way outside in the hallway. I get up off of the couch and go outside. I see Cato pinning Persephone up against the wall by her throat. He is yelling at her about leaving him alone and how he doesn't like her. I feel fury ignite inside me as I see Persephone cry in front of Cato, while he continues to yell at her. I am shocked when I see Cato shove her head against the wall. Even though Persephone is no longer my friend, I will still not stand and watch a girl get beat by a guy that she claims to love her.

"Hey!" I yell furiously. Cato looks over at me, and I see the surprise in his eyes when he sees that I am getting involved. "Let her go." I say maliciously. Cato lets go of Persephone and turns to me. I see the sly smirk on his face and the wrath fills my body. I can't control my emotions and I snap. I walk up to Cato and slap him so hard in the face that it hurts my hand. Cato snarls at me and tries to fight back, but before he can even think of retaliating against me I grab his shoulders, knee him in his family jewels, and watch him crouch down in pain. I kneel down next to him and he looks up at me.

"Never," I start, "never touch my _friend_ like that again. Do you understand me?" Cato says nothing and I punch him in the stomach. "Do you understand me?" I yell. Cato snarls at me again. "Payback's a bitch isn't Cato?" I whisper so that Persephone doesn't hear. I stand up and smile at Persephone who is astonished at what just happened. She smiles back and leaves City Hall. I look down at Cato who is starting to regain himself.

I walk into my room and listen as the Peacekeepers find Cato in the Hallway. I hear Cato's thunderous voice of fury yell as he explains what happened to him. I smile to myself with pride. _Just wait Cato. This is just the beginning. _


	4. The Competition

**The Competition **

**Marvel **

After we are done saying our goodbyes, we are asked who we want our mentors to be. Both Glimmer and I pick our mentors and from there we are taken to the train station where we board the train that takes us to the Capitol.The train is very extravagant inside. Far more beautiful then I have ever seen. It is most definitely something that the Capitol has paid for. I don't know why the Capitol goes to extreme lengths to make all the tributes feel like royalty. All that effort is wasted when the tribute is killed in the arena. Maybe it's to keep everyone from rebelling.

Glimmer and I are escorted by our two mentors, four Peacekeepers, and our Capitol escort onto a room in the train. The room is small with a couch that wraps around the entire room. The walls are a rich red with bright gold trim, as is the couch. Soft classical music plays while we wait for our departure. Everyone leaves the room, and Glimmer and I are left alone. I'm not very comfortable being in a room alone with Glimmer. She might attack me like she did the Mayor's son. Judging by his screaming and shouting, he enjoyed the little time with her, but Glimmer is not my kind of girl. Any second with her is like a second in hell.

"Can you believe this?" She says in a snobby tone. "We don't even get our own room!"

I restrain myself with all my might not to bring this prissy princess into the harsh reality she is about to face, but I know that the second she makes her way into that arena no one will give her that second glance that she always desires. In that arena, she is just another piece of useless meat that needs to, and will be, eliminated.

"Hey," she says in a more serious tone. "I never got the chance to thank you for protecting me from the crowd earlier."

I am surprised to hear her actually thanking me. Someone like Glimmer doesn't really thank people. She just expects people to do these things. "Don't worry about it." I say looking around the room trying to make it seem like her thanks means nothing to me. "If I didn't protect you, then the Peacekeepers would have."

"Well the point is that you went out of your way to protect me. You could have been hurt!" She shrieks. "You know, I can see us being really good friends Manny."

"What did you call me?"

"Manny. That's your name isn't it?"

I am utterly astonished that at this point in this entire ordeal, she doesn't know what my name is. Manny is nowhere near my actual name. What a self-centered princess she really is to not take the time to even learn the name of the guy that protected her from a hateful crowd.

"Or is it Marble? Mavel?" Glimmer goes on guessing names that aren't mine.

"Marvel. My name is Marvel."

"Oh." Glimmer says dumbfounded. She quickly recovers and goes to the only emotion she knows: seductive. "What a sexy name." She says in a suggestive tone.

"Glimmer," I say pushing her away from me. "Do you honestly think that I would let you come on to me after you failed to learn my name?" Glimmer looks at me like I have just asked her to explain to me how gravity affects squirrels mating patterns. "Look Glimmer, I don't like you, I never will like you; because the truth is, no matter how good looking you are, you are still a mindless, self-centered, coldhearted, bitch to me; and you always will be."

I have to say, I do kind of feel bad for saying that. The look on Glimmer's face is somewhat heartbreaking. Glimmer looks like she has been beat down to a pulp. Her looks are really all she has, and when someone looks past them, she is really nothing.

"Well we will see about that." Glimmer says wiping off the pity-look she had on before. Honestly, there is no getting to this girl. Seriously, out of all the girls I could have been stuck with, this one just had to be the one.

Our mentors come in and it's time for dinner. We are fed an extravagant dinner that consists of cooked duck and caviar. I'm not a fan of the caviar, however the duck is exquisite. Throughout the entire dinner I am very quiet. Most of the dinner conversation is of our mentor's reminiscing about their glory days in The Hunger Games.

"And once the career alliance was over," Cyron, my mentor says, "I took District 2 by the neck and just pounded his head into the ground over and over again until the massive amount of blood showed me that he was dead." Cyron is not one to censor a story like this. "Ah," he sighs, "those were the good old days, where District 1 had the rightful place as Victor."

"I remember," Ember (Glimmer's mentor) begins with a laugh, "I remember when there were only four people left in my year. There was me, female District 4, male District 5, and male District 2. The career alliance was over, but District 4 and I were still together. So one night, while I was on guard and she was sleeping, I moved her into a cave and set the outside entrance on fire. She woke up and started screaming. I told her to run through the fire, that it wasn't that thick. The idiot listened to me and ran through three feet of fire. Oh and did I mention I drenched her body in gasoline? Compliments of District 1 sponsors!"

I look at Irian, our Capitol escort, and see the look of pure terror in his face. He has never had to fight for his life, or hear about those who had to. So hearing people so casually talk about how they brutally killed someone isn't very comforting for him to hear. This is just the beginning for him, because soon, he will have to witness the death of 23 children; and though I am sure he grew up watching the games, but it's a lot different seeing someone you don't know die on national television, than meeting that person and then watching them die. He is soon in for an unpleasant ride.

"Yes," Cyron jumps in." One of the best things you kids can do is gain many sponsors, with them sending you everything that you need, The Hunger Games will be a walk in the park."

"Sponsors are good, but the Career Alliance is also very important as well. The Careers give you another pair of eyes at night and a helping hand during a fight."

"However, you cannot trust them. One of the worst things that you can do is trust that District 2 or 4 are your friends. You are all competing for the same goal. So when times get tough and the victims aren't coming as frequently, you should really watch your back. You can't trust anyone but yourself. You can't even trust each other."

Not trusting Glimmer will be a lot easier then Cyron and Ember think. Because I don't like her to begin with, I won't form a bond with her, thus not being hard to kill her in the arena. If anything, I will enjoy killing her. I will enjoy seeing her mouth shut permanently.

"Well that's really all the advice we can give you." Ember says finishing up our dinner conversation.

"Now let's go take a look at your victims." Cyron says with a crooked smile. Now, the true test of our survival begins, because the only things standing in my way to fame and fortune, are the people I am about to watch.

**Glimmer**

Ember, Cyron, Marvel, Irian(our Capitol escort) and I all leave the table and go to the screen room. In front of us stands a large flat screen TV. From here we will watch who our competition is. It takes a while but the recap of The Reaping finally begins to play. We see our Mayor begin to speak as the words "District 1" are displayed on the screen. Our Capitol escort, Irian asks for the gentlemen first.

As the camera skims the crowd I instantly find myself in my gorgeous pink dress. Of course, I stand out in a crowd. I watch as I seduce Dusk to Volunteer, and as expected, he boldly says those two words: "I volunteer". Dusk makes his way to the stage. The Camera then pans to Marvel whom begins to run towards Dusk, calling out his name. I didn't realize until now how much earlier Marvel intervened.

I look over at Marvel who looks practically embarrassed of what he did, because when the time came, and Marvel shoved Dusk off of the stage, he looks away from the TV ashamed at what he did. At the time I'm sure all Marvel cared about was getting on that stage and being Tribute. But now, as he watches this, all he can think about is the fact that he shoved his friend off of the stage and put himself on.

"If it makes you feel any better," I start, "it looks like you did it out of concern of your friend's life, not your own selfish gain." I say in a somewhat snobby tone.

Marvel looks at me with an appalled look on his face. "You have no idea why I did that, and it's none of your business why I did it." He says with hatred in his voice.

I smile off Marvel's little comment and look at the screen as my turn to shine comes up. When Irian asks for a female volunteer I yell out that I want to, and make my way to the stage, and when I do, I formally volunteer myself. Then, begins the ordeal with Jet and his father. The Camera zooms in on all three of us, but our conversation is not heard. It takes a while, but Jet's father finally reports to the wondering audience that I am to be Tribute, and there is nothing he can do to change that. The look of failure fills Jet's face, while the look of triumph illuminates off of my entire perfect body. You can see the pure success I have just endured, yet all of the world will be unaware of it.

We move from our district to District 2. We bear witness to the male tribute of District 2 as he leaps over another competitor to take place on the stage, and he is, for lack of a better word, a beast. I don't even think that "beast" completely covers exactly what this guy is; I don't even think I know what this guy is. He looks far more powerful than Jet could ever be, and twice as dangerous. I know that by just looking at this guy, I am going to have to befriend him as soon as we meet. I'm sure that won't be too difficult for me. This guy looks like he's the type that loves the ladies. All I have to do is perk up my assets, and I'm sure I'll have this guy drooling over me, just like they all do. I do have to say though, this guy is very attractive, I definitely won't have a problem seducing him.

The girl is next. When she takes her place on the stage I see that she isn't as monstrous as the previous female tributes from District 2. She definitely looks like a woman, which most of the past tributes didn't. She is pretty, I'll give her that, but she is nowhere near as beautiful as I am. I see the male tribute look at her in a longing way. No one but me would notice something like this. It was a very discreet look that he gave her, but a look he still gave her. Knowing that he may like her burns a fire of jealousy inside of me. He is mine to seduce, and I won't let her take that away from me.

District 3 is next. There is nothing to report.

District 4 swings by and I pay attention to our possible Career Allies. There is really nothing I see in them. The girl is average looking, at best, and the boy is the same. I find out when they announce their name that they are related, or it's a hell of a coincidence that they have the same name. They both lack the look of strength, and seem to have nothing special about them. Maybe District 4 won't be a part of the Career Alliance. It has happened before in the history of The Hunger Games. District 4 isn't always in the Career Alliance. Hopefully this year will be another one of those years.

Districts 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, all pass with no thought from me. In fact, I practically fell asleep until District 11 came up. Usually I don't pay attention to any District after 4. They usually get more and more pathetic as the list goes down. However when I see the male tribute of District 11 I see a potential Career. This guy is less monstrous then the one from District 2, however he looks like he can fight. Maybe he might join the Careers this year. The female however, is the complete opposite of her male counterpart. The girl from 11 is at the tender age of twelve. A much too young age to be in the games, but hell, one less person to worry about, she will be gone in minutes.

District 12 comes up next. I honestly feel like skipping these people. District 12 is by far the pit of despair. You can't get any more pathetic then District 12. When cameras come though District 1 you see the smiles of well kept people flashing their diamonds. But when cameras go through District 12 you see the process of starvation have its way with the people on the streets. Honestly that's not good publicity for the place. If I was the mayor of District 12 I would force a law that makes all those who are starving on the streets to jump off of a cliff or something. It's better than seeing them die a slow death on the street. I mean, who wants to see that? How can their mayor allow people to die in public? Just buy a bat and take them out back, and that solves their starvation problem. Less people alive, less food needed. I should really be a politician.

The female tribute is another twelve year old girl. Just what these desperate people need, more despair to complain about. I think about how easy this year will be; two monsters that I can seduce to keep me safe and two little girls that I can take out with the simple flick of my hand.

My lovely thoughts of The Hunger Games are quickly interrupted when another girl volunteers in place of the younger girl. I am utterly surprised that someone from District 12 is capable of caring about someone else's life other than their own. I look at Marvel who is just as surprised. This girl has just condemned her life to death for another girl. We later find out that the two girls are sisters. That makes some sense as to why someone would take another's place in The Hunger Games.

The male tribute is next and he is nothing special when it comes to body mass. However he does have an enjoyable face, maybe when he makes it to the Capitol, I'll have my fun with him as well.

The recap is over and I am happy to say that I am excited for The Hunger Games this year. If I manage to take out the girls from District 2 and 4, then I can have all the boys to myself. Oh I cannot wait until I get to have my fun with this years' competition.

**Evian**

After talking to our mother we are taken to a train where we meet up with our mentors. In District 4 you are not allowed to pick your own mentor, they are chosen for you. When the sliding door opens I practically die with rage. There stands Coral, a victor at the age of 50, and the one and only, Finnick Odair. Because District 2 has been on a winning streak of almost 30 consecutive years, the only victors that we have alive are Coral, a man of the age of 70, and Finnick Odair. So of course Finnick is our mentor. He is every year leading up to this one. I look over at Pura who is jumping with utter excitement. I thought that I would hear the last of Finnick back at City Hall, but here he is now, standing in front of us, telling us that he will be one of our mentors.

We are told by our Capitol Escort, Sicilian, that Coral will be my mentor, and Finnick will serve as Pura's mentor.

"No." I say boldly as Pura jumps with joy. "I will not let you be her mentor." I say trying to restrain the anger inside of me. "You will not touch her, do you understand me?" I say with my fists clenched so tightly it hurts.

"Well too bad little boy. Because I'm all you've got." Finnick says with a sly smirk on his face.

"There is seriously no one else that can be her mentor?" I ask Sicilian.

"Well, you can trade mentors, but there are no other mentors that are alive. And in District 4 it is tradition that the mentor's pick their tributes, not the other way around." Sicilian says with little regret in his voice.

"Then can Finnick be my mentor instead of Pura's?"

"You would have to ask Finnick." Sicilian says looking at Finnick.

I look over at Finnick with compassion in my eyes. I don't like Finnick Odair, and I don't want him to serve as my mentor, but I would rather him be my mentor than him be Pura's mentor. I can keep an eye on him if he serves as my mentor and not Pura's.

"I think I will stick with Pura." Finnick says with a malicious smirk on his face. I want to punch Finnick so hard in the face that he won't have anything going for him. But I know that if I do physically attack Finnick I will be punished by the Gamesmakers in The Hunger Games.

After finding out that Finnick will be Pura's mentor, I am beyond angry. But I try to suck it in and not show my anger during dinner. However dinner is the most awkward time in mine, and possibly everyone's life.

The food is terrible, the seats are uncomfortable, and the small conversation that actually reaches the table is pointless talks about Sicillian's extravagant life at The Capitol. I'd rather not hear about anyone's struggles, or pain, or lost love, or privileged growing up. All I want to do is go to the sanctuary of my quiet bedroom alone and scream with all my might into a pillow.

Today is the worst day of my life.

**Pura**

Today is the best day of my life! Not only is Finnick Odair my mentor, but he also refused to be my brother's mentor. All because he wants to spend time with me! Dinner isn't too extravagant, but who cares, for the next week I am going to be closer to Finnick than anyone could ever dream of.

After dinner we are taken to a room with a huge flat-screen TV. Here we will take a look at our competition in The Hunger Games.

District 1 is first. We all watch silently as we witness the male tribute throw another to the ground and take his place on the stage. District 1 isn't really one to be so violent to become tribute. That's District 2's job. Maybe that's why District 2 has been on a winning streak for so long, they are entertaining The Capitol with their cold-heartedness that somehow the Gamesmakers keep them alive long enough to be victor. I shouldn't think about things like that though. Thoughts like those will get you a one way ticket to death in The Hunger Games.

The female is next and when I see her take her place on stage my heart stops and instant jealousy fills my entire body. She is gorgeous. I watch as the other men stare at her "assets" as she becomes tribute. Both Finnick and Evian are drooling over her. Even Sicillian, whom I was convinced was gay, watches her body with passionate eyes. This will not be a good year. With a beautiful girl like that from District 1, there is no way that I will be able to use my sex appeal to keep me alive in the games.

District 2 is a scary place. As the camera pans through the crowd of its residence I see that practically all of them are three times my size in muscle. It's not even a question to wonder if I will survive these people because the answer is plain and simple: no chance in hell.

The male tribute is up first and like I said before, they are vicious when it comes to becoming tributes. While trying to volunteer the male tribute of District 2 actually jumped _over _a person to get onto the podium and volunteer! I see his face as the camera zooms in for a close up, and I have to say, this guy is not too bad looking, in fact, he is actually kind of hot. I won't mind having to have to be next to him for the next month or so.

The female is next and when she reaches the podium – more gracefully than the male – I am angry at what I see; another beautiful female to worry about. This one is the as obvious in her beauty as District 1, but there is a certain exoticness in her beauty that comes off intimidating to me.

District 3 passes by with absolutely nothing to report.

Our district is next, and as I watch my actions out of my body I am sad to say that I am not proud of what I did. Not only do I look like an idiot as I step onto the stage and blurt out my name, but the camera pans to Evian's and my mother's faces and I see the absolute horror in their expressions for leading both myself and my brother into an arena of death.

I feel my brother's body tense up next to me as the words fall from my mouth. Then, he makes his move without another thought and makes it to the stage as male tribute. My brother looks so poised and relaxed as he makes his way through the crowd and onto the stage. He was obviously scared and pissed to high hell, but anyone who didn't know the situation between us would think that volunteering was his plan all along. Whereas I look like a deer-in-headlights with a horrified look of "What have I just done" written all over my face.

5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Don't care, don't care, and don't care. They should seriously have a fast forward option on these recaps. No one really cares about the districts after The Careers. Because after us, it's all downhill and pathetic.

District 11 is next. Besides the fact that the female tribute is a twelve year old, they have a good line up. The male tribute is monstrous and possibly even Career worthy.

For the first time in District 12 history, someone is worrying about someone else besides themselves. The female tribute actually takes the place of the young twelve year old. My guess is that she is her older sister. Luckily she is not that pretty, so no threat there.

The male tribute is a cute blonde, and I could see getting with him. That's all the commentary I have on that.

The recap wraps up and we all look at each other. "What do you two think?" Coral asks breaking the silence.

"District 1, 2, and 12 have really cute guys." I say with a smile.

"Pura, could you once – in your now shortened life – say something or do something productive?" My brother says with an irritated tone of voice. "Those three are not going to think about you the entire course of The Hunger Games. They will be too busy worrying about their lives. As you should too!"

"I agree with Evian." Finnick says, and we all look at him with surprise. "As your mentor," he says gaining back Evian's hatred, "I advise that you not think about the stature of these three men, but how you can use them to keep you alive."

Evian rolls his eyes as I jump with excitement. Now that I have permission from my mentor, I will be sure to make these three boys fall so hard for me, doing everything I make them do, including keeping me alive during The Hunger Games.

**Cato**

"Why can't I kill her? She will not be useful to be in the arena with a temper like that! She will be the death of me! Please, tell the Gamesmakers to off her the first chance they get." I plead.

"Do not be folly Cato." My father responds entering the train.

"She physically attacked me father. With no reason might I add."

"Woman always have reasons Cato. May be that they are foolish, they still have reasons."

"I did nothing to her. I was peacefully talking to Persephone and she came out of her room and attacked me."

"You have been trained for The Hunger Games since you could walk Cato. If your life were in danger you would have disposed of her then and there." My father says in a bored tone as he sits on the red velvet couch that accompanies us. "Maybe she is infatuated with you and is envious of what you and Persephone have."

I can't imagine anyone being envious of what Persephone and I "have". I feel nothing for Persephone, and I never will again. However, if Clove does have some sick obsession with me then why would she attack me instead of Persephone? I remember Clove saying never to touch her friend again, however, I also can't imagine Clove having a friendship with Persephone strong enough to protect her.

"What if she tries to kill me during The Hunger Games?"

My father laughs at my question as if it were silly. "Simple son. Kill her first."

Those words fall coldly in my mind. I do want to kill Clove. Don't I? I want her to suffer the way she made me suffer. Do I? I want her to feel the humiliation she made me feel. But if I do, what will that accomplish?

I have never second guessed myself the way that I am right now. How can I let a _girl_ get into my mind like this? She is nothing but a worthless girl that means nothing to me. She will be dead as soon as I take the title of victor. So why even care about her? It's simple: as soon as the games begin in the cornucopia, just take a sword and stab her with it. It's as simple as that, and once she is dead I will stop second guessing myself. Right?

What would killing her do in my favor? If I keep her alive and somehow tame the hormonal beast that resides within her, then maybe she will prove to be a worthy accessory. But what if I can't tame her? What if she makes the first deadly blow? Then what? I am dead, and my family legacy would be tainted. I can't let that happen. I can't let my family down. I can't let that little harlot bring me down. So there, I have the answer: kill Clove before she can kill me, no matter what the circumstances.

"Cato go get a bite to eat or something, you look terrible." My father says as he pulls out a small black book that I can only imagine the context inside.

I do as my father says and I make my way to the restroom. When I look at my face I see what my father was talking about. My face is pale white. I run the hot water in the sink and wash my face in hopes to wash away the horrified look on my face. The thought of killing Clove seems to really take a toll on my body. I push out the thought for now. I have a week until I step foot in that arena.

I begin to walk back to mine and my father's room on the train. I walk down the long small hallway of the train with no direction in my stride. I take a meaningless glance to my right and stop dead in my tracks when I see Clove and Danna.

It takes my brain a while to assess what's actually going on between Clove and Danna. Clove has her shirt lifted up to the bottom of her bra while Danna examines her midsection and back.

"How could you let him do this to you?" Danna asks in disgust as she inspects her body.

"You honestly think I let him do this to me?" Clove asks preposterously. "He did it to me because I was late for training."

I take a look at Clove's body. I try hard to not think about how amazing her body is, and focus on what Danna is looking at. It doesn't take long for me to see what they are talking about. Clove's middle section and back are riddled with multiple dark purple and yellow bruises. I wince in pain as I see what is written all over her body. The pain that this caused must have been excruciating.

Clove quickly shoves her shirt down and I look up at her face and see anger stained in her eyes. "What do you want?" She says in a low and ominous tone.

"I…" I stutter trying to regain myself from the shock of her body. "I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to –"

"Save it." She says and begins to close the sliding door.

I shove my foot to jam the door before she can close it. Clove looks utterly pissed at my action and I fear I will regret it soon enough. "Umm… Danna, can you please give Clove and I some time alone please." It isn't until after I finish that sentence how stupid I must sound to the both of them. However Danna simply nods and exits the small room, leaving Clove and I alone.

"What do you want Cato?" Clove asks with spite in her voice once Danna is out of earshot.

"What happened to you?" I ask referring to the bruises all over her body.

"None of your business." She says in a snobby tone.

"Look Clove," I start, "if we are going to be partners and the leaders of The Careers like we are expected to, then we have to have some level of trust, friendship, and agreement. Don't you think?"

"Just because we are in a Career Alliance together doesn't mean we have to be partners, it also doesn't mean that we have to get along by any means. In fact, I plan on not speaking to you at all during the duration of The Hunger Games."

"How the hell are we going to work together if you're not going to talk to me?"

"It can be done." Clove says stubbornly.

"Look Clove, I don't know why you hate me, but it has to stop. Why don't you get over whatever it is that's got your panties in a bunch and we can start on a new slate."

"What is it exactly do you think it is that I'm angry at you for?" Clove asks crossing her arms.

I shrug. "Are you jealous that I was dating Persephone?" I guess as my father thought.

Clove's right eyebrow perks up in anger and I know I am wrong. "How on Earth can one man be such a vain, ignorant, self-centered jackass as yourself?"

"I'm guessing that was the wrong answer."

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Should I remember something else?"

"Get out." She says pointing out the door.

"Please Clove, I'm desperate. I don't want to be your enemy, I want to be partners. Please, I'll do anything you ask."

"How about we start with you remembering what you did to me to piss me off this badly. Think back, far back Cato. So when your tiny little brain wraps around the memory of that moment in life we can talk about an alliance. Now leave me alone before I hit you so hard, that you won't be able to stand come the day of The Hunger Games."

I realize that it is no use trying to figure out what it is that I did to Clove to make her so angry with me. Not now at least. I'm sure an event as big as that is stored somewhere in my memories. Until then I will take heed to Clove's threat and stay away from her. I have felt the wrath of Clove, and I don't want to feel it again, because I'm still sore from the first time.

An hour passes until dinner is served. We all gather around the table and begin the feast the chefs have prepared us. I sink my teeth into a duck's thigh and listen to the sound of faint clattering of silverware.

No matter how hard I try, the wondering thought of how Clove got those bruises haunts my consciousness. There has to be some way I can get her to tell me how she got them there has to be…

"Hey dad," I say with my mouth halfway full. My father looks at me, "can a tribute enter The Hunger Games severally hurt?" Clove glares at me.

"That depends." My father says taking the last swallow of his duck. "If a tribute is purposely hurt by another tribute than that tribute can be punished by The Gamesmakers during The Hunger Games." My father beings to pick the skin out of his teeth.

"What about before the Hunger Games?" Clove's death stare grows more and more ice cold.

"Sucks for them." My father says childishly.

"What if someone deliberately hurt this person to sabotage this person's performance in the Hunger Games?"

"Unless said person is participating in the Hunger Games then no, nothing will be done."

"Is he a tribute in the Hunger Games Clove?" I ask smirking at her.

"It was my mentor!" Clove snaps. She throws her silverware down and shoves her chair out from under her. She walks past me and stops. "Keep it up and I'll tell them you did it." She whispers in my ear, and then she walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" My father asks oblivious to everything that is going on around him.

**Clove**

After punching the wall over a dozen times fantasizing that it was Cato's face, I finally join the rest with broken knuckles. We all congregate in the screening room where we will bear witness to the fellow tributes that we will spend the next month or so with.

As always, District 1 is first. The pride and joy of The Capitol. Out of all the districts in the world, 1 is by far The Capitol's favorite, 12 being the disappointment. The camera scans the happy and clean crowds of District 1. Sights to see really, all the happy-go-lucky people of this district look like a terrible commercial for energy saving products or something. All the smiles look pressed, and the faces blank, like they were brainwashed to look so excited.

In District 1 tradition – like District 2 – the men are chosen first. When the Capitol Escort asks for a volunteer the battle for the position of tribute falls down to two young men. You think one is going to get the title until the other calls his name, as to convince him not to go but instead throws the other down the stairs and takes his place on the stage as male tribute. It's interesting to see some drama come from another district besides our own.

The female is next and when I see her take the stage I want to gag. She is _typical District 1 whore_. She will prove to be completely useless in the Hunger Games. I can't wait until I can sink my little knife inside her.

"She kind of has the same body as you." Cato says molesting my body with his eyes as he looks it up and down like a delectable stake. "She just has better breast than you do."

I take note of the little comment, and make sure to remember it when I am beating on his family jewels.

I advert my attention back to the screen and watch as there is apparently a problem with her volunteering because some kid and the mayor are arguing. It takes a while until the mayor announced to the awaiting crowd that once one has volunteered there is no turning back. I examine both hers and the man's facial expressions and realize that he tried to have her disqualified for tribute but failed. Not many would see it in the subtle expressions that they gave, but I can read anyone like a polygraph.

I watch District 3 intently. 3's specialty is explosives, which can do well in The Hunger Games. I take note that the male tribute is young and weak looking. Both I or Cato could easily scare him into doing our bidding.

District 4 is next and I watch to see if 4 will give us a better turn out than the mediocre male tribute and useless princess from 1. District 4 shows to be no better than District 1. A frightened young girl volunteers for tribute, and her older brother takes over as male tribute, probably to protect her during the games.

"The male in District 4 walks like a stoned duck, just like you." I say with a fake smile towards Cato.

"You like that in a man?" Cato asks seductively.

"No. Preppy good boys like District 1 are more my type." I say with a smirk as I watch my comment hit Cato hard.

The rest of the Districts fly by with me not missing a second of it. I watch intensely as I dissect every action that these tributes do as they slowly go from volunteers, to forcefully chosen tributes. The fear begins to set into their eyes and bodies. Not one tribute after 4 tries to hide their fear from the cameras, or at least they fail at hiding their fear. Either way, these kids are going to be easy to pick off.

Then, District 11 comes up, usually District 11 is just as pathetic and scared as the rest, and I thought they would be to especially after a twelve year old is chosen as female tribute, but when the male tribute is chosen, I fear that 11 might have a chance this year, because he is a beast.

Both Cato and I look at each other and nod once. We agree on something for once: this guy has to be a Career.

"You will not let that boy become a Career do you understand me?" Cato's father demands.

"But dad –"

"Don't you dare talk back to me Cato." His father snaps before Cato can finish. "You will not taint the Career Alliance with someone from _District 11_." He says with disgust.

Both Cato and I don't speak after Cato's father. I don't care what that old man says. I will make sure that monster from 11 is on our side.

District 12 is finally here. I don't expect anything important to my liking in District 12. 12 is always seen as the grease at the bottom of the barrel. The place is so pathetic; they can't even clean it up or look happy for the cameras. Maybe 12 should take some tips from District 1's pep-squad.

The Female tribute is first, and when the camera pans to the name that is called I feel more remorse for this desperate town, another twelve year old is chosen. This is very sad because now the games will be too easy. But soon after the young girl is called she is replaced by another, her older sister I presume. I must say I did not expect this from District 12. Though I know what the older sister is going through. Strom is twelve, and if she was chosen for The Hunger Games, I would take her place in a heartbeat. I watch as the girl takes her sister's place on the stage. When I see her walk up the stage my heart drops and I come to a shocking realization.

"She's trained." Both Cato and I say at the same time.

"What? How can you tell?" Our Capitol Escort, Lotus asks.

"The way she walks…" I start.

"Her strides are wide and light. She is skilled in the hunt." Cato finishes.

"But it's against Capitol rules to train prior to The Hunger Games." Everyone looks at Lotus to see if she is serious, she is. Lotus has been District 2's Capitol Escort for seven years. I honestly don't know how she didn't catch on that we were _all_ trained.

The male is next and is nothing special when he is chosen. He is decent in body structure; however, he doesn't seem to have any sort of skill to him. I don't know how I know, but something tells me he won't be wielding a blade.

The playback is over and we are left in silence. Cato's father makes a comment on what a good turn out this year is, but the conversation doesn't pick up. It doesn't take long until everyone starts to make their ways out of the screen room. After a few minutes everyone is gone and I am left alone.

I stand in the room and think about what I am about to endure for the next month or so. The tributes we saw today are a good selection. Without Cato and I, the Careers would be nothing this year, and that's what I fear. With two mediocre men and two impossible women, there is no way the Careers will be as great as previous years. If I can convince Cato to get the big guy from 11 to join the Careers then I would be more comfortable with the turn out.

But if 11 doesn't want to be a Career then I am going to stay clear from him. I don't know what it is, but something about 11 terrifies me.


	5. First Impressions

**Sorry it took so long everyone but here it is. Hope you all enjoy. Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

First Impressions**

**Marvel**

I never thought you could put so much color into one person's hair, but here I stand corrected. Leave it to the Capitol to make beautiful things overdone and ridiculous.

As the train pulls into the Capitol station I look out the window and see the excitement of the crowd saturate the air. The sound of their cheers and roars is deafening, even inside the train that blocks most of the sound out. I don't want to leave the sanctuary of the train for fear of being trampled. What happened to Glimmer and I back home will be nothing compared to what could happen here.

The doors of the train open and Peacekeepers surround us. Glimmer and I are placed in the middle of a circle of Peacekeepers, and we are taken inside. The crowd tries to grab at us, in hopes to sneak a glance at the tributes from District 1, but luckily the Peacekeepers don't let a soul in. My guess is that these people have been doing stuff like this for a long time. It is comforting to know that we are in the hands of experts.

It doesn't take long until we are in the sanctuary of the Training Centre: our new home for the next week. We are taken to our floor, the District 1 floor, and escorted into our separate rooms. Both Glimmer and I have a room on the left side of the hallway, and or mentors on the right. Glimmer's room is to my left. I don't like the idea of having a room right next to Glimmer. I don't know how soundproof these rooms are, and I don't want to find out that they are not soundproof.

Our next step from here is to be transformed to Capitol standard and meet our Glam-Team. This is the part that I am most dreading. Definitely not the whole dying part in the arena, but being transformed into whatever the hell the Capitol designers can imagine. I know that by the end of today I will come out looking nothing like I look like now.

When I open the door to my bedroom the Glam-Team is already there waiting for me. Once I walk in my two designers' eyes light up. I can see that they have been waiting for quite a long time, and are happy to see that I have finally arrived.

I see that there is one female, and one male. I don't mind, though I know what I have in store for me, and I don't think I am completely comfortable having a man in the room while I am naked. Let alone a _Capitol man_.

"Hello Marvel." The female says in a thick Capitol accent. "My name is Fararia, and this is Cyrus."

I politely say hello to the both of them. However, only seconds after we great each other, the Glam-Team get to work. They begin to strip me down of my clothing and pull out massive amounts of fabric. I don't like one bit of this. I am extremely uncomfortable, and on top of that, Cyrus is taking my measurements.

I scream in pain as Fararia waxes off all of my hair, while Cyrus begins to sew my entrance outfit. I guess guys need to be hairless in the Capitol along with the women. Thankfully, the excruciating pain of hair removal is finally over and I am allowed to go back to standing on the small stool while Cyrus brings his master creation towards me.

"I refuse to wear something as hideous as this!" I hear the muffled screech of an all too familiar voice. "Can you believe they are making me wear this?" Glimmer shrieks as she stomps her way into my room. I quickly cover myself up so Glimmer doesn't see me naked. "Look at what they are making me wear Manny!"

I disregard the fact that Glimmer, once again, forgot my name and look at what she is wearing to see a short blue dress. The dress has sharp edges and sparkles all over. My guess is that Glimmer is supposed to resemble a Sapphire diamond. I actually like the dress. I think it looks great on her, and her makeup looks very sophisticated and beautiful. I don't see why she is complaining so much. I think this is the best I have seen Glimmer. "What's wrong with the dress? I like it."

"It's blue Manny. I look like a giant blue berry! Plus, blue isn't even my color!"

"Then make them do a different color, like green."

"I'll look like a pear! God don't you know anything about fashion?"

"No actually I don't."

"What would you have us do Miss Glimmer?" The short female designer asks with a terrified voice.

"Start over!" Glimmer yells. "And you," Glimmer says pointing at Cyrus, "make sure we match!"

Cyrus respectfully bows his head and discards my outfit. Glimmer smiles with excitement and walks out of my room.

"Can you imagine," I say as Glimmer walks out, "I am going to have to be around her 24/7 in the arena."

"What an unfortunate life you live." Fararia says as she picks some new fabric.

A few hours pass and we have gone through dozens of designs, all which have not looked good enough on me or Princess Terrible has denied the design. "How much longer?" I finally ask.

"The ceremony starts in two hours and we haven't even started on your makeup." Cyrus says. The word 'makeup' falls in the pit of my stomach. _Please no makeup!_

"Why don't you just pick a design and not listen to what the loud mouth has to say about it. I mean, you two are the designers after all. Not Glimmer. She knows nothing about fashion." My words sink in and both Fararia and Cyrus smiles tell me that they have an ingenious design.

**Glimmer**

"Congratulations. Because of you, we both look like metallic tampons!" Marvel says as we wait on our chariot.

I must agree with Manuel. I absolutely hate our costumes. Because I denied every other costume idea we are stuck with this one because of lack of time. Marble is in the ugliest silver tunic I have ever seen, while the rest of his body is spray-painted silver. He has gems, diamonds, and glitter spread all over his body, while I am in a more hideous, ill-fitting, silver tunic, also spray-painted metallic silver with gems, diamonds, and glitter spread all over my body.

I hate the way I look with all my might but I am just so glad that the Capitol was able to get rid of my bruise and cut that Jet gave me. Now that it's gone, I have nothing to remind me of Jet. Now I can finally let loose without worrying about my life back at District 1.

"You just had to complain about every outfit. Every single outfit pervious to these was so much better than this!" Marvel complains.

"You don't think I hate this too? I am about to go out on national television looking like a national disaster!" I swear I am going to kill those designers once we are done here.

I continue complaining about the way I look to Marvel, but he doesn't seem to hear. I figure to let it go, until I glance behind and see District 2. "Oh my God Manuel, look at District 2." Marvel meaninglessly looks behind him to see District 2. He turns to me and shrugs. "Look at how amazing their costumes are compared to mine!"

"It's probably because they didn't complain about their costumes." Marvel snaps, and then turns away from me.

I look back at District 2 with envious eyes. The male is dressed as a Roman God. I'm not sure which one, but he looks amazing. He holds and long sword and glorious golden shield with District 2's crest on it. The female is supposed to be a Roman Goddess. She wears a long flowing, form fitting white dress with a red scarf wrapped around her arms. She wears beautiful golden jewelry. Her long brown hair falls down her back in loose curls. Her makeup is natural and gorgeous. And she holds two golden daggers, one in each hand. They both glisten in sunlight, and make the perfect couple. Once they are revealed to the Capitol all eyes will be on them, and not me.

I turn away from District 2. I can't bear looking at them for one more second. They are too glorious for me to look at anymore, and knowing that I will be outshined out there burns hatred and jealousy inside me.

A few hours pass until a Peacekeeper comes out and asks us if we are ready. I want to tell him no. I want to jump out of this chariot, jump in the shower and wash this all off. I will gladly wear my first outfit over this one. But instead, both I and Marvel nod once, and begin our tour around the City Circle. Once we are in view of the public they begin to scream and shout for us. The crowd goes wild and I jump into my comfort zone. I put a big smile on my face and wave slowly at the adoring crowd. I blow kisses at the crowd and watch as they playfully catch my kisses. I glance at Marvel to see that he is actually smiling. For once he looks like he is enjoying himself. He even starts to wave to people. I am glad to see that he can actually enjoy the admiration of others. Finally, the cold stone Marvel is breaking out of his shell.

District 2 comes out and the crowd goes wild for them. I don't look back though. I don't want to see how amazing they must look in this wonderful light. They probably aren't even enjoying themselves. The only thing that people from District 2 enjoy in life is fighting and taking the life of others. Why would they enjoy the attention like this?

The other Districts fly by with the crowds' minor approval. It seems like the people of the Capitol are not easily amused by their mediocre designers' creations. I figure the amazing response from the crowd is over until the cheers seize and turn to gasps. I look over to see what could have made the crowd gasp like that and there I see District 12. Out of all the Districts in Panem, never had I thought that District 12 would bring the Capitol to gasps.

I even find myself gasping when I look at them. The boy and girl, both on fire! Jealousy burns inside me as the crowd erupts into pure pandemonium. The girl blows kisses at the crowd and they all chant her name to get more kisses. How can they do this? She is a street rat from the vile city of District 12. Why would anyone want her kisses?

"Marvel!" I begin to complain.

"Don't worry about her. You look better than her."

I am shocked to hear that Marvel is supporting me on this. Maybe he thinks that if he doesn't support me, I'll go over there and rip District 12 right off of her high horse. "But the crowd loves her. All eyes are on her!"

"Don't worry." Marvel says with a smile. "They won't be for long." I figure that Marvel is referring to the fact that she will be dead in days when she enters the arena, and knowing this, I put a big smile and my face and continue to wave to the adoring crowd.

**Evian**

The Capitol is an odd place. It's nothing like District 4. The Capitol is full of strange colors and people. It seems to me that District 4 very mellow and down-to-earth compared to the Capitol. I'm also very intimidated by the Capitol's people. They are very flamboyant people, and they might maul my sister and I to the ground before we can even make it to the arena. However, when the doors of the train open and Peacekeepers surround us, I feel safe from the crowd. Both Pura and I are forced into the middle of the circle the Peacekeepers have created to protect us. But when we make it off of the train, we can feel the hands of the Capitol civilians desperately try to get a hold of us.

We are soon taken up to District 4's floor and into our rooms. Inside my room are two strange Capitol people. It takes me a while to realize that they are my designers. I find out their names are Saradis and Kalvinite, and after names are exchanged, they go to work.

They strip me down of all clothing and the feeling of discomfort is instant. Kalvinite makes me lay on a table. I have no clue what he is going to do until I feel a sharp pain run up my leg. I glance down to see that they are waxing my hair off. Now I knew this Capitol people were odd, but this is taking it to an extremely high level. Why do the men have to be hairless like the women? Kalvinite moves to my armpits and I begin to struggle. Waxing my legs is one thing, but my armpits? This can't feel good. And when I lose the battle with Kalvinite, I find out that I am right, waxing your armpits does not feel good. I swear if I make it out of here alive, I will never ask a girl to remove her hair. That will be entirely up to her.

Once I am hair-free from my neck down, they move on to what I will be wearing. Because District 4 is known for its fishing they go through many ideas of dressing me up like a fish, all which I protest to. There is no way in hell I'm going out there on national television looking like a fish.

After countless upon countless of hours of deliberating, and countless of trips to Pura's room to see what she is doing, they finally choose an outfit. It only takes Saradis minutes to sew up my entire costume. It is a complex costume that takes me over ten minutes just to get it on, but once I see it on me, I realize that I don't look half bad. I look down and see that my body is covered in scales. I did protest to looking like a fish, but the scales are so colorful and sparkly that I don't mind looking like a fish. As long as I don't have to wear fins and gills than I am happy with what I look like.

**Pura**

"Are they serious?" I yell. "They honestly looked at us and thought that this looked good?" I say looking at myself in the mirror.

"Pura, stop complaining. You look fine." Evian says in an annoyed tone.

"Evian, I look like a fish!"

"I think that's the point Pura." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"How am I supposed to impress the Capitol with scales?" I say as I step into the chariot. "There is no way I'm going to outshine District 1's girl. Did you see her during the recap? She was gorgeous. And they expect me to compare to her looking like this?"

Evian rolls his eyes and steps into the chariot. "Just smile, wave, and pretend like you are having the time of your life. I'm sure that the Capitol will admire your confidence."

"Confidence? Evian you are so lost in your mind. The Capitol doesn't care about confidence and inner beauty. All they care about is outer beauty and overdoing _everything_!"

"Whatever Pura. I really don't care what you have to say. You are already on my bad side." I frown at Evian's comment. I don't want to be on his bad side, plus, I thought he would forget about all that by now. It's kind of too late to complain now. We are at the Capitol.

The chariots line up. From my angle I can't see what District 1 looks like, but I'm sure she looks utterly amazing compared to me. The chariots start to move, and judging by the sound of the crowds yells when District 1 enters the City Circle she looks amazing. I shriek in agony knowing that they look outstanding. District 2 is next and they get just as loud of an applause as District 1 did. I am starting to get nervous. We are the last of the Careers, and we need to show the world that we are going to deliver. The chariot pulls in and it is too late to run, this is it. This will be the Capitol's first impression of me. If I don't make it great, I won't get sponsors and I will die in the Games.

The crowd cheers quiet loudly when we come into view and I begin to smile uncontrollably. I love that they love me. I begin to wave and smile and blow kisses at the crowd. They are eating up my sweetness like suckers. All I have to do is keep it up and I will have sponsors in no time. And once we have my interview, the whole world will fall in love with me.

I look into the crowds and see Finnick. I smile at him and he winks back at me. I feel my heart race with passion. Finnick Odair winked at _me_!

We are about to end our circle when District 12 comes out. The crowd falls into a sea of gasps. I look at the district to see that they are on fire! It takes me a while to see that they are not in danger, but that it is actually their costume design. The crowd begins to scream and cheer for the two of them. They chant their names as they blow kisses to the crowd. I am seconds away from blowing up in a fit of jealousy when I stop and see that District 1's girl is just as angry as I. My guess is that she always has the attention on her. I am satisfied to see that she isn't getting what she wants, but at the same time, I am paying the same price.

**Cato**

What on Earth can she be so mad about? I have done nothing to her to anger her so. If she isn't mad about Persephone, than what? The first time I met Clove was at a party two years ago. I did talk to her, but we didn't say much. She couldn't be mad at me for taking her where I did. We didn't get in trouble and no one found out. Could she possibly be mad about that?

The train comes to a slow halt and my insides begin to churn. I am one step closer to being in that arena, and I am one step closer to continuing my family legacy. I am one step closer to being forced to kill Clove.

The instant that the thought of killing Clove reaches my mind I banish it. If I stay fixed on that thought I won't be able to let it go. And the thought of killing her is too painful to dwell on. So I let it go and think like a Career. I look out the train window and see the crowds of the Capitol begin to erupt in their anticipation of our arrival. I look over to my left and see a sad yet blank stare come from Clove's wonderful dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly so no one but Clove can hear me.

She glares the all too familiar ice cold stare that she favors with me. "Nothing." She says in her angry and snappy tone.

"You miss your family?" I guess.

Clove looks at me with an astonished expression. I must say that I too am surprised I got it right. "My sister." She actually lets out.

"What's her name?" I ask, not just because I want to gain Clove's trust, but also because I am interested in her life.

"Her name is Storm. She's twelve years old." Clove sighs.

"I have a younger brother who's twelve. His name is Slade." I think about Slade and can't help but laugh. "I miss him so much."

"I always pinned you as the spoiled only child."

"Spoiled maybe, but I'm not an only child. Slade is my partner in crime. Luckily for me, he always takes the blame when we get in trouble."

"Why?" I'm surprised to see that she actually wants to know something about me.

"My father favors me over Slade. It's obvious to everyone in our family. Slade doesn't mind. He figures that when I come back as Victor, I'll have my own place in Victor's Village, and he will be the proud jewel of my family when he begins his training for his Hunger Games Reaping."

"You're pretty cocky about winning the Hunger Games." Clove says in a somewhat held-back tone of voice.

"Four generations of the Skinner family have won the Hunger Games."

"Well that will end with this year, because I will kill anyone who comes in-between me and coming home to my sister." Clove threatens.

"Well I guess we will see who wins that fight. May the best _man_ win." I take out my hand to shake but Clove just scowls at me and walks over towards the doors as they open.

Because it is too dangerous to walk outside on our own Clove and I are placed in the center of a Peacekeeper circle. The circle is small and I get help but get shoved up against Clove and she me. Clove gets angry with me for bumping into her but doesn't do much to show it. She realizes that I can't not bump into her. However we are soon free when we are inside the Training Centre and on District 2's floor. I am pleased to see that Clove's room is right next to mine. For an entire week she will be right next to me, and I can come in and see her whenever I'd like.

I open the door to my room to see two Capitol civilians in my room. I automatically feel the urge to beat them out of my room, but they explain to me that they are my Prep-Team. This doesn't make their presence anymore welcome. I don't want some freak stripping me down and dressing me up in dresses and makeup.

The male Prep-Guy grabs my wrist and takes me to a table. I want to smash my fist into his face for laying his grubby hand on me, but I restrain myself. I have to remember that this is the Capitol and not District 2. I can't just punch whoever I please.

Both of my designers strip me of my clothes and make me lay on the table. I have no idea what I am doing laying naked on a table. I don't feel uncomfortable being naked in front of people, however the Capitol could have given me a better looking female designer than the one I have. How am I to enjoy myself now?

My thoughts are quickly put to a screeching halt when I feel the hairs on my leg get slowly ripped out. I roar in pain and jump up to strangle the woman that waxes my legs. The male designer tries to restrain me but I shove him off of me and continue to strangle the female. In seconds my father comes in and bellows out my name. My father grabs my arms and shoves me down onto the table. The male designer restrains my legs from moving and the female commences with the torture. I yell and scream and growl, but nothing I do stops them from this torture.

"Just think about something pleasant and the pain and time will pass quickly." The woman says.

_Something pleasant? _I think to myself. How the hell can I think of something pleasant while every hair on my body is slowly being ripped out of me? I try to think of something pleasant. I think about my mother and Slade, but that doesn't bring pleasant thoughts to my mind. Thinking about my mother brings memories of my father's infidelity to her, and the constant abuse he bestowed upon her day after day. Thinking about Slade brings me to the thought of how my father will treat him once I live in Victor's Village. I honestly don't think that my father will ever love Slade the way he loves me. And when the time comes for Slade's Reaping, my father won't be as supportive.

I advert from the thoughts of my family and think about something that will make me think pleasant thoughts. I think of what pleasant really means: something that would please me. Well for one, Clove telling me why she hates me so much. That would please me very much. I stop at that thought and begin to think about Clove. I remember seeing her take the stage at our Reaping. Seeing her again for the first time in two years pleased me. Seeing her passion in protecting her sister pleases me. Seeing her protect Persephone, though it brought me pain, shows me that she protects those she cares about. Knowing this, if I get Clove to care about me then she will protect me in the Hunger Games when I can't protect myself; which pleases me. Seeing her goddess-like body in the train pleased me. Even though her body was riddles with the scares of pain, she still manages to be as strong as she is. I have never seen a woman so passionate, and strong, and it pleases me to know that she will be next to me during the Hunger Games. To sum it all up, if I have to think about something pleasant, then I just have to think about Clove. Everything about her is perfect. _Everything._ That's why I will do anything to get her to feel the same about me. All I have to do is remember what terrible thing I did to her to make her hate me so.

"Ok we're all done." The woman says with relief.

"Already?" I ask amazed that it happened so fast.

"I told you that if you think of something pleasant, then the time will pass quickly."

"What did you think of son?" My father asks.

I can't tell my father that I thought about how much Clove means to me, so I lie, "I thought about destroying everyone in the Hunger Games." I say vacantly.

Both my designers gulp in fear while my father pats my back with pride. "That's my boy." My father leaves at that and lets me get ready for our first appearance.

My designers are dim-witted! District 2 is known for producing weaponry – and warriors – and these idiots want to dress me up as a sword and Clove as a shield. I am not going out there looking like the very weapon I am going to use to take down the tributes in the Hunger Games!

"I don't think it's that terrible of an idea. And I'm quite sure that Miss Clove doesn't mind the costume." My male designer says with fear in his voice.

"Is that so?" I say quietly.

I take a pair of shorts and quickly slip them on. I storm out of my room and make my way to Clove's. My Prep-Team shouts out my name and demands me to return but I reuse. I shove Clove's door open and let myself in.

"Clove! Did you –" I stop dead in my tracks when I see Clove, stripped of all clothing, standing on a stool while her Prep-Team hold fabric up to her.

Clove turns around to see me and explodes into pure rage and furry. "Get out!" She yells so loud that she shrieks.

I look at Clove's body with pity. Now that I see her bare back I see that her bruises and scares riddle her body from the back of her neck to her calves. "I… I'm sorry." I say apologizing to her scars. I hear one of the Prep-Team ask if I did this to her and I blow in fury. "I would never do this to her!" I yell in retaliation.

Clove gets down from the stool and grabs a white robe, and then forcefully grabs my wrist and shoves me into her bathroom. She closes the door behind her and begins to yell. "What the hell are you doing Cato?"

"Why did he do this to you?" I ask referring to her hurt body. I know that Clove's mentor did this to her. And even though my mentor beat me up good, he never hurt me this bad.

Clove rolls her eyes in realization that I won't let this go until she tells me everything. "I was an hour and thirty-_six_ minutes late for training." She explains.

"So he beat you?" I ask in a disgusted tone of voice.

"With a stick of bamboo." Clove adds and I am fully disgusted with this man that I know nothing about. "Listen to me Cato," Clove starts, "just drop it okay? I know it looks bad, but the pain is almost all gone."

"I'm so sorry." I say placing my hand on her cheek.

Clove moves her face so I'm not touching it. "Just worry about yourself Cato. I don't need your pity." Clove opens the door to the bathroom and walks over to her team. I figure that I have outstayed my visit and I leave. I feel terrible about what happened to Clove and all I want to do is help her. I just wish she understood that.

**Clove**

"Now we have to do something about these scars and bruises." Colens says as he circles my body.

"You will not." I protest. "These scars are what make me Clove. If you dare touch them I will snap your wrist." My Torture-Team looks at me to see that I am not bluffing.

"But they ruin your body." Lalanna objects.

"I don't care!" I yell. "They stay!"

Realizing that they will never win with me, the Torture-Team decides to listen to me. Once my measurements are done, they begin to work on my dress. They agreed to listen to Cato's objection about dressing us up as a sword and shield and decided to dress us up as Mars and Bellona the Roman God and Goddess of War. How unfortunate that they happened to be husband and wife. I'm not sure how they are going to dress Cato by they put me in a long white dress, that resembles a wedding dress. I say nothing because we don't have time to argue so I prey this is not their plan. Lalanna curls my hair so that it covers my bare back because the dress they made has a stunning dip that shows my entire back. Once she is done coiling gold ribbon in my hair, Lalanna moves on to my jewelry. She puts a beautiful golden necklace on me and matching bracelets. Colens finally finishes the red shall that I wrap around my arms. Danna, my mentor, hands me two golden daggers that I am to hold as I am in the chariot.

Once Lalanna is done with my makeup and Colens takes a final check at my dress, I am free of their torture. "You look amazing." Lalanna says in an envious tone.

"Stunning." Colens agrees.

"Alright Clove," Danna says, "Let's get you to that chariot." She takes me by the hand and walks me out of the room. Once we are out of earshot from the Torture-Team Danna stops and looks at me. "What did Cato say to you in the bathroom?" She whispers.

I am confused as to why Danna cares what Cato says to me, and why it's even important, but I play along. "He was just curious about my scars." I say innocently.

"Do you like Cato?"

"What?" I yell.

"Clove, tell me the truth."

"No!" I say a little too quickly. "Why would it matter if I did?"

"Cato is your opponent in the Hunger Games Clove. He is not your lover and should never be. If you allow yourself to love Cato then you will not be able to kill him. And knowing Cato, he will stop loving you the second that he needs to. Is that understood?"

"You have nothing to worry about Danna. I do not love Cato." It's not that I am lying because I know that I am not, but something about saying that sounded wrong inside.

"Good, now Cato should already be at the chariot so go meet him there." I nod once to Danna and make my way to the City Circle.

I find the other chariots and look at the other tribute's costumes. Some of the things that their designers thought of are just pathetic. I find Cato and join him on the chariot. He is wearing a full roman armor suit with a long-sleeved red tunic underneath the armor. He is holding a long sword and golden shield with District 2's emblem engraved on it. It is now that I see that we are matching.

When I step into the chariot Cato looks at me and I see his mouth slightly drop. I am a little flattered by his reaction to how I look, though I don't take much from it, Cato looks at all girls like that. "You look…" Cato stops and thinks of a word to explain what I look like. "I… I don't even know. You look like –"

"Like a Goddess?" I guess saving him the trouble of thinking of something.

"You're stunning Clove." He whispers. I can't help but smile at his comment. No matter how much I hate him, Cato really knows how to make a girl feel beautiful. "District 1 is watching us." Cato whispers in my ear. "Don't worry; you look much better than her."

"I wasn't worried." I whisper back with a smile. Cato smiles crookedly and winks at me. I'm not sure what he means by it, but I'm sure he is reassuring me that he has no interest in District 1.

A few hours pass and both Cato and I stand there in quiet, while the other districts talk to each other.

I feel a small tickle on my back and look behind me. I see that Cato moved my hair to see my back. "What are you doing?"

"I see you didn't let them clean up your scars." Cato says with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, I told them that my scars are –"

"What make you, you?" Cato guesses before I can finish. I look at him for an explanation as to how he knew that. Cato lifts up his left sleeve to show me a long scar that goes up his arm. "I told them the same."

I smile at Cato and accept the fact that Cato and I are actually a lot alike. No matter how much I don't want to admit that Cato resembles me in any way, it's hard to deny it. We are both exceptional fighters, we are both stubborn, and driven. Maybe Cato has changed since I last saw him. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.

The chariots begin to move and District 1 is first. The crowd cheers loudly for their favorite district. No one will be able to top the respect and love that District 1 gets from the citizens of the Capitol. I watch District 1 eat up the attention the crowd is feeding her. It is sickening to see, and even more sickening to think that I will have to be near her in the Hunger Games.

We are next, and my heart begins to beat fast. I am nervous to see everyone's eyes on me. I look at Cato for comfort as he looks off into the crowd, smiling at them and waving to all the adoring fans. I put on a fake smile, I know that this is where I need to be likeable, here is where sponsors keep a look out for their tributes.

"What's wrong?" Cato asks so quietly and slyly that the cameras probably don't even know he is talking to me.

"I don't like it when a lot of people stare at me." I confess.

Cato moves closer to my and presses him lips to my ear. "You are a striking girl Clove. You can't punish those who admire you with their eyes. You can't expect people to not acknowledge your beauty."

I look up at Cato and watch his lips curve up into a crooked smile. I look into his light green eyes and every ounce of hatred that I had for him slowly trickles away. As I look into his eyes I notice nothing around me. All I know is Cato and me. I don't even care to watch anyone else's entrance.


	6. The Careers

**Sorry it took forever guys, I'm on Vacation and everyone yells at me when I write on my computer, but here it it, hope you all enjoy! :) Read and Review :)**

* * *

**The Careers**

**Marvel**

"Besides the fact that we look like gargantuan metallic tampons, I think we looked great out there." I say to ease the horrified look on Glimmer's face as we recap our first entrance through the City Circle.

"Listen to that crowd. They love you." Glimmer's mentor Ember says.

The look of absolute horror and despair is placed on Glimmer's almost always perfect face. Glimmer has always been one to know what expression looks good on her face, but right now, she looks terrible, and must feel that way too. "How could I let myself look like that?" Glimmer shrieks. "I look terrible, Manny looks terrible, and the crowd likes the whore from District 2 better than me!" She yells throwing a hissy-fit like a spoiled five year old would if they didn't get the toy they wanted.

"They were just shocked that District 2 wasn't wearing something weapons related." Our Capitol escort Irian says.

"Enough of this!" My mentor Cyron yells. "District 1 looked terrible for the first time in Hunger Games history because you decided to be a spoiled brat and get what you wanted." He says looking at Glimmer. "Well congratulations, 73 years of being the crowd's favorite and you make us lose out to Districts 2 and 12! District 12 of all people Glimmer!"Tears form in Glimmer's eyes but Cyron doesn't budge. "Today you two are meeting the rest of the Careers." He says, speaking to us both now. "I want you two to form an alliance with both Districts 2 and 4." He looks at Glimmer. "Don't screw this up too."

"What about the male from 11." I interrupt, "He seems Career Material."

"Career Material is Districts 1, 2, and 4. Especially _not_ 11 or any other district past 4. Do you understand me? I don't want you two to taint the traditional Career Alliance while you are already tainting other Hunger Games traditions." He looks over at Glimmer. "You will not mess this up do you understand?" He repeats quietly to Glimmer. "Gain the trust of 2 and 4. Stick with them as long as you can and leave." He says. "God knows you can't take them on in a fight."

Glimmer's eyes are still filled with tears, but her expression is that of a soldier. "Yes sir." She says swallowing her pride between clenched teeth.

"Good." Cyron says triumphantly. "Now, I want you to not hold back in training. Show the rest of the tributes what you've got. Let them know you two are trained killers."

Glimmer and I look at each other simultaneously. I know that she is thinking the same thing as I am. _I wonder if Cyron knows that we haven't trained a day in our life?_

**Glimmer **

"The only thing you have going for you is your looks then." My mentor says once I tell her that I'm not trained. "Here's what you'll do," she begins, "gain the trust of that beast from District 2. Make him untrusting towards his district mate and you will gain his power."

"How the hell do I do that?" I ask.

"Glimmer, I will bet all the money in the world that he likes the female body—"

"So you want me to sleep with him." I stop her before she can finish.

"For lack of a better way to say it, yes, I want you to sleep with District 2 and gain his trust." Ember says in a bored tone.

"I won't sleep with him it's a—"

"Glimmer," she stops me before I can continue, "I know everything about you. I know who you are back in District 1 and I know the kind of things you do with the Mayor's son." Shame rolls into my body. I feel so exposed to my mentor. Only Jet and I should know what happens between each other behind closed doors. "It's no different in this situation, it's just another guy." She continues despite seeing the frustration this conversation brings me. "Judging by your track record, I'd say that 'just another guy' won't bother you too much."

"He won't give in. He is too in love with his district mate." I say with bitterness running into my body.

"How do you know?" Ember asks.

"I saw the way he looked at her in the chariot. It was more than just a physical attraction look. He looked at her as if he loves her."

Ember doesn't seem fazed by this news. "Very well." She finally says. "If he loves her, he won't want to mess things up with her. He'll want to take it slow." She looks into my eyes with a blank stare. "You will satisfy that physical attraction that he will undoubtedly want to please." She looks away from me and begins to pace the room. "Gain his trust and make him turn on his counterpart. If you can find a way to do that without sleeping with him, then by all means go ahead. But this is a guaranteed way to gain a typical Career's trust." Ember says as if she is talking from experience. I don't know anything about Ember's year in the Hunger Games but my guess is that she slept her way to the top, and now expects me to do the same.

"Okay," I say giving in, "I'll do it."

A victorious smile appears on Ember's face and I know she is happy that I am giving up and giving in. "You are meeting him today. I want you to wear the most inappropriate outfit you can find, and turn up you sex appeal. Try to get in his bed tonight."

I nod in agreement. I wait until Ember leaves, and when my door clicks shut, I let out the breath that I was holding in. I feel a deep thud in my throat. Pleasing the tribute from District 2 isn't that big of a deal. In fact, I thought he was attractive the moment I saw him take the stage when he volunteered. The problem that I have with this whole plan is the role that I will have to play. I've never been one to have to fight for a man's attention. They usually come at me in packs. But now, I am the desperate one seeking his attention. On top of that, I'm the _other_ girl. I've never been the _other_ girl. Even when I was with Jet, I was his number one, and he mine. I don't want to lower myself to the stature of the mistress. And she expects me to have him in bed with me tonight? I don't think Ember realizes that I take my time when I seduce a man. I'm not the kind of girl who gets in someone's bed on the first night. No matter how many guys I've slept with, not one of them has been on the first night and not one of them was in love with another girl. Ember may not have had dignity, but I do. And I'm not going to swallow my pride for her.

I decide to forget the plan that Ember has devised and take a nap. It will be a while until all the districts come together and have their dinner. There we will have the typical Career Dinner where we meet the people that will be our alliance in the Hunger Games. There I will have to seduce a man I know nothing about on the wishes of my mentor and not my own. The thought makes me sick and tired, so I curl up into a ball on my bed and drift away into a light sleep.

I manage to sneak in a two hour nap before Irian bursts into my room singing with joy. "Come my love, I'll show you what it's like above! So let's take the sky, together we'll fly up high!" he sings in his thick Capitol accent.

"You're in a good mood." I say bitterly not yet fully awake from my nap.

"Aw, the Capitol always brings such cheer in my world." Irian says dancing around in my room like a woodland nymph. "Isn't it just a wondrous place to be?"

"I haven't really seen it outside these four walls." I say angrily.

"Whatever." Irian says losing his happy-go-lucky attitude. "Ember and Cyron told me to awake you. They said dinner is in an hour and you are meeting the rest of the Career's and it's extremely important and blah, blah, blah." He says in a now bored tone. "So get ready."

Irian leaves my room and I reluctantly get out of my bed. I look at the clothing that is in my closet. Someone must have left it here, my glam-team maybe? I sort through the clothes mindlessly until I find a dress that attracts my attention. It is an _extremely_ short, skin tight, black sequence cocktail dress. It resembles a lot like my dress that I wore to my Reaping, but this dress is far shorter and tighter than my pink one.

I slip in the dress and find dramatically high black stiletto heels. I go into the bathroom and put on some makeup. Luckily, after the glam-team removed my gash and bruise that Jet gave me, I don't have to pound my makeup on my face and look like a clown like I did the day of my Reaping. I lightly put concealer under my eyes to cover up the dark circles of an unsatisfactory nap. I put powder all over my face to even out the color. I lightly dab pink blush on my cheeks so I don't look like a ghost. I make sure my eye makeup is heavy and dark so I look mysterious and exciting. District 2 seems to be the kind of guy that likes mystery. I finish off the mysterious look with red ruby studded earring and scarlet red lipstick.

I step away from the mirror and look at my entire body. This is the girl I am going to be tonight. This is the dark and mysterious Glimmer that will get District 2 in her bedroom tonight. I will make sure that after he has a taste of me, he won't even think about taking a bite of his district mate.

"Will you hurry up?" My bathroom door flings open and I see an aggravated Manuel glaring at me. His anger dwindles when he takes a good look at me. I can see the want in his eyes as he sees what I am wearing and how I look. I can't help but feel good about myself seeing his reaction being so desirous. "Where is James Bond?" he asks referring to me as looking like a spy.

I smile at his comment. "I just wanted to make a good impression with the Careers." I say innocently.

"A good impression?" Marvel asks confused. "What is your definition of good?"

"I want the other girls to be jealous of how beautiful I look, and I want the other guys to envy you for having such a stunning district mate." I lie.

My comment pleases Manny. "I guess I should go get a tux." He says with a smile.

"After you Mr. Bond." I say with a smile gesturing him to make his way out of my bathroom.

Marvel and I make our way to the large dining hall where all the previous tributes of preceding Hunger Games once sat and ate. What a daunting thing to think of. In a few weeks time, all but one person in this room with be dead, and in a year's time, 24 new tributes will gather in here with the same fear that I now hold. Our mentor, Cyron directs us to where the Careers are sitting, already District 4 is there. The talk timidly amongst each other.

I strut my way to the table with the upmost confidence in the world. I want the pathetic girl from District 4 to envy me with every ounce in her body. I seductively sit down and watch as their petty little conversation drops at the wondrous sight of me. Oh how I love the attention of spiteful eyes.

Not long after Manny and I join District 4, does District 2 join us. I look up at the two people's lives I will be shaking. Both of them look like a total wreck. The girl's hair is messed up as if she just crawled out of bed, and the male has the smug smile of triumph on his face. My initial thought is that these two just finished having sex with each other, but when I see scratch marks on the guys face and the busted lip on the girl, I realized that they were just fighting. A smile of accomplishment falls onto me. I haven't even done anything and these two have already turned against each other. This will be easier than I though.

**Evian**

"District 12." Finnick says in astonishment. "Out of all the districts to make a splash at the City Circle, District 12 did."

Both Pura and I sit down with uneasiness. With District 1 being the Capitol's favorite, and District 2 looking perfect as ever, and now with District 12 pulling a stunt like being on fire, there is no way the Capitol noticed our entrance. I can tell that our mentors are pissed at us for not stepping up to the plate, but most of us are just astonished that District 12 finally stepped up.

"Cinna really outdid himself." Sicilian observes. The name means nothing to me but my guess is that he or she is District 12's stylist.

"How could you let this happen to us?" Pura yells at our stylist, they simply stay quiet and fall into the shadows of the room.

"There is still time to redeem yourselves," my mentor, Coral says. "You two must be flawless and loveable in your interviews." The thought of what I will say in my interview gives me an uneasy felling in the pit of my stomach. I don't want to think about what façade I will put on for the Capitol to fall in love with me. I've never been the charismatic type.

"What are we exactly supposed to say in our interview?" Pura yells at Coral. "How are we supposed to be lovable when we have to top the perfect couple from District 1, and the rising stars from District 12?"

"We will talk strategy later Pura." Finnick says absentmindedly looking at the now blank television. "Now you two have to worry about impressing the other Careers at the annual Career Dinner." Finnick's eyes reach Pura's. "I know that you are not trained," his eyes hit mine, "either one of you," he looks back at Pura, "but I don't want you to let that impression off at the dinner. Pulling a Johanna Mason won't work with the Careers. If they know that you are not trained and if they know you won't be of any essential use to them, they will kill you the instant that gong blares to begin the games." Finnick says harshly.

"So what are we supposed to do when they start to talk weapons and kill tactics?" Pura asks coldly.

"Just play along." It's Coral's voice that chimes in. "For instance, weapon of choice, knife. Kill tactic, gutting. You two come from District 4, they won't question your methods if they make sense with your district."

"What if they ask us to demonstrate when we are in the arena?" Pura asks. "I don't think I can gut a human being."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's a large fish." Finnick says coldly with a bored tone.

"How can you expect us to act like monsters?" Pura asks frantically. "I've never hurt another person before."

"Well get over it!" Finnick snaps. He stands up from his chair. "You show weakness in the arena you will die in seconds. The only way Johanna Mason pulled off scared and weak little child was because deep down inside she was a monster just like every other Career, and when she needed to kill, she didn't hesitate!" Pura looks up at her mentor with scared eyes. The once handsome and suave man that she loved is now a cold statue. I smile as I finally got what I wanted. "Get ready." He says walking away from us. "You meet the Careers in a few hours."

With that, Pura and I get ready to meet the other tributes that we will swear to protect, and will hopefully, they will do the same.

**Pura**

"This is a bad idea." I say as we sit at the table waiting for the other Careers to join us. "They are sure to figure out we are lying about being trained."

"Pura," my brother says calmly. "Just shut up and look like a Career, I'm sure they aren't going to ask us many questions about what we will be doing in the arena. You know as well as I do that District 4 hasn't been an honorary Career until recently. It will be mostly 1 and 2 talking to each other." My brother's tone of voice has so much ease and certainty in it. I wish I could be as brave about this as he is, but the thought of being killed out of the Career Alliance terrifies me.

"I guess you're right." I say trying to ease my thoughts. Saying it out loud makes me feel a little better.

I look up to see District 1 make their way towards us. My heart drops when I see the girl. I remember seeing her on television when we were recapping the Reapings. I remember what I thought when I saw her take the stage _with a beautiful girl like that from District 1, there is no way that I will be able to use my sex appeal to keep me alive in the games. _I remember seeing Finnick and my brother drooling over her with passionate eyes. I've never seen Evian want a girl with his eyes so much before. And looking at her now makes me want to crawl in a ball and die. She looks so seductive in her skin-tight little black dress. Her scarlet lips outlining how perfectly heart-shape they are. She looks like a black widow readying herself to suck the life out of the men she catches in her little web of temptation. She sits down in the most seductive way she can, followed by her district mate whom I'm sure would follow her to hell and back.

Before we can even speak to each other District 2 walks in. I look at the two that will be leading the Careers to their victory to the top. I must say, when I see then I am disappointed. I remember seeing them on television. They looked so put together, their emotions stone cold and hard like a perfect Career. But now, here they are stumbling in here looking like a train wreck. The female has a bird's nest for hair and a busted lip, and the male has what I can only imagine as the girl's nail marks on his face as if she were trying to scratch his eyes out. I want so badly to ask if they were fighting each other but I keep my mouth shut and decide not to bring attention to myself.

"Have we interrupted something?" The male asks politely as he and his mate take a seat. No one says anything, we just shake our heads. "Sorry we are late," he looks at his district mate with a smile and then turns back to us, "we were caught up in some _pressing_ matters." My mind wonders to whether or not they were just having sex, but when the girl scowls at him I dispose of the thought. "So," he says getting things started. I can tell that he will indisputably be the leader of us all. "I'll start off. My name is Cato Skinner, son of Kahn Skinner, grandson of Brutus Skinner, and great-grandson of Karatis Skinner. All Hunger Games victors." He says with a proud smile. He looks at his district mate to continue.

I look at her. She has contained her brown mess of hair to something more acceptable. I notice that she is very beautiful, her blue eyes illuminated by the artificial light of the Dining Hall. "I'm Clove." She says in a dreary way, as if the time spent with us now is a tedious waste of her time.

When I realize that she doesn't go on I decide to step up. "My name is Pura Onix, I'm representing District 4." I say stupidly.

"My name is Evian Onix," My brother says before I can think of something more to say about myself. "My weapon of choice is a net." I watch as my brother so easily lies to this people. Evian is good with a net when it comes to catching fish, but I can't imagine him using it against a human.

"I'm sorry," District 1 chimes in, "But are you two related?" She asks with what I can only describe as a cute smile.

"We are brother and sister." Evian says bleakly. "I volunteered to protect her."

"That's so sweet." She says as if she were sincerely touched by Evian's actions. "Well," she says adjusting herself in her seat. "I'm Glimmer Malachite. My great, great uncle-in-law won the Hunger Games a long time ago." She says as if it were important. "I'm seventeen years old, and as hard as it is to believe, my hair is naturally this blonde." I look over at District 2—Clove, if I remember correctly—she rolls her eyes at Glimmer's comment, while her district mate, Cato, watches with eyes that I can't read.

"I'm Marvel Mainsteen," District 1's male says cutting Glimmer off before she can finish her life story. "I'm from District 1 and my family owns a jewelry shop."

"Alright," Cato says with a pleased look on his face. "Now that we've all met each other let's get down to the important business, weapons and training." My heart drops and all the blood rushes to my face. "I'm skilled with a sword, spear, knifes, daggers, bow and arrows, you name it, I've had training with it. I prefer the sword over everything, but I can work with anything."

"Like I said," Evian's voice rises up. "My weapon is the net. I'm alright with hooks and knifes, but I prefer the net."

I feel as if it's my turn to talk, even though Clove didn't speak after Cato did. I decide to go with it fast. No one seems to be asking questions about anyone's training. No one will ask about me, I'm sure of it. "My weapon of choice is knives." I say boldly. I watch as the expression on Clove's face goes from bored to suddenly interested.

She sits back in her chair twirling a butter knife in between her index and middle fingers. "You're trained in knife-work?" she asks simply. My mouth is too dry to say anything I just nod. She stops twirling the knife and looks me dead in the face, probably trying to find the lie in my eyes. With a swift movement of her wrist, she throws the knife at me. I duck under the table as the knife impales the back of my chair.

"I… uh…" I stutter as I sit back up into my chair. "I only gut with knives, I'm not that good at throwing and catching." I say trying to explain myself.

"Gutting fish." Clove says with disgust.

"I've slit a man's throat before!" I say trying to defend my non-existent talent.

"Is that so?" Clove says with amusement. "Tell me, Pura," she says my name with revulsion. "When you slit someone's throat, do they die from loss of blood, or from choking on their blood?" everyone stares at me waiting for an answer. I watch the victory of finding my lie fill Clove's eyes. "That's what I thought." She says with a victorious smile on her lips, and in that instant, I look at Clove wanting her dead.

**Cato**

"What were you two doing?" My father yells as we watch the recap our entrances in the City Circle. "Look at you two, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, not realizing that the Capitol is watching your every move!" Clove's head is down in shame her eyes fixed on the floor. "Do you think the Capitol will take kindly to your love affair with each other?" Clove mummers something under her breath. "Excuse me?" My father says spitting out venom.

"I said there's nothing going on between us!" She yells looking my father in the eyes.

"Did you not just see what I saw? You're eyes we fixed on Cato's like a little baby on a shiny new toy!" My father shouts. "You made it completely obvious that there is something there between you two. On top of it all, you people had to make them look like they were getting married!" My father yells turning to our stylist.

"We only did what we thought would grab the Capitol's attention." One of Clove's stylist defends timidly.

"Oh you got the Capitol's attention all right. You got them to see a love affair that will surely be punished in the Hunger Games!"

"Kahn calm down," Dianna jumps in, "it's not like they—"

"It's not like they what Dianna?" My father says cutting Dianna off. "It's not like they kissed? Oh if they kissed in front of the Capitol we would be having a completely different conversation!" My father looks at Clove in disgust. "You are dragging my son down into a pit he won't be able to get out. I swear to you, you little whore, if Cato perishes to your hand and you come back as victor—"

"Dad!" I yell, "Enough!" I look at Clove who is gripping and un-gripping her fists. "I am not in love with Clove and I have complete control over my emotions."

"Is that so?" My father scolds. "Then prove it." He says with a crooked smile. "Fight her."

"What?" I ask in astonishment.

"Kahn." Dianna protests.

My father raises his hand to Dianna and looks at me. "If you have complete control of your emotions and you feel nothing for this girl, than fight her. Right here, right now."

I look at Clove whose face shows no emotion. I scream inside my head not knowing what she is thinking right now. I don't want to fight her. She is already hurt, I don't want to hurt her before we even step foot into the arena. I swallow my pride and step over towards Clove. I watch as her face grows with anger as the gap between us grows smaller. With a swift and regretful motion, I throw Clove to the ground and punch her in her lip. When I pull my fist back I see that I busted her lip. I hear Lotus, our Capitol escort, shriek. I grab Clove's head and lift up my knee, making it look like I am kneeing her in the face, when I really press my lips to her ear and say, "I'm sorry Clove."

Clove pulls her head back and looks at me. I expect her to nod ever so slightly and play along, but pure rage fills her eyes. She brings her hand up and scratches at my left eye. I can feel that she left marks from my forehead down to my cheek. I guess I deserved that for the busted lip. Clove throws her legs over my back and rolls me over so she is on top of me. She punches my windpipe and I let out a strange noise of agony. A smile of accomplishment form on Clove's lips and I just want to punch it off. Instead, I punch Clove in the stomach, right where her bruises are. Clove shrieks in pain and rolls off of me in pain. I get ready to get back on Clove, but Dianna stops me.

"That's enough Cato!" She yells as she fills the space between Clove and I. I look into Clove's eyes and see anger and pain. She holds her stomach tightly and I wonder in horror of how I could have let this happen.

"Well that was entertaining." My father says with a laugh and walks out of the room.

I go over to see if Clove's alright but Dianna stops me. "Don't touch her Cato." She says as Clove carefully pulls herself up.

"Clove, I'm sorry I…" I trail off trying to think of something to say to her but Clove wordlessly leaves the room, Dianna right behind, leaving me all by myself to think about what I have done.

I let myself soak in self pity for an hour until my father comes in and tells me that we are meeting the other Careers in the Dining Hall in an hour. That means that I have one hour to set things straight. When my father leaves and returns back to his bedroom, I make my way down the hall to Clove's room. I knock on her door hoping that she will answer it thinking that it is one of the Avoxes. I hear Clove's voice behind the thick door ask who it is but I don't answer. If she knows it's me there's no way in hell she'll answer the door. A few seconds pass and I think she isn't going to answer when I hear the door click open. She peers through the small crack she opened and sees me. She brings the door back to slam it shut but I jam my foot in the door. I wince in pain as she slams the door on my foot. A subtle smile touches her lips as she seems my pain. She slams the door on my foot again, and when I see that she pulls the door back to slam my foot a third time I push my way into her room. I push the door hard and Clove falls to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly as I offer her my hand.

She doesn't take it and helps herself up. "What do you want Cato?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Clove, I shouldn't have fought you, I'm so, so—"

"Cato, shut up!" Clove says cutting me off. "I'm not the poor helpless and defenseless little girl you like to think I am Cato. I'm a Career Cato, I love to fight. Whenever I get a chance to fight someone I take it. When you attacked me my heart pounded with a high I haven't felt in days. Hearing you cry out when I scratched you only fed my addiction to fighting. You, your father, and even Dianna my think that I am this fragile little girl because of my size, but I guarantee that I could win in a fight against you any day."

"Doubt it." I say with delight knowing that Clove isn't mad at me for attacking her, but that she actually enjoyed it.

I watch as Clove's eyebrow perks up at my comment. "Would you like a rematch?" She asks with pleasure and want in her voice.

I move closer to Clove and place my hand on her cheek. I expect her to push it away but she instead rest her head in my hand. "Maybe later." I whisper. I move my face closer to Clove's readying myself to kiss her. I am so pleased to see that she isn't trying to struggle or pull away, in fact, she moves her head towards mine as well.

"Time to meet the Careers!" Lotus chimes in as she bursts through Clove's door. I turn around to see the look on Lotus' face go from happy to surprised. "Have I interrupted something?" She asks as she sees my hand still on Clove's face. I almost had Clove. I almost kissed her, something I've wanted to do since she was Reaped, and Lotus had to jump in and ruin it. For the thousandth time since I've been Reaped, I want to strangle Lotus to death.

**Clove**

"You know, if you two are secret lovers you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets." Lotus whispers as Cato and I wait in the elevator to take us down to the Dining Hall.

"Lotus, nothing is going on between Cato and I." I say in an irritated tone.

"Then what was that all about in your room. It looked a lot like you two were about it kiss."

"Actually," Cato starts, "I was grabbing Clove's face so I could throw her down and finish the job that Dianna stopped. You see, I don't like to be interrupted during the middle of a fight." Cato says shooting a smile my way.

"You two were fighting?" Lotus asks confused, her mind sworn on what she saw.

"Cato is very sensitive about his physique." I add. "When I got up and left the room I called Cato pudgy. Cato came into my room to make me 'pay' for offending his 'perfect body'. Then he grabbed my face to throw me down to the ground when you came in, and that's what you saw. Although your Capitol mind could never wrap around hatred and fighting, so you assumed that we were expressing forbidden acts of love, when it was really acts of white rage." I look at Cato and see a restrained smile lay on his lips.

Lotus looks at us both and we hide all sense of pleasure and look straight forward like robotic Careers. "So you two don't love each other?"

"Of course not." I say.

"Hate each other actually." Cato says trying hard to inhibit laughter. The elevator doors open and Cato and I step out in sync with each other. We turn back to Lotus and see her confused gaze. "See you soon." Cato says with a light smile, and as the doors shut we begin to laugh. "I can't believe she bought that." Cato laughs.

"She's from the Capitol," I explain. "What do you expect from a dimwitted place?"

"I was about to lose it when you used the pudgy thing." Cato says with a chuckle. "Though I am extremely offended at that comment. I am not pudgy. I have a body chiseled by the Gods."

I roll my eyes and walk away from Cato. When we reach the Dining hall all the other district are there. When they look over at us I can't help but wonder of what they think of us. This is their first time seeing us in person and I have a busted lip and Cato has four scratches going down the left side of his face. They must think we are crazed.

"Have we interrupted something?" Cato asks as we reach the table and they all fall silent to look at us. Cato and I take a seat and wait for someone to say something but no one stands up. "Sorry we are late," Cato continues and looks at me with a smile and then turns back to them, "we were caught up in some _pressing_ matters." I scowl at Cato when he looks back at me. Now the mindless idiots will think that we were having sex with each other because of that stupid comment. "So," Cato says with a large smile on his face. "I'll start off. My name is Cato Skinner, son of Kahn Skinner, grandson of Brutus Skinner, and great-grandson of Karatis Skinner. All Hunger Games victors." He says with a narcissistic smile. The arrogant Cato is back, oh goody. He looks at me to continue.

"I'm Clove." I simply say. These people don't need to know anything else about me. They have no business in my life and I refuse to let them in it. Cato looks at me with a look that says _play along_, I look back at him with a look that says _no thanks_.

The rest of the Careers tell little about themselves as well, that is until the pretty little princess from District 1 decides to tell her life story to us. She is dressed up like… a whore would be the best way to explain it, maybe stripper. I watch as she stares at Cato the entire time she speaks. A smile reaches my lips. _Are you trying to seduce him princess?_ I think to myself. _One kiss from me and Cato won't look your way little girl. I have him wrapped around my finger. _I glance over at Cato while she talks. He doesn't seem interested, though he doesn't seem to disregard her presence. Damn his talent of masking his emotions!

I sit back in my chair and twirl a butter knife in-between my fingers as I listen to what everyone has to say. I make sure to listen intently, even though I don't want to hear anything about these people, I should still listen in if I want to trust these people. We move on to weapons and training. I half expect to hear that none of these idiots have formal training, but when the boy from District 4 says he can use a net I feel astonishment fill my body. _You mean Cato and I won't have to save all your asses in the arena?_ I want to say to him. His district mate and sister is next. She says that she is skilled with knives and I automatically jump in. I know that she is lying. Her eyes won't reach anyone's.

"You're trained in knife-work?" I ask holding back a sly smile. I don't want to scare the poor girl. She simply nods at my question. I stop twirling the knife and look her dead in the face, I watch her eyes as they fix to the table. She can't even look me in the eye and lie to me. I decide to test her knife skills. I quickly flick my wrist as I have done so many times in training, and let the knife leave my hand and find my target. The coward ducks under the table and the knife sticks itself in the back of her chair. Too bad, if she didn't move, the knife would have hit her heart.

She sits back in her chair once she realizes that it's safe and I am unarmed. "I only gut with knives, I'm not that good at throwing and catching." She says trying to justify her cowardly act.

"Gutting fish." I say in a disgusted tone. She thinks that she is a trained killer because she's gutted a few _fish_.

"I've slit a man's throat before!" She says suddenly gaining courage.

"Is that so?" I say with amusement. "Tell me, Pura," I say with revulsion in my voice. What an awful name, it's just as bad as Glimmer. "When you slit someone's throat, do they die from loss of blood, or from choking on their blood?" everyone stares at the girl waiting for an answer. My eyes fill with triumphant victory. _I've caught your lie little girl_. "That's what I thought." I say with a victorious smile on my lips. I sit back in my chair and watch the color drain from her face. That was easy.

"What about you?" Cato asks Glimmer to explain what her weapon of choice is. I expect to hear lipstick, but what I hear is much worst. "I'm not trained." She confesses with a practiced laugh.

Bewilderment fills my body and I wish I could just slap myself and wake up to find this all a nightmare. "You're not trained?" I ask again trying will all my might not to slap her myself.

"Nope," she says with a laugh. "Never touched a weapon before or trained a day in my life."

I restrain myself from getting up but I can't restrain myself from speaking. "Then why are you here?" I ask practically shooting venom out of my mouth. "You are obviously not an asset to this alliance. So why keep you?"

"Clove, that's not very nice." Cato says defending her. I look into his eyes and try to find why he is protecting her. But I can't find the answer in his eyes.

"Why keep someone who will prove to be nothing more than dead weight with a pretty face!" I yell loudly. "At least District 4 has held a knife and gutted a fish!"

Cato smiles at me. "It'd be nice to have a pretty face like hers in the Careers." He looks at Glimmer and winks at her. She smiles and soaks up his attention. She blows him a kiss and Cato smiles.

"So she's pretty much a piece of ass you are going to share with the rest of the Careers?" I say in disgust.

"Who said I was going to share?" Cato says with a sly smile on his face.

My blood boils, not only at Cato's comment, but at the smug look on his face as he and Glimmer exchange looks. "What about you?" I ask the boy from District 1. I want to think about Cato and the whore, and hopefully he will make me forget.

"Well I am not good with any weapons." He confesses and I lose all hope in these people I call my allies. "I'm okay with a spear, but really I'm mostly strong in my upper body from all the years of hauling merchandise at my parent's shop. I also use to work down in the mines with my dad. So I guess I could chuck large rocks at people." He says loosely.

My heart drops and I feel an uneasy sickness in the pit of my stomach. I look at Marvel and fear him. There have only been two other people in this world that I fear, my uncle and my mentor Cortex. I fear Cortex for obvious reasons, he is stronger than me and he has hurt me in ways that people can't even imagine. I fear, or rather _feared_ my uncle because of how he treated me. After my mother and father's suicide Storm and I were forced to live with him, or be separated in District Homes. Every night my uncle would chain me to a wall and practice his knife skills on me. He loved to trace the outline of my eyes. He constantly told me that I had my mother's eyes. I figured that he loved my mother, but my father just got to her first. I have scars on my eyebrows because of him, and even worst, I feared him, until of course, I killed him.

I'm fine with Cortex being the only person I fear, but now I unwillingly fear this boy from District 1 that has less training and strength than Cato, yet I don't fear Cato. It's not really him that I fear, it's that word. The one word that brings chills down my spine. _Rock_. A stupid four lettered, one syllable word that brings my world crashing down when I hear it. If that's what Marvel is known for, throwing large rocks at people and crushing them, than I need to stay far from District 1, or kill him the second I get the chance.

This day turns out to more of a disappointment than I thought it would. Pura is a liar that knows nothing about fighting except for how to gut a fish. Evian knows how to use a net… what a stupid weapon. Glimmer… Glimmer just needs to die and we will be better off. And Marvel. Marvel is the first person I kill when we reach the arena, for fear that he might kill me first. All I have is Cato, but with Glimmer's increasing sex appeal, I'm sure I'll lose him too. What a wonderful assortment of Careers we have this year!

**Cato**

Meeting the rest of the Careers wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I thought Clove was going to get along with the others better but the way she attacked Pura and Glimmer shows me that she is not ready to have an alliance with other people. One thing that puzzles me is her reaction to Marvel's talents. He is the only person besides Clove and I that shows some sort of useful talent for the Careers, but when he told her he was strong, I saw the life flush from her face, as if she had just seen a ghost. I'm strong, Clove knows that, I've told her on countless occasions, but she never has a reaction like that.

I quietly walk in the hall of District 2. I look around to see if anyone is watching us. I motion to her that the coast is clear and she appears from the corner. I smile as I see her face, so pale and beautiful. I reach my room and quietly click the door open. If my father or Dianna sees us sneaking together, we won't hear the end of it. I hold the door open and she slips slyly into my room. I walk into my room and close and lock the door behind me. She looks around my room then turns and looks at me.

Her smile beckons me towards her and I can't control myself anymore. I want her so bad. I stride over to her, take her small head in my hands and press my lips roughly against hers. Her small lips are soft and taste of sweet fruit. We stand there, at the edge of my bed kissing each other for a while until she moves to my shirt. She lifts it off of my body, our lips only leaving each other's when my shirt comes between us. Once that's off, she moves to my pants. She unbuckles my belt without even looking. She whips the belt away from me and starts to unbutton my pants. She kicks off her shoes and I do the same with mine. I move forward and make her fall onto my bed as I catch her so she doesn't fall hard. She starts to slip off my pants while I work on her dress. She giggles as I start kissing her neck, pulling the straps of her dress as I go down.

"It's funny," She says, "I never thought you liked me."

"What gave you that idea?" I ask as I kiss her collarbone.

"I didn't think I was your type." She confesses.

"Oh, you're my type." I say pulling her dress down.

"What about Clove?" She asks.

I stop and look up at her, her emerald eyes glistening in the light. "Clove's not here Glimmer." She smiles at my comment and I go back to taking off her dress.

"She likes you, you know." Glimmer says as he dress falls to the ground. "I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you." I make my way to Glimmer's bra, with a flick of my figure the hook gives in and I slip it off. "Hell," Glimmer continues, "she might even love you." I stop kissing Glimmer and look her in the eyes. Here I am, on top of her giving her what she wants, and she's talking about how much Clove loves me? "Do you love her?"

"If I loved her, she would be naked on my bed, not you." I say in a somewhat aggravated tone that we aren't doing anything.

"So you love me?" She says with a sly smile on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself." I say kissing her stomach. "You're just another girl."

"And you're just another guy. Hell, I have a store of men waiting for me back home." I smile and my lips curve up on her stomach. She giggles as I tickle her. "Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?"

I stop and think about Persephone. Thinking about her reminds me of Clove. _Never ever touch my _friend _like that again. Do you understand me?_ "I did." I say looking at Glimmer. Her head is tilted to the side. "She was Clove's friend." I say solemnly. "Her name's Persephone." I go back to kissing Glimmer's stomach, slowly making my way down.

"No wonder she hates you half the time." Glimmer says with a laugh. "She loved you, and you went off with her friend."

I stop kissing Glimmer and look up at her. "What did you say?"

"Oh come on Cato, you can't expect a girl to not hate you because you run off with their friend. I bet that's why Clove is so angry with everything. You left her for this Persephone."

"No." I say in deep thought. "It wasn't Persephone." I back away from Glimmer and she looks at me with confusion. "I know why she hates me." I say with a smile on my lips. I look at Glimmer. "Stay here." I say. I button my pants and open my door to my room. I go to the room next to mind and knock on the door in a frantic way.

Clove answers the door and looks surprised to see me. "Cato," she says taken aback a little. "What are you doing here? And why don't you have your shirt on?" She notices.

"Clove," I say slowly. "I remember." I let out. "I remember what I did to you."


	7. What Goes Around

So I wrote this chapter quite quickly. It was done a week ago, but I couldn't find WIFI. But now, I'm sitting on a plane, heading home with WIFI! This is a really exciting thing guys, I'm thousands of feet in the air with internet!

Anywho, here is what Cato did to Clove. Hate him, love him, tell me all about it. Hope you enjoy, read and review!

* * *

**What Goes Around… **

**Cato**

**2 Years Ago**

"Why do I have to go to her birthday party? I highly doubt that I'm on the guest list." I say as she puts on her makeup.

"You are my date Cato, you are going." She says from the bathroom.

"She's my ex girlfriend Hera." I say bluntly. "I don't want to go to her birthday party and be reminded of her."

"Cato, Athena is my best friend, and you are my boyfriend, one of these days you two will have to come together as friends if we want to make this relationship work out." I roll my eyes at the thought of staying with Hera any longer. "It won't be that long," she continues, "I just want to go there, see the girls, give her her present and then we can leave." I roll my eyes again, girls always say that it will only be a few minutes, then they burst into bitchy rants about their painful periods, who's dating who, who's sleeping with who, and their weddings and family life that they have planned out by the year. "There will be a lot of guys there too. I'm sure you'll have someone to occupy your time."

I exhale as I jump on the couch and flip through the channels on TV. Knowing Hera, it will be another three hours until we leave. She always insists on putting on so much makeup, saying that she has to be the prettiest girl of her group of friends, though she is a far cry from that. I'm really only dating Hera because the girls that I haven't dated are dwindling in numbers. Soon I am going to have to move to a different district. Maybe District 1, watching their Reapings always proves to be exciting when it comes to picking out the hottest girls.

I practically fall asleep when Hera shakes me awake and tells me that she is ready. I look at her to see that she is wearing a short white dress that puffs out at the bottom. She looks like the tooth fairy. Her make up is golden and she has glitter dabbed on her chest. "Can we go now?" I ask in a bored tone.

"How do I look?" She asks swaying her hips to make the dress swirl around. I want to say that she looks like an idiot but I restrain myself from doing so and tell her that she looks fine.

Hera and I get into my car and I drive in the direction of the woods. Athena's party is held in the middle of the woods so that the Peacekeepers won't crash it. Hera claims that it is supposed to be a wild party, but I don't take much out of it. Athena's idea of a wild night is sitting at home watching a rated r movie with the light _off_! However when we finally reach the party and I see a huge bonfire and dozens of trucks parked around it with their tailgates down, I realize that maybe this won't be such a bad party after all.

**Clove**

"I swear I will kill Hera if she brings Cato here." Persephone says once see hears that Hera is invited.

"Seph, I don't care if she brings Cato. We didn't have a messy breakup, we are friends." Athena says taking a sip of cheap beer from a plastic cup. Athena has always been too nice. I know that deep down she doesn't want Cato to come because she is still hurt over their breakup.

"It would be messed up of Hera to bring Cato though." Vesta says thinking deeply. "Do you think she's that evil?"

"She's not evil, she's just too stupid to realize that it might actually hurt Athena." Diana chimes in. "I bet she'll bring him."

"Hello ladies." We all look up to see a guy from our school. His name is Cobalt. I don't know much about him. All I know about him is the fact that he and Cato are really good friends.

"Hey Cobalt," Persephone says seductively.

"Persephone," He says simply acknowledging her presence. "So," he continues, "they say that in every group of friends there's always one person that everyone hates, judging by your guys' snickering, I'd say it's Hera."

"It's whoever is dating Cato Skinner." Athena says bitterly.

"How odd. All of you have dated Cato, yet you all remain to be friends."

"Not all of us." Persephone says resentfully.

"Hum." Cobalt thinks with great thought. "Then again, you all need each other." We all look at him for an explanation. "Every girl in this group plays a special role, and without that role, the group would fall." He looks at all our expressions. "Athena, you're the leader, you brought all these girls together and made them become friends." I find that Cobalt's words are true. I was never really a part of this group of girls and would never be if it wasn't for Athena. "Persephone, you are the slut of the group." Seph doesn't take offence to his remark which just strengthens his argument. "Diana, you are the awkward bookworm that everyone kind of likes to stay away from." Diana yells at him, but he is right. She is more comfortable in her books and fantasy worlds than talking with us. "Hera is the backstabbing bitch." We all laugh at that. "Vesta, you're the spare. You're there to replace someone when they're gone." Vesta takes offence to that but it is also true. She is just part of our group to fill it up. "And you," he says looking at me. "Well I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." He takes my hand and kisses it, I narrow my eyes at him.

"That's Clove." Athena says. "She's new to the group."

"Well Clove I can tell that right off the bat, you are the short tempered psychopath that constantly gets in fights with people."

"How do you figure?" I finally speak.

"The classic, 'stay-away-from-me-or-I'll-kill-you' death stare. You've been giving it to me since I walked up to you guys. It totally gives it away." I can't help but smile at that.

"Seems fitting," says Vesta, "She is training for the Hunger Games."

Cobalt looks at me with astonished eyes. "Are you now?" I simply nod once. He bows down to me. "May you be victorious in your journey then."

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

The sound of a car pulling up is heard. We all look back to see Hera get out of the passenger's side. In the driver's side is none other than Cato Skinner.

**Cato**

My eyes fix on Athena right away. She is holding a plastic cup in her hand that I doubt has beer in it. When her eyes meet mine she throws the cup back, chugging its contents. This is going to be a long night, I can just tell.

Hera takes my hand and forces me over to the rest of the girls. I watch as they all shoot me dirty looks. All of them I have dated except for two. Persephone, and a girl I don't recognize. I look at the girl, she is beautiful. She has long brown hair and light sapphire blue eyes. Her face is pale and fair, her features are strong. She has a few scars around her eyebrows that I can't imagine what from. When her eyes touch mine they instantly become dark and angry. I can tell that the other girls have already gotten to her, warning her to stay far away from me. Too bad I couldn't have her first. I'm sure she would have been fun, I just know it.

"Hello ladies." I say as politely as I can. "Happy birthday Athena." I say but she simply shrugs me away. Well I tried, I was the better man, but no one ever sees that.

I look over to see Cobalt and relive fills my body. Finally a face I can look into that doesn't hate me. I bump fists with him while Hera holds on to me tightly. "Hey Hera," I say quietly, "Why don't you hang out with the girls while Cobalt and I go have a talk."

"Okay sweetie." She says innocently. She kisses me and I pull away from her. I nod at all the girls and leave with Cobalt. In seconds they begin to squeal with their pointless rants.

"So," Cobalt says once we are out of earshot from the girls. "How is my second in command?"

"Not good Cole." I confess, he asks what's up. "I think, no, I _am_ going to break up with Hera." I say.

"Why?" Cobalt asks as if it is a surprise. He of all people should know that I don't stick with girls for long. "I thought you liked her. I thought she was a keeper."

I shake my head "I'm bored." Cobalt rolls his eyes. "What?" I laugh. "You know I get bored easily."

"Who are you going to go after next? Persephone? I swear Cato you are destroying that group of friends." I look back at the girls that I have had. Athena never gave it up, so our relationship never lasted, Diana gave in, but it was terrible, Vesta wasn't that bad, though I've had better. Hera's the same as Vesta. I know Persephone's track record with guys and I've heard she's good in bed, but I am not really shooting for her because she has had some nasty guys. I look at the girl I don't know. She seems so out of it. While all the other girls snicker about petty things, she simply stands next to them, her mind and eyes wondering somewhere else.

"Who is the new girl?" I ask Cobalt, wanting to know her name so badly.

"Oh no Cato," Cole says shaking his head. "She's the only normal one of that group, don't ruin her like you did the rest."

"I didn't ruin any of them." I say a little pissed at him comment. "I just want to know her name."

Cole still shakes his head, "That's how it starts, you find out their name, and then they captivate you, then you talk to them, get to know them, get them to like you, then when you have then at their most vulnerable, you have sex with them and then you leave, never wanting to talk to them again. Well not with her Cato. I want let you mess with her."

"What makes her more special than any other girl I've had?" I ask irritably.

"She's training to be in the Hunger Games, she seems to really want it, and I don't want you to be a distraction to her getting in the games." My heart stops and I look back at the girl. She is so small in stature. There is no way she can be training for the Hunger Games. But just the thought of her training and being strong enough to protect herself captivates me more, and makes me want her more. "Oh god, Cato stop, don't break her too."

I look back at Cole and smile. "Don't worry Cole. I won't break her." I say with a smile, already planning our first conversation.

**Clove**

I can't stand being around the girls for long. They talk too much about their sex lives, and mine is… nonexistent. So I can't really jump into that conversation. So I quietly walk away from them without any of them noticing. I knew coming here was a bad idea. I should have just stayed home with Storm. I'd rather spend my night watching her sleep than stay here pretending like I know people I don't and pretending like I belong here.

I sit down on a stump and watch the fire. I am mesmerized by the fire as it dances off of the wood and feeds it. Hearing the crackling of the wood giving in on itself is such a comforting sound. It sounds so similar to bones breaking. Someone sits down next to me but I don't look, probably just another drunk couple making out with each other.

"Hey." I hear the voice next to me say. I take my eyes off of the fire and look to see who is talking to me. To my surprise, it's Cato Skinner. I look at the fire and not acknowledge his presence any further. "You know," he says, "the fire isn't going to suddenly combust if you take your eyes off of it for a second." I don't laugh at his joke and he sighs. "You probably hate me don't you?"

"I don't know you." I say simply, not taking my eyes off of the flame.

"But the girls must have told you some awful things about me." He says solemnly.

"I form my own opinions of people." I say still memorized by the flames.

"You know, the cavemen that stared into the fire all day long were the ones that had to wear glasses. It's almost as bad as staring at a TV for too long." He jokes.

"Good thing I don't watch TV." I say vacantly. Cato sighs again and this time I look at him. "Shouldn't you be behind a tree making out with Hera or something?" I say with a little bit of spite in my voice. I don't mean to but it just comes out that way.

Cato sighs, "She broke up with me."

"You're kidding me right?" I say not believing a word he says.

"I know, it's hard to believe, I'm usually the one who breaks the hearts, but she just pulled me aside and told me that it was over."

"So you decided you might be able to rebound off of me right?"

Cato seems appalled by my accusation. "God those girls really got in your head about me." I narrow my eyes. "The truth," starts, "I heard you were training for the Hunger Games and I was impressed, though I am skeptical based off of your size…" he trails off trying not to offend me.

"Smaller competitors have won the Hunger Games." I point out.

"It all comes down to skill in the end." He says. "Maybe one day you'll show me what you got." A smile appears on my lips. No one has ever really showed interest in me training for the Hunger Games. "Who knows, maybe I might show you some tricks, you know, I'm training for the Hunger Games too."

"I doubt you could show me anything." I say confidently. "And I know you're training for the Hunger Games. You are obviously obligated to continue your family's tradition."

"How did you know about that?" Cato says taken aback a little bit.

"I watch the Hunger Games every year. Skinner isn't a common last name. Hera told me that you were training for the games and I assumed you were from the infamous Skinner legacy."

Cato blushes, "You make me feel like a celebrity." I smile and I start to actually ease up to Cato. He isn't that bad of a guy. I never really took everything that the girls said about Cato to heart, I don't think one person can be capable of being such an emotionless monster. And seeing Cato now, the genuine interest of my life that he has in his eyes makes me think that he isn't that bad of a guy. "What's your name?" Cato asks. "I need to know."

I realize that the only thing I have against Cato is my name, if I keep that secret from him, than he will stay interested in me. It will make me more mysterious to him, and evidently, more interesting to him. I shake my head, "I'm not saying."

"Why not? I told you my name."

"No, the girls told me your name, and a lot about you actually." Cato blushes at the possibilities of what the girls were saying about him.

"But you know everything about me. My name, and god knows what else." He says with a nervous laugh. "Keep anything you want from me, but let me know your name." he says in an almost begging tone that makes me want to keep it from him even more.

"But if I tell you my name, you'll get bored of me."

It's obvious that my words hit Cato hard, but he recovers like the suave man that he is. "I don't think I could get bored of you." I look into his eyes, trying desperately to find the lie in them, but if he is lying, he is covering it up very convincingly. "Here," he says standing up and letting out his hand for me to take. "I want to take you somewhere." He says with a smile. "Somewhere I haven't taken anyone before." And with the same curiosity that opened Pandora's box, tempted Eve to eat the Apple, and dragged Persephone to the underworld after eating the pomegranate, I take Cato's hand and follow him to wherever he wants to take me.

**Cato**

When she takes my hand I smile. She trusts me. I walk her towards the woods. I look back and see Cobalt watching me with curious eyes. I smile at him with a sly smirk that makes his face go white. _Don't worry Cole, I'll be gentle to her._

We walk around in the woods with lost direction in our stride. I know where I want to take her, I just don't know how to get there. I haven't been there since I was five and that was with my family's direction and not my own.

"So what I'm I to call you?" I ask trying to occupy her mind so she doesn't think that I am lost.

"Whatever you want." She says with a smile in her voice. I look back at her, still holding her hand. I look down at what she is wearing. A blood red tunic and dark washed jeans. She looks so beautiful in red. So innocent with a dark side that I just want to find, and please.

"How about Scarlet?" I ask. She looks down at her shirt and sees why I picked the name.

"Sounds perfect." She says with a smile that shows her glistening white teeth.

It takes me a few minutes, but I finally find a path that I am familiar with, and now my strides are larger and with more haste. I look back at Scarlet to see her eyes wonder with glee as she looks around the forest. I am pleased to see that she is enjoying herself, but this is just the beginning. I hold my grip on her tightly. My entire hand wraps around her small fist. I wonder how a girl like her could possibly be competing for the Hunger Games. She seems so small, so delicate, so fragile. I can't imagine her in the arena. I can't imagine her angry with the hunt in her eyes. She is too innocent to be in the arena. No doubt she will die in seconds once she is at the cornucopia.

We reach the driveway of the small cottage that I want her to see. When I stop she looks up and sees the beautiful stone cottage. Back then, in its high days, it was a getaway. The Skinner Family summer home. Those were good times. Times before my father cheated on my mother. Times before I was training for the Hunger Games. Times before I was better than my brother in my father's eyes. Times before I had worries or cares or drama in my life. The only thing that mattered to me back in those times was whether or not it would rain. If it rained my whole day outside would be ruined, but it never fazed me for long, I found a way to occupy my time indoors. Oh how time changes the lives of us all. I kind of wish that I could go back to those times, but then again, I like knowing that I have Scarlet with me right now.

"What do you think?" I ask looking back at her. Her blue eyes fixed on the cottage.

"It's beautiful." She breathes.

"It was my summer home back when I was a little kid, but we stopped going to it because it was such a hassle."

"What do you mean?"

I take both of her hands and move her one step forward. "Welcome," I start with a smile, "to District 1."

Her face flushes and she pulls her hands back. "We just crossed District Boarders?" I nod. "Cato that's illegal. If someone finds out we—"

"Relax Scarlet." I say trying to ease her a bit, though it would work better if I knew her real name. "No one is going to find out."

"But if they do…" she shutters at the thought. "They'll turn us into—"

"Tongue-less freaks?" I say with a smile. "Yeah I know." She begins to draw back but I grab her and pull her closer to me, her body, for the first time, up against mine. "I won't let anyone cut out your tongue." I say with a smile. "I'll protect you."

"You have no power here Cato." She warns.

"I'm a Skinner, Scarlet. No one can hurt me."

She pulls away from me and punches me. I yell at her and she simply laughs, running up the driveway of the cottage. "I thought no one could hurt you!" She giggles as she reaches the house. I smile at her remark and chase her up the driveway. I'll make her pay for that one. I catch her at the door because she stopped. She looks back at me. "Got a key?" I shake my head. "How unfortunate," she says looking at the door. "The craftsmanship on this door is superb." And with that comment she kicks at the door, and the termite devoured door falls in. She looks back at me. "Come and get me." She says will a smile as she disappears into the dark abyss of the cottage. I find myself smiling at the challenge.

I walk carefully around the cottage. I don't want my footsteps to be heard. We are both trained in stealth and listening. We both know what to listen for, and what to cover up. I stop where I stand and just decide to look and listen, I can hardly see anything, so my eyes are practically useless to me. I hear a slight creek that no one would hear unless their ears we trained. I look over to my left and see her, she is crouched down and is looking away from me, thinking that I am somewhere else. I slowly and carefully creep over to her. She doesn't hear me coming and my heart beats with triumph. When I am only inches away from her I pounce on her and throw her to the ground. "Got you!" I yell as she shrieks and hits the ground.

She looks up at me, giggling with delight as she is enjoying her time with me. I smile down at her, she looks so beautiful under me. "So now what?" she says so innocently. I have so many things that I want to do with her, most of them involving her clothes off, but I decide to take it slow with her. She is delicate, and I don't want to break her and turn her into one of the minions she calls her friends.

"How about we talk." I say lifting her up and taking her on a tour of the cottage. I show her where Slade and I slept, where my parents slept, where my mother made food and we ate. I show her the living room where I broke my arm because I thought I was Superman and I could fly. I jumped off of the couch and landed on my arm. She chuckles at my memories. I tell her that when Slade laughed at me for falling, I ran over to him and dislocated his shoulder. It was then that my father realized I was Career Material. The memories of those times and this place are so vivid in my head, it was such a happy time in my life.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks in a flirtatious tone.

"I want to know something about you. Anything, everything. Please tell me something about you." I say.

She sighs after a long pause. "I have a younger sister." She says. "She's at home right now sleeping. I kind of wanted to leave the party and go home to her." She begins to fall lost into her thoughts. "I'm like her mother in that sense. All I want to do with my time is be with her."

"You never want to have time to yourself?" I ask somewhat astonished that she doesn't. "Everyone in this world is selfish Scarlet. What are you selfish about?"

"I take long showers." She says jokingly and in that moment I realize that Scarlet does nothing for herself. She needs to be selfish for once and do something that she wants to do.

"What do you want Scarlet? What do _you _want from me? If I can give you anything you want, please tell me and I will give it to you." I watch her think, a slight smile arising on her lips. And in that instant, I know that I will do anything to please her.

**Clove**

"You've never been drunk?" He asks somewhat incredulous to my confession.

"Nope." I say pressing my lips to the liquor bottle. "I've never had a drink in my life." I take a sip of the clear liquid that burns my throat like velvet as it makes its way down.

"You've had more than half of a bottle of vodka, and you aren't fazed in the slightest bit?" I shake my head. I don't think I'm drunk, I feel in complete control of my emotions and actions. "It's comforting knowing that someone can hold their liquor like I can." He continues, "Usually people are wasted by now."

"I guess the high tolerance runs in my family." A say thinking deeply. "After my older brother, Carsh, died in the 70th Hunger Games, my father was so depressed and disappointed that he killed himself through alcohol poisoning. It took him days to get to that point though." I instantly regret telling Cato about my father and brother. I must be more drunk than I though. I would never open up to a person about my personal life this fast unless I had something to push me.

"You had a brother?" Cato asks.

"The pride and joy of my father. Every second of my father's life was spent training my brother." I say solemnly.

"What were your parents like?"

I want to tell him that it's none of his business, but for some reason, I tell him everything.

"My father was an overbearing Hunger Games Victor with a high temper and a low tolerance for me and my sister. My mother was a headstrong bitch that was too busy sleeping with the town to notice that she had an infant daughter—my sister—at home." It feels a little harsh to be talking about my parents this way but I can't help but to say it like this. "And my brother," I continue with a scoff. "He was just the pride and joy of my parent's life. Always got their attention and love. And then he volunteered for the 70th Hunger Games to continue my father's legacy. But my brother didn't last long in the Hunger Games and died. My parents were both devastated, but my father took it worst. Within weeks after my brother's death, my father killed himself. My mother lost it after my father died, and decided that she had nothing more to live for and drowned herself. Leaving me and my eight year old sister to live with an abusive uncle." A smile occurs on my face at the thought of how I killed him, but I leave that part out. "That didn't last long, and now my sister and I live alone, with District 2 thinking that we have a guardian watching us so we aren't separated in District Homes." I watch as Cato so patiently listens to my life story with no signs of boredom. "There you have it, my life story, is that good enough for you?" ung

"All that's left is your name." He says after a pause.

I shake my head. "Now that you know everything about me, I need some sort of leverage on you." I say with a smile.

"So is that why your selfish act was to get drunk? Because your parents were too busy watching over Carsh and not you?"

I shake my head again. "While my brother was training and my mother was committing adultery, I was the one left to watch my younger sister, and though I enjoyed my time with her, I had to be her mother all her life. I just wanted one night to myself. One night where I just let go and acted like a normal crazy teenager."

"The night is still young, and you haven't done what most crazy teenage girls do when they are drunk." He says with a smile.

"And what's that?" I ask curiously.

Cato moves closer to me, every inch closer makes my heart beat faster. And when he reaches me, he presses his lips against mine ever so lightly. Like a feather brushing up against my lips. I pull in closer and our lips turn into one as I press so hard against him. And just as the moment's getting good, Cato pulls away. "Kiss a random guy." He says finishing my question.

I smile at Cato. "The girls told me everything about you, and I told you everything about me. You're not a random guy, and I'm not a random girl." My heart beats as I speak. "So anything we do tonight, is completely acceptable." And with that comment I move over towards Cato and kiss him with a passion that I have been holding back for fifteen years.

**Cato**

I hold her hand.

My heart beats.

She smiles at me. My heart beats.

I open the door. Usher her inside. I close the door. My heart beats.

She lies on the bed. My old bed. So innocent back then. So corrupt now.

I walk to her. She smiles at me. My heart beats.

I take the bed. Next to her.

I touch her cheek. She looks at me. I pull her in. Our lips touch. Our tongues tie. My heart beats.

I lie her down. Climb on top of her. Our lips touch again. She rolls me over. She's now on top.

I touch her hips. She kisses my neck. I pull her Scarlet tunic. It falls to the floor. She reaches my pants. A smile on her face. They hit the floor. My heart beats.

She gives in. Her body, so beautiful. I have her now. So delicate and fragile. I have her now. She's all mine. The pleasures sink in. Our hearts beat…

**Clove**

I wake up in the morning with a pounding headache. A hangover without the wondrous effects of being wasted. Drinking doesn't seem to be worth how I feel now. It takes a while for me to open my eyes. They are like two cinderblocks that want to stay shut, but when I finally pry them open, I see that I am in a place where I was hoping I wasn't.

I move my head to the right. It's so heavy and full of what feels like liquid. I see a pillow and a scattered blanket accompany me. I want to say that he is just in the bathroom, or even better, he is making me breakfast in the kitchen. But this is Cato Skinner. He is long gone.

My heart drops and I get up. Loathing myself in self-pity won't take back what I did with Cato last night. And it sure as hell won't bring him back in this bed.

I get dressed, and with a hopeless act of romanticism, I search the small house for Cato. He is nowhere to be found. The best thing for me to do is leave this house and never come back. Forget that I ever had Cato, and forget this night ever happened.

I walk outside and the sky is lighter. It must be around four or five in the morning. I look around the woods to see nothing but trees accompany me. How am I supposed to find my way back home? I wasn't paying attention to where Cato was taking me. I guess I will just have to wing it.

I take the terrible walk of shame in the woods and mull around in self-pity over how I could let this happen. It's not that I was stupid enough to tell a guy all about my life and then give myself to them. It is the fact that I was stupid enough to tell_ Cato _everything about myself, and to give myself to _him_. I should have stayed away from him. I should have told him to leave me alone. I should have listened to the warnings that the girls gave me. I should have… but I was too proud to do so. Now, I am lost.

A sound off in the distance is heard and I freeze. It must be people from the party. I must be close. I listen in and I hear two people talking. I start to run towards them. It takes only a few minutes and I am in sight of who they are, but when I see them, I come to a screeching halt. _Peacekeepers_. I try to turn around and run away, however, they see me first.

"Well look what we got here." The tall blonde one says. He begins to approach me. "What's your name little girl?" He says with a disgusting smirk on his face that makes my skin crawl.

"Stay away from me." I warn. They are District 1 Peacekeepers. They are wearing white, and only 1 wears white. District 2 wears red.

"Come here little Kitty. We won't hurt you." Says the short red haired one.

I begin to back away from them but the blonde one snatches my wrist. "Why are you running away little girl?" he looks down at my breast to see the District 2 emblem on a necklace hanging on a thin chain around my neck. Damn me for being so proud of my district. "You're District 2?" He asks with surprised eyes. I try to pull away from him, but his grip tightens. "You're in the wrong district little girl." He says with the same smirk.

"Looks like we got another Avox." The red haired one says.

"How about we see what you can do with that tongue before we cut it out." The blonde says with the smirk. I shake in repulsion to his remark. I try to get out of his grip but when I fail, I spit in his face. He slowly wipes his face. "You'll pay for that little girl." He throws me to the ground and gets on top of me. I punch him in the face but he quickly holds my arms down over my head. "Don't struggle, it only makes things worse for you." He says in a calm tone.

I try to get him off of me but he is too large. _When you have a target that is on top of you, _I hear my mentor, Cortex in my head. _Hit your target, and then put your knee between you and them. Thrust you leg up, and your target will fly off of you. _I listen to the words of my mentor and do so. I head-butt him in the face, and while he is distracted, I slip my knee in-between him and me. I thrust the bottom part of my leg up and pry the Peacekeeper off of me.

I stagger to my feet and run away from the Peacekeepers, but it isn't long until the red haired Peacekeeper throws me down. "You'll pay for that!" He yells. He gets on top of me and pulls out a knife. He squeezes my jaw open and tries to get at my tongue. I know that it is the Capitol that takes the tongues, not the Peacekeepers, so it is at this point that I realize I'm not going to the Capitol. I am going to die.

I refuse to let this man cut out my tongue. I clench my jaw closed at the cost of biting the sides of my mouth. The pain is bearable, but still painful. The Peacekeeper growls at me and brings his knife up. I move my head right as he strikes and he slices my neck, only millimeters away from a fatal blow. I feel the blood role down my neck and fury runs though my veins. I take the Peacekeeper's wrist and snap it backwards, smiling at the sound of his bones crunching. I take the knife out of his hand and drive it into his throat. _Do onto others as they will do onto you._ I think with a smile. And with that, I shove the dying Peacekeeper off of me and run like hell away from the recovering one.

The sound of drunk teenagers has never been relieving to me in my entire life than it is right now. I push through some shrubs and see the party has died down. Most of the people have left, the bonfire has been put out, and everyone is calm. I look around, and for the first time in my life, I am excited to see the girls. They all look aggravated, but seeing a familiar face is what I need right now. I casually walk up to them and say hello.

"What the hell happened to you?" Athena shrieks. I had almost forgotten that I was bleeding. No wonder why I feel so light headed.

"I fell on a shard of glass." I say not realizing how unbelievable that sounds. But none of the girls pursue questioning me.

"Here," Persephone says handing me a shirt from the back of someone's car. "You should stop the bleeding." I realize the bleeding is worst than I thought and take the shirt to soak up the blood.

"Where's Vesta?" I ask acknowledging that she is not with the group.

Hera rolls her eyes. "So Cato dumps me tonight, goes off with some whore in the woods, comes back hours later, picks up Vesta, and they go and drive off together!" Hera says in an appalled tone.

"Cato dumped you?" I ask. She nods. I hear Cato's voice in my head telling me that Hera dumped him. "Did you see the girl who went off with?" I ask scared that they know that it was me.

"No," Hera says. "But whoever that whore was, Cato obviously didn't have fun with her." She says with a laugh and insecurity rolls through my body. "He couldn't even stay with her half a night. She was probably so bad that he had to get some desperate girl that was mildly better than her so he could be satisfied for a night, and that desperate girl just happened to be Vesta." The hatred in her voice burns my heart. Hearing those words makes me feel like I am no better than these girls.

"Why couldn't he take me?" Persephone yells. "I would have satisfied him. Instead he takes the spare of the group."

"She's not the spare anymore." Diana says. "She's now the hated whore of the group."

I watch as the girls laugh and start to hate Vesta for going off with Cato. If only they knew what I did with him. If only they knew I am just as involved with Cato as they are. But I will do everything in my power to make sure that they, and everyone else in this world, will never know what I did with him. I'm sure that to Cato, I am just another girl. And in a few months time, Cato will forget what he did to me.

**Present Day**

**Cato**

I trace the white line as it swirls down her neck. A constant reminder of my betrayal towards her. "Clove I…" I stutter to explain how sorry I am but she holds her hand up to stop me.

"You've apologized for my scars every day since we were Reaped. And every time you did, I addressed that apology to that one scar." She says looking up at me.

We lay down on the couch in her room. She lies on the couch while I lay on top of her. My right arm under her neck holding her head up, and my left moving a wondering strand of hair out of her face. She is fully dressed, and I just have my shirt off from my time with Glimmer. "How have you forgiven me for running off with Vesta?" I ask.

Clove laughs at my question. "I was never mad at you for running off with Vesta." She says with a mild bitterness in her voice. "I was mad at you all this time, for leaving me alone in a place that I had no idea how to return." She says in a calm voice. "You _left _me. I woke up and you were _gone_. There is nothing that you can say that will justify your actions that night. I was mad at you for leaving me in another district where I almost became an Avox had I not been trained."

"I'm sorry." I say again. I don't know what else I can say. "I'm no better than your family." Clove looks at me confused, then completely enlightened as if she just had an epiphany. I, soon after have the same one. "You hate me because I left you. Just like everyone else in your life. Your brother, father, mother. I—"

"Stop." Clove warns as her eyes fill with tears. "Just stop."

I wipe away a tear that falls down her face. "You knew my reputation, you knew I wasn't a good guy. Why did you let me do it if you knew it wouldn't last?"

Clove swallows hard. "I wanted to be selfish. You taught me to be selfish. And the one thing I've wanted to do all my life since I was forced to take care of Storm is act out in a wayward fashion and just be a teenage girl. You just happened to be the guy to show me how to act out."

"I wish I could take it back Clove. I wish I could—"

"Well you can't." She snaps interrupting me. "It's too late to go back." She pushes me off of her and looks at me. "Thank you Cato." I look at her for an explanation. "You taught me to never trust a guy, to never trust anyone." I clench my jaw at her comment. "Now get out of my room." She says spitefully. "I'm sure Glimmer is dying to finish what you two started." She says bitterly.

My heart drops. "How… how did you know—"

"Glimmer isn't trained Cato." She interrupts quickly. "Her idea of sneaking around in the hall is stomping her feet like retarded elephant." She says and I try not to laugh at her comment. Clove stands up. "Now get out of my room before I force you out."

I decide not to piss Clove off. She is already angry at me for everything I put her through, I shouldn't piss her off more. I stand up and walk to the door with so much shame in my body it's disgusting. When I reach the door Clove holds it open. I take one step out of her room and turn her. I can't do this. I see the pain in her eyes. I see what I did to her and I will not make that same mistake twice. I push my way back into Clove's room. She fills her eyes with the fake fury that I can now finally see through. She never wanted me to get out or leave. All those times she yelled at me to get out were fake acts of rage. She always wanted me there for her. And now I will be.

"Cato, get—"

"I'm not making that same mistake twice Clove." I say interrupting her fake anger. "I am not going to hurt you again."

"Cato, I don't want you here with me!" She yells so loud that I fear my father might hear.

I grab Clove's face with both of my hands. I look her straight in the eyes and watch her expression. "Look me in the eyes and say that." And I watch as she looks me in the eyes with tears in hers.


	8. The Training Centre

**Sorry it took forever guys. School is an awful place that likes to ruin my creativity. **

**WHO READ MOCKINGJAY? Awesome or what? I liked it, but I've heard a lot of people hate it. (weirdos) **

**In case you didn't notice yet, Evian is not in this chapter. I didn't feel him important enough. So sorry if you like him. Sorry for how short this chapter is too. I'll get bigger ones up as soon as school stops being so mean to me. **

**Anywho, hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. :D  
**

* * *

**The Training Centre **

**Marvel**

I toss and turn in my bed with restlessness. My body is exhausted, but my mind is racing with thoughts of the arena. I know that I am not ready, and meeting the other Careers today just showed me that we are all not ready. Two districts from the Career Alliance are not formally trained. All we can do is rely on District 2 to keep us all alive in the arena. What a terrible strategy. I wouldn't trust Cato and Clove with my life for a second.

I realize that there is no way I'm getting any sleep like this, and just lying in bed forcing myself to fall asleep is just a waste of my time. So I decide to get up and walk around. I slip on some pants and a plain t-shirt. I open my door and walk out into the District 1 Hall. I glance over to my left and see someone sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall next to Glimmer's room. At first I think it's my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me, but when I squint and look at the figure, I see that it's Glimmer. I walk up to her and she acknowledges me. I look at her face to see her eye-makeup completely smeared as it runs down her cheeks. Her eyes are bloodshot red from what I imagine is from crying because when I approach her, she frantically wipes at her eyes, smearing her makeup even more.

"What's wrong with you?" I say a little too insensitively.

She shucks in a deep chunk of air. "He told me to stay there. So I stayed there…" She breaks off into sobs.

I kneel down next to Glimmer. She looks like a mess. Her hair is frizzed and tangled, and being closer to her face, I can see all her makeup caked on her face, and where it washed away from her tears. "Hey, slow down." I say now with more sensitivity. "What happened?"

"I thought Cato and I were having a great night in his room, and then he runs out of the room and into Clove's. He told me to stay so I did, I waited for six hours, and he never showed!" She begins to cry more.

It's extremely hard to feel bad for someone like Glimmer when she is crying about this. I didn't think that she was having any relationship with District 2. And now that I hear he left her for his district mate, I'm glad he put Glimmer in her place.

"Maybe you shouldn't be fornicating with the enemy." I say bitterly.

She looks at me with teary eyes. "Is everything I do a mistake?" She yells with a sob. "People tell me to do something, and when I do it, they just find something to criticize!"

"Who told you to sleep with Cato?" I ask kind of surprised someone would tell Glimmer to do something like that.

"Ember told me to sleep with him to gain his trust, that way we would protect me in the arena." She says still crying.

"You don't need Cato's protection in the Hunger Games." I say in a reassuring tone.

"Then who is going to protect me Marvel?" She snaps. "Clove has a bounty on my head! I know that once she has a chance to take me out, she will!" She starts to calm down. "I figured that if I got Cato's trust, than he would protect me from her. But he is obviously too distracted by her!" She begins to breakdown at the thought of Cato leaving her. "I don't even know why! She doesn't compare to me in beauty by any means necessary, she is stubborn and psychotic, and she is always so angry. How can a guy like a girl with such terrible and unlikable characteristics?"

"Glimmer," I say as nicely as I can. "You hardly have likable characteristics." Glimmer takes offence to my words but does nothing. "Clove is his district mate, he can obviously trust her more than he can you. I'm sure Cato thinks you are stunning just like every other guy that stumbles upon you, but you shouldn't expect him to protect you against Clove. You should trust me instead of Cato."

"So are you one of the guys that thinks I'm stunning?" Glimmer asks hopefully, disregarding everything else I told her.

"Loose the makeup and ego, and you're not that bad." I say answering her.

"So you'll protect me against Clove?" She says with a smile.

"I'll try my best." I confess. "I don't have any training, and Clove does, so I don't see it as a fair fight, but to keep you alive and on my side, I'll try." My words make Glimmer smile.

Glimmer gets up on her feet. I soon after join her. Being this close to Glimmer makes me see just how much taller I am than her. I am more than a heads length taller than her, and I'm not even that tall for a guy. Glimmer must be around 5 foot 3 to be this short. She wraps her arms around my waist and sobs in my shirt. My initial thought is anger that I wore a white shirt, now it's going to be smeared with Glimmer's makeup. But once I embrace her with my arms I feel comfortable with Glimmer. Hugging her makes me feel like I am holding her from breaking into two. Glimmer is a messed up girl, but push her so much, and she'll break just like any other human being.

She looks up at me, and I look down at her. Most of her makeup wiped off on my shirt, and seeing her natural face makes me smile. She looks so beautiful without it all. So natural, so young, and so likable. Glimmer moves on the tips of her toes so she can reach my face. I know what she is trying to do. I don't stop her from kissing me. Glimmer has already been rejected once today, I don't want to break her anymore than she already is. So I kiss her back.

"Let's go into your room." She whispers. I don't want to take it that far with Glimmer, but when I open my mouth to say those words, nothing comes out. I just turn away from her and escort her into my bedroom.

**Glimmer**

I feel a little bad for manipulating Marvel the way I did. Pretending to cry because Cato left me to get Marvel to feel bad for me is a little mean, but it's strategy. I need Marvel on my team. I need him to think that I like him so he will be one less person I have to worry about in the arena.

I don't feel bed leaving the room before Marvel wakes up. I know that he will hate me for not being in his bed when he wakes up, but I hardly ever stay in bed with a guy when I come to their bed. Marvel is a nice guy, and I do care about him, he's not an ass like every other guy I am attracted to, but I just can't see myself doing anything more with him. Maybe he will understand me, but if he doesn't it's not that big of a loss. He's not strong enough to protect me anyway. But Cato is a different story, I will do everything in my power to make sure he is on my side.

I knew Cato would leave me when I told him that Clove loves him. That was the plan all along. Get Cato to want me, make him go back to Clove, pretend it affected me, get Marvel to feel bad for me, have him sleep with me and trust me, and then have it all fall into place. Clove _does not_ love Cato, I can see it, hell, a blind, deft, mute can see it. Making Cato run to her room will make her hate him more, driving them apart. Once Clove drives Cato so far away from her, he will finally come running to me. And while I wait for that to happen, sleeping with Marvel ensures that he will stay on my side.

Ember thinks her plan is brilliant, but it is nothing in comparison to mine. No one knows how much thought and manipulation I put into this plan. No one suspects the stupid pretty little blonde of devising a plan that will tear everyone's alliance into shreds. Johanna Mason was a smart girl, but I am smarter. It's one thing to pretend that you are weak and then come out on top killing everyone in sight; but it's another thing to completely manipulate the alliances of a district.

If only Clove knew exactly what I am capable of. She would probably enjoy my presence, but keeping up this horrendous façade of a ridiculous princess will be worth it in the end. When I see the look on Clove's face when I shove her off her high horse, all this effort will be paid for.

**Cato**

She told me to leave. She broke down in tears and told me to get out of her room. She frantically punched my chest, screaming and yelling at me, trying to push me out the door. When she realized she was not strong enough to push me out, she feel to her knees, screaming at me. I knelt down by her side and told her I wasn't going anywhere, but no matter how much I reassured her that I wasn't going anywhere, she didn't give in…

She lies on the bed, her eyes closed, and her face stone cold. Her dream mustn't be pleasant. I sit on the couch next to her bed and watch her sleep. No matter what she said, she couldn't look me in the eyes. She couldn't show me that she didn't want me here, because her eyes spoke the truth. Eventually she let me stay, with the promise that I wouldn't touch her. And I obeyed.

Her eyelids flutter open as she begins to wake up. I watch her as her eyes fix on mine. She doesn't smile as I expect her to, though she doesn't scowl at me so I guess that's a good sign.

"I thought you would have left by now." She says wearily.

I feel hurt by her comment. I don't want her to think I am this monster that doesn't care about her. "I told you I wouldn't leave you," is my response. She looks at me blankly. "You know I never want to hurt you again Clove."

"No one changes who they are that fast." Clove says defensively.

"I've had two years Clove." I protest.

"I was referring to your hormonal rampage with Glimmer last night." I cringe at that. I forgot about that entirely.

"What can I do to make you trust me again?" I ask. I am completely desperate now. I want Clove to like me the way I do. I will do anything for her, anything.

"Tell your father your feelings about me." She says blankly. I try to retaliate, but Clove stops me. "Until you tell him, I don't want to see you in my room again. And if you lie to me about telling him, I will find out, I will never trust you again, and I will make you pay in the arena." Clove warns.

"Clove, you do realize that if I tell my father my feelings about you, that he will do everything in his power to make sure that I don't see you until the day of the Hunger Games when we step foot in that arena.

"Of course I know that." She says blankly, and I feel the fury of her casual tone boiling in my chest. "Cato," she says realizing my anger. "If you want to prove to me that you aren't the same person you were two years ago, or rather, last night, then you are going to have to do something that the old Cato would never do, and that's standing up to your father."

"Clove…" I say moving off the couch and closer to her. Clove sits up and moves away from me as if I were moving to hit her. I quickly step back, realizing that my movements are warding her off. "Clove," I say again, once I am a good distance away. "I don't want to lose you again, and telling my father will make me lose you."

"Cato, you just snuck into my room, and stayed all night with no one's knowledge. I highly doubt that you aren't skilled in sneaking out, what with your track record and all." I feel another pang to my heart. Every time she talks about my past with bitterness in her voice, it feels like she is stabbing me in the heart. "I think you should leave now." Clove says quietly.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, and this time, she looks me in the eyes and says yes. I stand up and walk towards the door. I stop before opening the door. I look back at Clove and see her watch me with wary eyes. "If I am going to tell my father that I care about you, I want the feeling to be mutual." Clove says nothing, she just looks at me with now curious eyes.

I walk over towards Clove. I make it to the edge of her bed and watch what her next move will be. She is on edge but does not stiffen or ward me away. "Is it?" I ask. Clove swallows hard and that's when I know that it's not. "I'm not going to lose my father's trust for someone who doesn't even—"

"It is." Clove says quietly. I look at her and watch as she brings her eyes to mine. "It always was." Clove crawls off of the bed and stands next to me. "No matter how much I wanted to hate you, I never did." Clove seems somewhat aggravated that she let her secret out, but I am relieved.

I take Clove's face in my hand. "You made me think that you hated me, when this entire time your feelings were the opposite?" I say a little aggravated that I didn't see it all along.

"You should leave." Clove says pushing my hand away.

"No." I say moving my body closer towards hers. "I'm not leaving empty handed again."

"And what happens if someone walks in?" Clove asks.

"It'd be the perfect time to tell my father." Clove smiles at my comment and moves to the tips of her toes so she can be closer to my face. I smile as she finally gives in to the feelings that she had suppressed for two years.

I hold Clove's neck and press my lips against hers. When our lips touches my heart beats with the realization that it's been two years since we last kissed. I press my lips harder against Clove's and with her permission, I slip my tongue in her mouth. I can tell that Clove's heart is beating fast by the quivering of her lips as they bounce off of mine. I can't imagine a time where I didn't kiss Clove. Having her in my grip, having her body against mine, having her all to myself… the feeling is something I never want to live without.

**Pura**

Evian and I wake up and make our way to the Training Centre. I'm not really in the mood to deal with Finnick or Coral, and I don't want to explain to them how I managed to get Clove to hate me. I am not in the mood to be yelled at, so I will do everything in my power to keep that tidbit of knowledge away from the conscience of my mentor.

"Practice your knife skills today." Evian says as we wait in the elevator.

"And give Clove more reason to ridicule me, no thanks." I snap back.

"Pura, if she sees you try than maybe she will ease up on you."

"Evian," I turn to my brother. I look into his worried eyes and feel my heart breaking. The look on his eyes reminds me of when we were little, I was in a fishing accident, and was taken to the hospital, I woke up to Evian's face, the same look of worry and concern in his eyes as now. The realization that only one of us can win breaks me up inside. Evian has done nothing to show his fear for what will happen in the arena. He has always been the kind of person to put on a good face for the sake of others. And now, it's because of me, that one, or both of us, is going to die. "I'm sorry," I say finally understanding what is at stake.

"Don't think about it," My brother says. "That's what gets me through the long nights."

I can feel my eyes fill with tears but I suppress them when the elevator doors open and we are at the Training Centre. When we open the doors to the gym we see almost all of the other districts practicing their special techniques. Watching the talents of all these other people drives insecurity in my body. Now I am really dead.

Evian suavely walks across the gym to the weapons area where District 1 and 2 are already stationed. When we join them I see an overenthusiastic smile on Marvel's face, a subtle smile on Glimmer's face, a sly smile on Cato's face, and a scowl on Clove's face. I feel my emotions boil over knowing what their stupid smiles mean.

"Is everyone having sex with each other besides me and Evian?" I yell and they all look at me for an explanation. "Oh come one," I continue, "I know that smile, I've seen hundreds of times on the slutty girls at school. You are all having sex with each other."

"What we do with each other is none of your business." Marvel snaps.

"Why is it that everyone has sex with everyone else accept for me and Evian?" I shriek.

"I don't know what's customary in District 4," Cato starts, "and I'm not trying to push my believes onto you two, but in District 2, incest is frowned upon." Clove rolls at Cato's attempt to be funny while fury rolls through my body.

"I didn't mean it that way!" I yell.

"It sure as hell sounded like you meant it that way." Glimmer chimes in.

I open my mouth to retaliate when a knife flies between Cato and I. I look over to my right and see Clove with another knife in her hand, ready to throw. "Can we please do something productive?" She says. "For God's sake, we are the Careers, the Gamemakers are watching, let's show them who we are and what we've got." And with that Clove turns away from us and begins to practice her knife skills.

Cato politely smiles at us all, and then leaves us to work on his swords skills. And once everyone leaves to practice with some sort of weapon, I feel left out and weak knowing that there is nothing in here I can use and be good with.

I decide to do what my brother told me to do, and practice with knives. I walk over to the weapons vault where the knives are stored. I stop when I see Clove picking ten knives. I decide to not let her get to me. So I slyly slip passed her and grab a single curved knife. Clove watches me as I take the knife but says nothing. She simply watches me.

I begin to play with the knife as I saw Clove doing at our Career Dinner. Clove watches me intently as I struggle to move the knife from one figure to the next. The knife awkwardly passes my index figure and cuts my middle finger. I want to yell, even though the cut is small, it hurts like hell. Clove walks over towards me and picks up the fallen knife.

"You're thinking about it too much." Clove says as she holds the knife in her hand. "Pretend the knife isn't in your hands." She continues as she effortlessly rolls the knife off her knuckles. "If you fear getting cut, you'll freak yourself out and end up cutting yourself." Clove rolls the knife around in her palm, and then hands it to me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't know if you forgot or something, but it wasn't that long ago that you threw a knife at me."

"It wouldn't have even impaled you, it probably would have sunk in a couple of inches into your skin. No actual damage would have been done."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask again, wanting to know her reasoning behind her actions.

"No matter how much I don't like you, we are in an alliance together, which mean that I will have to trust you to watch my back when I can't. And I want you to know how to use a knife if I expect you to keep me alive."

"Wasn't I on your hit list just yesterday?"

"If I were to waste my time killing one of the Careers, you would not be the first." I watch as Clove glances over at Cato and Glimmer flirt.

"You should show Glimmer that Cato belongs to you." I suggest and Clove's eyes hit mine. "Like, publically hold his hand and kiss him. Just little stuff so Glimmer will see that you two are together."

Clove scowls at me. "Cato is not property, and even if he were, I wouldn't want to own him." Clove says holding some anger back. "Besides, Glimmer is the kind of girl that would step up her sex appeal if I publically showed interest in Cato. She seems like the type of person who enjoys a challenge."

"Then step up to the challenge." Clove narrows her eyes for an explanation. "Challenge Glimmer to the game of Cato's affection." I suggest.

Clove crosses her arms and looks at Cato and Glimmer flirting. "I won't give Cato the satisfaction of two girls fighting for his interest."

"Then how do you expect him to know you care about him?"

A smile forms on Clove's lips. She glances over at me and says, "Does Finnick Odair know you care about him?"

I shutter in fear. "How did you—"

"Stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of yours." And with that, Clove throws a knife at the mannequin, impaling it in-between the eyes.

**Clove**

She made me think. I hate to say it, but Pura made me think. A test. Cato told me that he doesn't care for Glimmer, and wants nothing to do with her. So I will give him a test. It's simple, if Cato fails, I don't give him the time of day… and I kill him in the arena. But if he passes… well we will see what I'll do when the time comes.

I walk over towards Glimmer once she is away from Cato's earshot. She is awkwardly using a sword much too large for her frail arms to carry. When she sees me approach her I can see the disgust in her face. _Trust me Glimmer, I don't want to talk to you anymore than you do._

"A smaller sword will do you better in battle." I say as kindly as my furious body can handle.

Glimmer rolls her eyes overdramatically. "I think I know what I am doing Clove."

"If you really knew what you were doing, you wouldn't have said 'I think'." Glimmer scowls at me and puts the sword down.

"What do you want Clove?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to talk to you about Cato." Glimmer begins to explain to me how nothing is going on with the fear that I might attack her, but I stop her before she can say more than three words to me. "Look Glimmer," I start. "I don't like Cato." A look of astonishment fills her eyes. "And he doesn't like me. It was just this fling that we had two years ago. We tried it out last night, seeing if we had any spark left, but really, there was nothing. He was just talking about you the entire time."

"Really?" Glimmer asks as if my comment is feeding her ever growing ego.

"Yeah," I say. "So I think you should go up in his room and wait for him to come so you two can finish what you started last night."

"And you're okay with that?" Glimmer asks somewhat skeptical.

"Of course; like I said Glimmer, there is nothing between us."

Glimmer looks over at Cato who is practicing some impossible looking moves with his sword. "Okay," Glimmer says with a smile on her face. "I'll do it."

I smile triumphantly. "Perfect." Now all I have to do is wait for my plan to unravel itself.

Training is long but so rewarding. I love the feeling of my muscles straining ask I stretch my body past its limits. When I am back in my room I feel somewhat lost again. I only really feel at home when I am fighting with my knives… or with Storm.

I take a long warm bath. I slid down the tub and let my face get soaked with the hot water. I stay under the water as long as I can. Letting the small waves calmly sway me from side to side. I finally come up for air, and I decide I should get out and get some rest for tomorrow. Another day for training. Another day to prove myself to the Gamemakers.

I climb out of the tub, dry myself off, and get dressed in short black shorts and a black tank-top. I pull the blankets off my bed and crawl into its warmth. I roll up in a ball and try to warm the area around me. It takes only a few minutes but I am warm and on the verge of sleep. I shut my heavy eyes and begin to drift, when I hear my door fly open. I grab the knife I stole from the Training Centre and hold it up defensively. My first thought is that it's a Peacekeeper or Gamemaker trying to take me out before the games for whatever reason, but when I see who it really is, I get even more angry: Cato.

"What the hell is your problem?" We yell in sync.

"You first." I say before he can.

"Why the hell did you invite Glimmer to my room?" I smile to myself at the anger that this brings in him. "I expected to come to an empty room and sleep after a long day's training, but instead I open my door to a naked Glimmer sprawled on my bed." I laugh at the image. "You think this is funny?" He yells. "Why did you invite her in my room?" He says steadily.

"It was a test Cato." I say calmly. "Why did you come barging into my room like a psychopath?"

"A test?" Cato says trying to hold back his anger. "Is that what all this is to you? Just a silly little game?" He calms himself down. "I came in here because I don't want to see Glimmer. I am done with her. I thought I made that clear when I stayed in your room last night."

"I just wanted to make sure that in the face of temptation you'd—"

Cato walks over towards my bed and stops at the edge. "That whore could never tempt me like you can." Cato crawls on my bed and reaches my face. He holds my small face in his large hand. "I'm telling my father tomorrow." He says quietly. "Then I will have you all to myself, and when I do, you'll never worry about Glimmer again."

I smile at Cato's words and kiss him on the lips. At first, his lips are hard, as if he doesn't want to kiss me, but once he has time to assess the situation, his lips soften, and he kisses me back. "Why wait until tomorrow?" I say.

Cato's head cocks to the side and I explain with one motion. I take Cato's head and force him to lie down on top of me as I fall back on the bed. Cato's lips curve up sharply as he sees where this is going. His hand lies on my waist and slowly slithers its way up, taking my shirt with it. I feel chills roll all over my body as he touches my skin. I take off Cato's shirt and begin to unbutton his pants without taking my lips off his. My heart beats just the way it did two years ago, except for this time, I know, that by the end of this night, I won't regret a second of it.


	9. Like Father, Like Son

No Pura in this one. Oh well. Sorry for like the hundredth time about how long it took. I also apologize for how fluffy and pointless this chapter is, but at this point, all I can produce is Fluff. I promise the next chapter will be so eventful, and LONG!

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**Like Father, Like Son**

**Cato**

The dream is pleasant. I don't know what I am dreaming about; all I know is that it's pleasant. I hold her tightly in my grip, that way her slightest move will wake me up. I don't want her to leave. I don't want to lose her again. Her skin is hot against my mine. I press my lips against the back of her neck and feel the Goosebumps arise as I tickle her with my breath. I listen to her steady breaths as they rock me back to sleep. This moment couldn't be any more perfect. This is the moment in time I want to live over forever.

"_Cato_!" I hear the deep roar yell out. Both Clove and I jump and when I open my eyes, I want this moment to be over. There, in front of Clove's bed, is my father with every ounce of fury in his body coming out. Behind him are Dianna and Lotus. "Get up." He says in-between clenched teeth, and I fear that if I don't, he will strike one of us, and seeing how Clove is closer to him, I let Clove go and crawl out of bed. "Put some clothes on and find your dignity!" My father says in disgust as he throws my boxers to me. "What on earth are you doing sleeping with this harlot?" My father yells.

"Dad, I was—"

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouts. "This filthy whore is getting inside your head so that when time comes to it, you won't have the heart to kill her because you'll think you love her. And when your back is turned, _she_ will kill _you_."

I look over at Clove and see the anger in her eyes that I am not defending her. "Father," I being, "can we please talk about this somewhere else?" I say as I put on my final article of clothing.

"No Cato, let the little whore hear what she's done to this family." He says giving Clove malicious eyes.

"You think I am ruining your little family?" Clove steps up with anger in her voice. "Well I will have you know that your precious little Cato comes into my room on his own accord, and on countless occasions, I've had to deny him." Her smirk turns slyer as her words dig deeper into my father's pride.

"You lie." My father spits out.

"I never lie." Clove says with a smile. "I've got your son wrapped around my figure, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Something inside my father snaps, because when he hears the last of Clove's words he runs to her and begins to strangle her. I want to stop my father but I am scared. He is the only person in this world that I have and will always fear. I care about Clove, but not as much as I fear my father. So I stay back and watch him strangle the life out of her.

"Kahn! That's enough!" Dianna yells. She takes my father by the back of his neck and rips him off of Clove. Dianna is a fairly small woman, so how she ripped a man of my father's stature off of Clove is beyond me. The one thing that Dianna has that I don't, is the lack of fear for my father. "Do not damage my tribute prior to the games!" She yells at him, and then lets my father go. "And you," she says looking at Clove, "get dressed and meet me in my room in twenty minutes." She looks over at me." You as well."

Dianna takes my father and they leave Clove's room. Only I, Clove, and Lotus are left. "So you don't love each other?" Lotus asks, thinking out loud. "'of course not', 'hate each other actually'. Weren't those your exact words to me when I almost caught you two kissing?" I can hear the bitterness in Lotus' voice.

"Don't worry Lotus." Clove says looking at me. "It's true now."

I am pained by the look that Clove gives me. I want to tell her that I am sorry, but I doubt she would want to hear those words come out of my mouth for the hundredth time. I know I have messed up with Clove plenty of times before this, but I know, looking into those dark eyes of hers, that I will never get her back from this one.

**Clove**

I cross my arms over my chest as I absentmindedly listen to Dianna talk about the importance of Cato and I not crossing certain "barriers" with each other. I can assure Dianna that nothing will ever happen between Cato and I ever again. Cato is just like his father and will never change, and I could never love a man like him.

"I don't understand," Cato starts, "my father always has his temper under control when it comes to people outside our family. Why would he try to strangle Clove?" Cato looks over at me with apologetic eyes, but I turn away from him.

"Have you ever seen your father's Hunger Games tapes?" Dianna asks.

Cato shakes his head. "He told us that all we needed to know was that he won and killed everyone like a true Career."

"Of course he would say something like that." Dianna says thinking. "During Kahn's Hunger Games, he mistakenly fell in love with his district mate, Bellona."

"But my mother was pregnant with me when my father was in the Hunger Games." Cato interrupts.

"And has that ever stopped your father from cheating on your mother before?" Dianna says with mild hate. "During the games," she continues, "your father and Bellona were inseparable. The power couple of the Careers. No one dared drive a wedge in-between them. But, towards the end of their games, there were only three left; Kahn, Bellona, and the male from District 1. Kahn did not see the man as a threat, because he knew he had an extra pair of eyes to keep him safe. Unfortunately, Kahn was wrong. One night he woke up with a knife in his stomach and Bellona about ready to drive another one in. When he pushed her off and retrieved the knife from his stomach, he laid eyes on District 1 and knew then that Bellona had betrayed him for this other man. Filled by rage, your father impaled District 1 with the knife and moved on to Bellona. She begged for her life, but when has Kahn ever been so generous? Before killing her, he asked if she ever loved him. Her response: 'I have you wrapped around my figure, and there is nothing you will ever be able to do about it.' Then, he swung his sword at her, decapitating her."

"So that's why my father strangled Clove, he sees her as the next Bellona." Cato says once Dianna is finished.

"That, and not to mention Clove said the exact words Bellona said to him." Dianna says bluntly.

"So Kahn thinks that I am going to turn my back on Cato and kill him?" I ask. "Maybe if he let Cato and I be together, we would build a bond that couldn't be broken."

"His bond with Bellona was just as strong as your and Cato's." Dianna protests.

"Except for the fact that Bellona never loved Kahn." Cato says looking at me.

"And what makes you think that I love you?" I ask offended.

"Clove," Dianna says in a wary tone. "Don't let your anger for Kahn out on Cato. You can't hold it against him that he didn't stand up for you in front of his father. Kahn is a very powerful and frightening man, I don't blame him for his fear."

"You didn't seem to fear him." I say bitterly.

"That's because I won the Hunger Games before Kahn, therefore I have superiority to him." Dianna says proudly.

"What about Clove and I?" Cato asks, changing the subject. "Can we not be together anymore?"

"Like I would want to be with you again." I say under my breath.

"Oh for God's sake!" Dianna yells. "You two are so melodramatic! Your entire relationship is wrapped around drama." She looks at both Cato and I. "You think I don't know about your District 1 drama." My heart drops at how she would even have the slightest idea of Glimmer. "Remember, you two are district mates, don't let some whore from 1 drive a wedge between you two, and don't let whatever happened between the two of you in the past effect the present. Your most important mission is that you work together in the arena. And when time comes for one of your deaths, you can deal with that fork in the road when it arises, but for now, be civil with each other." She looks at me, "I know you love him, I can see the hurt in your eyes when he betrays you." She looks over at Cato, "and I know you love her, I can see the way your longing eyes stare at her." She looks at us both now, "so swallow your pride and realize that! Stop hurting each other and start helping each other."

"But my father—" Cato starts.

"This is your life Cato. Stop wasting it trying to please him." she looks over at me, and then Cato, "Can you promise me that you two will forget what others think, and love each other for the sake of loving each other?"

I look over at Cato and see, deep inside his blue eyes, the desperation of wanting to make our messed up relationship work. He is just waiting on me. Everyone is just waiting on me. "If you really love me Cato, stand up to the one thing that is stopping you." And with that, I leave Dianna's room and make my way to the Training Centre.

**Evian**

I wake up at the thought of my father. I haven't seen the man in twelve years. He walked out on my family. The last words he said to us were, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the fish market for some salmon." He never returned. My mother said that he left for a much too young girl from District 7. I've always hated my father for what he has done to me, to Pura, and especially to my mother. Ever since my father left, my mother has lost what she used to be. So happy, so light, so innocent.

An image of my father and I flashes in my mind. It's my father and I fishing, back when he first taught me how to fish. I remember how awful I was at it. I remember telling my father that I belong in District 11 because I am not a fisher, but more of a plant person. I was always interested in horticulture over fishing. But my father insisted that I try harder. And that night, he confessed to me that he hates the taste of fish.

I smile at the thought of my father and I talking. He was everything I looked up to, and everything I wanted to be. If there is one thing I could ask my father, it would be "Why". Why did he leave me? Why did he leave so many questions unanswered? Why did he leave a young boy without his father?

If I could talk to my father again… _Oh how you were my hero father. I wish you were there for me forever. I never knew how hard this would affect me as I grew. Do you know how hard it is for me to think that you left? Do you know what you have done to your wife and kids? Did we drive you away? _

I planned to have kids one day. I know now that I will never have the chance, I will never win the Hunger Games, but if I were to have the chance to have children, I would do one thing for them that my father never did: stay.

Forget your father Evian, he's gone, and you will never be like him.

**Marvel**

I roll over in my bed and bump into Glimmer. I'm surprised she is still here. She usually stumbles out of my room in the middle of the night. I debate on whether or not I should pull back a misplaced strand of hair from her face, but I decide against it when I realize that I don't care about her. I can never see myself loving a woman like Glimmer. She has an awful personality about her, and I just don't care for her looks. The only reason why I am sleeping with her is because she won't stop bothering me about it, and because I am just plain bored and she occupies my time.

Sapphire, now that is a woman I can see marrying. God, what I would do to hold her in my arms. We were always more than friends in mind, but kept our distance in person. We tried dating, and it worked out for a long time. The only reason why we stopped was because Dusk became suspicious of our friendship, and we just didn't want to deal with everyone's ridicule.

It hits me now that I will never see her again. The chances of me winning against Clove or Cato are zero to none. _Sapphire, I would kill everyone in the world just to kiss your lips and hold your hand._ But there is nothing I can do to see her again. She has probably moved on with another man by now. I wonder what she will think when she sees me on television.

I have always wanted to have children with Sapphire. I always wanted to have a family with her. My parents were high school sweethearts. They met their first year of high school. When they found out two years later that they were pregnant with me, they made an oath to stay together forever. Divorce is very rare in District 1. I always felt like they were happy with each other. They never fought, and always taught my little brother and sister to do the same with our spouses.

Thinking of my parents makes me think of what they made me do. I never wanted to volunteer. I always thought that we were rich enough to not worry about money. Growing up, it was never a problem, but our family lives the live of the high class. We need to have extravagant things around us. Everyone in District 1 does. We are not barbaric savages like District 2 or any of the other lower districts.

I can understand why my family would force me into this situation. The son of a rich jewelry merchant volunteering for a game where winning means fame and fortune looks good for our family's reputation, but when I think about my children, I can never imagine myself ever asking something so drastic of them. Is it not the Parents' job to keep the child's life worry free?

All I know is that if the roles were reversed, I would never put my child in this situation. I guess I am nothing like my father in that sense. I would rather starve on the street with all my children in my hands, than condemn one of them to death on the slim chance that they might return with all the riches in the world. But I have never had to struggle with food or money. Would I be willing to give up everything that is comfortable to me? After all, it is just one child…

**Glimmer**

He was never my father. My mother told me when I was young to never tell a soul that. My real father left my mother the instant that he learned she was pregnant with me. I never met or saw my father. I can't even imagine what the man looks like. Every time I asked my mother what my father was like or looked like, she simply told me that Cage was my new father, and that I didn't need to worry what the other one was like.

My mother met Cage three months into her pregnancy. He knew she was with child, but he was so in love with my mother that he didn't care or realize that she was having another man's baby. My mother is all about appearances, she always told me that what other people thought of me is what counted, so she lied to the world and said that Cage was my birth father.

We were in the public eye often, especial with my exploits with Jet. I wondered all those times my face was on the cover of the newspaper, if my real father saw it. I wonder what he thinks of me. Is he proud of his little girl? Does he even know I am his little girl? Does he even care?

I never liked Cage, and I had good reason to. He was an odd man, and when he snuck into my bedroom at night and kissed my body, I knew it wasn't the normal relationship that a stepfather has with his stepdaughter. But I never told a soul, not even Jet. I was ashamed because Cage was my "father". If I could give up everything that I owned just for a chance to look into my father's eyes and ask him if he ever loved me, I would. Even if he tells me that he hates me and never wants to speak to me again, I wouldn't care, as long as I laid eyes on the man that helped create me.

Everyone is District 1 thinks that I have everything in the world, but they are wrong. I don't have a father. And isn't that what every little girl needs?

**Clove**

The day was long, too long. Training was awful and no one was on their game. It seemed like everyone was thinking about something else, I was no different. I couldn't concentrate with Dianna's words echoing in my head. Everything she said about Cato and I was true, but at this point in everything, I can't trust Cato anymore. He has hurt me and betrayed me so many times that I don't even try to count anymore. Once Cato gets rid of his deep-rooted daddy issues, then we can talk.

I never really had "daddy issues". There was the obvious of my father caring about Carsh more than Storm and I, but that never bothered me. I know that I would never live up to my father's standards because all he was worried about was the standards he put up for Carsh. If there was one thing I could go back and tell my father it would be, "stick it out". He has Storm and I, and my mother. He didn't have to end his life because his precious Carsh perished. As much as I like to deny it, I loved my father more than anything. He was my father, I went to him when the monsters in my closet were scaring me, and when a bully in school was hitting me. He and my mother were everything to me, and I took them for granted. I wonder if I told them that, they would have changed their decisions about leaving.

After Carsh's death, I never talked to my parents. I was too engulfed in training for the Hunger Games so I can gain back the pride that we lost. I was never home. To them, they must have seen it as my defiance and a display of my hatred towards them. Storm was too young to show any love towards them, or at least any that would count.

_I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry I failed to show you how much I loved you. You were my parents, the reason for my existence. I promise I will make it up to you. I will kill anyone who stands in my way._

I lie in bed and feel cold tears fall down my hot cheeks. I roll up in a ball and think about my parents, my brother, my sister, everything that I have lost, everything I have fought for, everything I will die for.

I hear my door click open and I quickly wipe the tears from my face. I look over the covers to see who it is. The silhouette of his body shines from the light in the hall. It doesn't take long for me to recognize him. "What are you doing in here?" I ask will as little anger as I can possibly make out.

He turns on the lights, and when my eyes finally fix to the change I look at his face. I see that the right side of his face is swollen and blackish-purple. He looks to be in a lot of pain. I jump out of my bed and walk over towards him. I silently touch his face and he shutters in pain. He takes my hand and holds it tightly. "I told my father that I love you." He says hoarsely. "And nothing he says or does will ever change that." I take Cato into my arms, and when he embraces me, I finally feel safe. After years of feeling like I am alone, and like no one is there for me, I finally feel… _wanted_.

"I don't want to fight ever again." Cato says in a desperate, almost crying tone.

I look up at Cato and finally see what I am supposed to see. Everything that I hate about him is his father. Everything inside of him that was ever wrong with him was the doing of his father's parenting. And now that Cato has cut the cord between him and his father, there is nothing wrong with him. He is perfect.

I take Cato's hand and take him to my bed, and for the first time, it's not about sex, or attraction, or proving something. All we have to do is sleep. All we have to do is hold each other and know that we are nothing like our parents.


	10. Scores,Interview with a Career,Lover Boy

**I told you the next chapter was going to be long! This Chapter is actually three chapters put into one. I figured I needed to speed up the whole, "getting to the arena" thing.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Scores/ Interview with a Career/ Lover Boy**

**The Scores**

**Marvel**

Today is the day a Career looks forward to. Today is the day everyone comes out and shows what they are made of. Today is the day we are evaluated by the Gamesmakers. And today is the day that the world will see the new Marvel Mainsteen.

I am the first, which means that I must make a lasting impression. I need to show them what I am made of, and make sure that they won't forget me. I walk into the gymnasium and see the council of Gamesmakers. They sit and eat extravagant food. I wonder if they know that other districts would kill for a crumb of bread. I wonder if they even care.

I stand out in front of them and bow. I wait for the signal to begin, and when I am given it, I take a sack and show them my strength. When I get tired of throwing a sack around, I take a spear and show them everything I kept from my fellow Careers. They don't need to know that I _am_ trained. They don't need to know that I have trained with a spear for _six_ years. If Cato and Clove go on thinking that I am useless they will not see me as a threat for the leader of the Careers. Then, when those two love birds aren't looking, I will drive this spear through both of them and rip them apart.

"Thank you Mr. Mainsteen. That will be all." One of the Gamesmakers says. And with that, I bow again and leave with a smile of accomplishment on my face.

When I walk out of the gym and into the room where Glimmer waits, I smile at her and say, "Your turn." And watching the scared look on her face makes my night.

**Glimmer**

I open the doors of the gym and slowly walk inside. I see the Gamesmakers and I greet them. They shrug me off until they look up and see me. All of them, even the woman drop their jaws at my presence. _Why yes, I am more beautiful in person._ I think to myself. This session will be so easy. But I shake my head and remind myself that I am not just a pretty face. I need to show these people that I am more than that. I need to show them that there is a little spice in me.

When they give me permission to start, I show them some gymnastic skills that I have had under my belt since I've been able to walk. They seem quite impressed, but when I show them that I know my way around a bow and arrow and a knife they practically jump out of their seats, just waiting for my next move. The smile on my face can't be larger than it is right now. I am perfect. Perfection is me, and these people know that.

_Eat your heart out Clove._

When the Gamesmakers give me leave to go I carry the smile out with me. When I open the doors to the gym and see Manny waiting outside for me I want to rub it in his face that I just killed it in there, however, I hold my tongue and simply say, "I want to invite District 2 in our conference room when the scores are displayed. I want to see their faces when they see our perfect scores." Marvel smiles and I know that he is proud of himself as well. _Game on District 2._

**Evian**

The gym is a lot smaller than what I thought it was. All those years of hearing people talk about what goes behind these walls, I always pictured a more large and mystic place. Oh well. I just need to get over it and do my best.

I look up at the Gamesmakers and see that they are impressed by what they have seen. I know I will be a disappointment to them. After seeing both District 1 and 2, I can't imagine showing them anything that would impress them.

I see a net amongst the other more dangerous looking weapons and pick it up. When permission is given to me, I show them some skills with the net that I have picked up from playing with one ever since I was born. The Gamesmakers don't seem very impressed by it. They have probably seen better things from my district over the years. I know Finnick is a fan of the trident, but I've never liked that pointy deathtrap.

When I've overdone the net thing I wonder what else to do. I never really practiced any other weapon besides the net. I was just so worried about making the perfect routine, that I didn't think about actually having a second weapon.

When the Gamesmakers see that I have nothing else planned, they dismiss me. Now I know I have royally screwed myself. There is no way I will be a Career after this.

I open the doors where I see my sister waiting outside. She looks scared, hell, terrified. I smile to her and assure her that everything is fine, that I did fine. And with that lie, I leave my sister to her session, knowing that by the end of it, we will both be dead on the first day of the games.

**Pura**

I know that smile. It tells me _we are going to die, but I'm going to smile so you think we are okay._ I hate that my brother thinks I am a little girl. I hate that he thinks I need reassurance every second. I'm not five, I'm fifteen and I am a grown woman. Sure I've made some stupid mistakes in my life, like volunteering for the Hunger Games because of some guy I will never get. But I've grown up in the few days that I've been here. Clove has shown me the way of a knife, seeing the drive and hate in Cato has made me work harder, and the thought of kicking Glimmer off her high horse gives me the motivation of continuing training. This place, and these people have changed me, and I know that when I get in that gym and show those Gamesmakers what I've learned they will give me a score that will have the others running and begging for mercy.

I walk into the gym and see the Gamesmakers. They look a little disappointed about something. Evian must have done something really bland and tedious. I'll be sure to bring up our district's score.

When I am given permission to start I take some knives from the weapons area and feel them in my hands. I hear Clove's voice in my head, _think of the knife as an extension of your own arm instead of its own separate entity. This knife is a part of you. _And with that advice, I show the Gamesmakers some close-quarters combat that Clove taught me over the days we've had training.

Once I've finished demolishing the dummy that we work on, I switch to throwing. Clove has taught me little about throwing. I figure it was like second nature to her. She didn't know how to teach me how to throw a knife. To her, teaching someone to throw a knife is like teaching a grown person how to walk. It's odd and hard to explain, it's just natural.

One good piece of advice she used was _pretend the target is someone you hate with all your might, pretend they told you something that just boils your blood, then, just chuck that knife right into them to shut them up. _When I asked her who she pictures, I expected her to say Glimmer, but instead, she said Cato.

I look at the dummy and try to think of someone I hate, but no one comes to mind. Clove? Had it been the first day, I would say yes, but she has proven to be a nice and sincere person. Glimmer? Sure I hate her, and sure she is annoying as hell, but like Clove, I would never give her the pleasure of being in my thoughts. Finnick? I hate him now for making me think that coming here would make him love me. But that was mostly my fault.

The Gamesmakers are about to dismiss me, I can see the boredom in their eyes. So I make a rash decision and throw the knife. When I see where it hit, I want to cry. Right in between the eyes: a fatal shot.

"Thank you Ms. Onix." One of the Gamesmakers says with delight in their voice and I smile as I leave.

I only wish that Evian could have seen that, but to tell him that he was the person I thought of when I threw that knife would have pissed him off, but maybe he should think twice before making me look like a little girl.

**Cato**

I look at Clove as we wait patiently for Glimmer to finish. She doesn't look scared, intimidated, excited. I wonder, as I have so many times before, what she is thinking. I want to reassure her that I am here, but I don't think she needs to know that anymore. After telling my father that I love Clove, and that I don't care what he says, she has been closer to me than ever. I just wish that for once, she would show me what she feels through her expression, and not hatred, because she shows me that all the time.

When Glimmer is finished I am escorted by a Peacekeeper towards the gym doors. Before I leave, I look back and Clove and smile. She looks at me and smiles back with actual happiness in her smile.

I see the Gamesmakers when I walk in and see smiles on their faces. I know those smiles. They are impressed. By Glimmer? She is a little princess that would cry for days if she broke a nail, there is no way in hell her fighting skills impressed these people. But I shrug off whatever Glimmer did and focus on myself.

When the Gamesmakers tell me to begin, I show them skills they've never laid eyes on. The sword, the spear, the throwing knife, the bow and arrow, the net, the sack; everything. Every single weapon on that table I pick up and show them what I can do with it. I look at their astonished faces. They are literally on the edge of their seats watching what I can do. Whatever Glimmer did to impress these people is a distant memory in their minds now. All they will be able to think about is me.

I know that I have been in here longer than any other tribute before me. They probably don't want me to stop. They know that after me, it's downhill. Why ruin your good spirit? However, eventually, they thank me and tell me to leave. So with the biggest smile my lips can carry, I leave the gym and see Clove.

"Your turn." I say. And she smiles back. Together, we will destroy that arena, and everyone in it.

**Clove**

Seeing the happiness exude from Cato's body brings me happiness. I know he impressed the Gamesmakers, and I will make it a point to do so myself. There will be no doubt in the Gamesmakers' minds that Cato and I are the best.

When I walk in I see that the gym is a mess. Cato must have really gone off on this place. The Gamesmakers seem scrambled. They are trying to reassess what is going on after a show like Cato. I've seen Cato practice before, however I've never seen him go off like a bomb like I imagine he did in here. I know that after a show like his, the Gamesmakers are going to expect something out of me.

When they tell me to begin, I take my ten knives and start what I know best. My mind is riddled with useless thoughts of my family, Cato, and my mentor. I want to cast them from my conscious, however, they fuel the flame inside me. The hatred, love, anger, happiness; all the emotions those people convey onto me in my life. Everyone in my life, out to get me or destroy me, are in my mind right now as I fight. I fight them all. I fight Cortex, I show him that I am not this useless and weak little girl he liked to think. I fight Storm, I show her this is what's best for her, that I am killing for her. I fight my parents, I show them that I was worth something, that had they chosen to live and train me, they wouldn't have been disappointed. I fight Carsh, I show him that I am better than him, that I am stronger than he ever was. I fight Cato, I show him that everything he did to me hurt, that I'm not the weak one, he is.

I hear the Gamesmakers tell me that I am finished and it takes me a while to stop. All those emotions were wound up so tight that I could stop them from unraveling. I bow to the Gamesmakers in appreciation for their time and leave.

Cato and I meet up and he asks me how I did, before I can explain Glimmer and Marvel stand in front of us.

"What do you want?" I ask cynically.

"We want you to watch the results with us," Glimmer explains in a high-pitched baby voice.

"They won't have the scores up for hours." Cato says absentmindedly.

"Then we will have time to get to know each other." Glimmer says crossing her arms around her chest. "It's not going to kill you to spend time with your fellow Careers."

Before I can retaliate, Cato agrees. I glare at him and he smiles as me. I guess there is no harm in spending time with Glimmer besides the brain cells that die ever second sent listening to her.

When we make it to District 1's conference room, we wait a while until District 4 comes in. When they walk in they look terrified. They must either be terrified of Cato and I, or the results of their scores, or even more likely, Cato and I after we see the results of their scores.

"Would you like something to drink while we wait?" Glimmer asks with fake kindness.

I tell Glimmer that I don't want her slipping drugs in my drink while Cato asks for hard liquor. I'm sure he will need it knowing that he will have to spend over an hour with Glimmer.

"How do you think you guys did?" Marvel asks out of pure curiosity.

"How about we cut this nice guy crap and wait until the results are shown, so we can all leave here in good spirits?" I say bitterly.

"You don't have to be a bitch to your hosts Clove." Glimmer says as she hands Cato his drink. "We didn't have to invite you."

"I didn't ask to be invited." I say.

"Then leave!" Glimmer yells. "No one wants you here anyway." Glimmer looks at Cato. "You can stay Cato, you _are_ wanted."

"Clove, just stay here and wait until the results are shown." Cato says disregarding what Glimmer said. "It'll be good talking to our fellow Careers."

I regrettably sit down and wait for the other Districts to hurry up while we wait for the scores to be processed. I cross my arms over my chest as I watch Glimmer try to flirt with Cato for the thousandth time. She asks him how he got the bruise on his eye and he tells her that it was an accident. She then calls him clumsy and laughs as she touches his shoulder and squeezes his muscles. Cato, on the other hand, watches me the entire time; ensuring me that he doesn't care.

I look away from Cato and Glimmer when Pura sits down next to me and calls my name. I look into her plain blue eyes. She looks so young right now. I know that she is only fifteen, so compared to the rest of us who are all much older, she is a simple child. During training she told me why her and her brother Evian are in the Hunger Games. I remember being so angry at her for risking her brother's life for someone she loves, or thinks she loves. I would never risk Storm's life for a man. I wouldn't even risk her life if going into the Hunger Games together meant that our parents and brother would be brought back from the dead. No one in the world would win over Storm in my heart.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." Pura says as she looks over at the rest of the Careers. "If it wasn't for your advice and training, I wouldn't have been able to show the Gamesmakers anything significant to their cause." She looks over at me. "Without you, I probably would have gotten a 1 or 0."

"There's still time for that." I say jokingly and she eases up to me. Every time she is around me she is scared that I will snap her dead. "Well, I'm glad to hear that someone besides Cato and I is going to get a decent score." I say bitterly as I look at the rest of these so called Careers. Glimmer, who is still trying to impress Cato, is going to rely on her looks to win. Marvel, whom I'm still confused as to what he is good with, will prove to be useless. Evian will probably be good with a net, but I'm sure that will prove useless quickly. It's really up to Cato and I, because when death show's its face to Pura, she will run screaming.

When I begin to contemplate killing myself with Glimmer's banter ringing in my head, the television flashes and the scores are about to be shown. I get up as fast as lightning and walk to the screen as Caesar Flickerman's voice is heard.

He talks a while, and everyone turns silent. Only Cato and I are standing while the others are sitting in shame. Finally, the words _District 1 _show on the screen. Soon after, a photo of a smiling Marvel is show. It's an eerie thought knowing this picture will be shown to the world when he is killed. The score fades in and everyone cheers except for Cato and I. A measly eight. That is nothing to be proud of. Next comes Glimmer and her all-too-perfect model shot. Her score fades in and my mouth drops, as does Cato's and the rest. A nine.

"How did you do it?" I ask angrily. "Did you sleep with the Gamesmakers? Is that how you got that?"

"Clove calm down." Cato says holding me down from strangling Glimmer. She says nothing to me. She just simply smiles her smug and ugly smile and looks back at the screen.

I regain myself and turn away from Glimmer to look at the remaining scores. The words _District 2_ are shown and I shake with anticipation. Cato holds my hand to stop me, but I let go. Cato's picture is shown and he is not smiling. I wonder how he managed that. They forced me to smile. When Cato's score fades in everyone cheers but him. Ten. He knows he could have done better than that. My picture is shown and I am disgusted at my pressed smile. When my score fades in both Cato and I nod with acceptance while everyone but Glimmer cheers. Another Ten. I am happy because I beat that little whore Glimmer.

District 3 is next, and as expected they score under 6. Then comes the final District in our Careers. Evian's face shows up and then his score. The room is silent and no one cheers. Five.

"He didn't even hit the Career's range." Cato whispers in my ear and I want to kick Evian out right here, right now.

Pura's face is shown next and I tense up. I have spent some of my valuable training time on this little girl, and if she doesn't score over a five I will personally kick her and her brother out of the Careers. Her score shows up and she screams. Seven. Not that great, but she is happy about it.

No one talks about the scores because we are all too engulfed in others scores and who will beat who's scores. Once District 9 has passed, I know that no one will touch mine and Cato's scores, so I sit back with ease as I watch the pathetic 3-7 scores.

District 11 is next and when I see the male tribute's face I stand back up. I don't remember this guy looking so _big_. When his score is shown I fall to my knees with my hands covering my mouth. Everyone is quiet no one says a word, then, Cato yells, "What? How the hell did that bastard get a ten?"

"Just look at him!" Glimmer says. "He's a freaking beast!"

"We should recruit him." Marvel suggest. "Make him a Career."

When Cato and I suggested that to his Father, we were yelled at, but now that Cato doesn't care what Kahn has to say, we both look at each other and nod. District 11 will be ours, and when he isn't looking, Cato and I will take him out.

His twelve year old district mate reassures me that Cato and I have an advantage over him. And when she scores low I smile.

District 12 is next and I roll my eyes. This will be pitiful. The boy is shown and his score is an eight. I am slightly impressed. He got the same as Marvel.

"We should recruit him too." Glimmer says seductively as she imagines herself doing inappropriate things to him.

"He got the same as Marvel, It's not that great of a score." I say.

"But he got better than those too!" She retaliates in disgust as she points at Pura and Evian. "We won't lose anything with him." I look at Cato and he nods.

The girl is next and Glimmer scoffs. I wonder what her problem is with this girl. I remember her at her Reaping, and both Cato and I commented on the fact that she was trained. She may be small, but there is something about her that is edgy. When her score is shown Cato's knees weaken, but he catches himself before he can fall. I gasp and hold my hands to my mouth. _ELEVEN._

"My grandfather and father didn't even get an eleven." Cato says in utter horror.

"It must be a typo, she probably got a 1 but whoever put the score on the screen must have accidently pressed it twice." Pura tries to justify. We all wait for a correction, but when the Capitol emblem is shown, we all know it wasn't a mistake.

"I knew that girl was trouble." Glimmer says. "Ever since her district's chariot got more applause than mine. I knew she would be trouble." I try to think back at her entrance but all I remember was looking into Cato's eyes that day and completely tuning the world out.

"Should we recruit her?" Marvel asks.

"No." Cato and I say together. Then I say, "I want to have the pleasure of killing her in cold blood."

**Interview with a Career**

**Marvel  
**

"You can see it. I know you can. I'm looking right at it." I say staring down at my "area" as my Glam-team prepares me for my interview. Fararia and Cyrus try to convince me that my costume is not see-through, but I know it is. I'm not blind!

"Would you rather be naked and painted silver?" Glimmer asks as her Glam-team make adjustments to her outfit.

Since Glimmer and I have seen each other naked before, there is really nothing to hide. So Glimmer insisted that we are prepared for our interviews together. That way, when Glimmer gets angry about an outfit idea, she doesn't have to run screaming in the halls half-dressed. I don't mind it, nor do I mind going through the torture of Glimmer denying ever outfit idea. The only problem I do have is being naked in front of all of Panem. The only thing that covers my body is glitter and jewels. For god's sake, my parents are going to see this!

"Is there any way you can make this outfit more conservative?" I ask uncomfortably as I attempt to cover myself.

"I like the outfit Manuel," Glimmer says nastily. "So we are sticking with it."

"You are such a slut Glitter." I say back.

Glimmer is taken aback a bit. "My name is not Glitter." She says in a confused tone.

"And my name is not Manual! Nor is it Manny, Marble, and whatever else you've come up with." I yell. "God, I bet Clove knows my name better than you do."

"Well don't think you'll ever be able to sleep with her. She's wrapped all over Cato." She says bitterly as she thinks back to when she tried to sleep with him.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Just like you weren't planning on sleeping with me?" She says slyly. I want to hit her so bad, but I'm not Jet. Plus, knowing Glimmer, she might enjoy it.

"So what do you plan on using in the arena?" Glimmer asks changing the subject. "You can't get away with using your looks like me. Clove has Cato, and I'm convinced that Pura is a lesbian, so… do you have some sort of strategy planned?"

"What I'm going to do in the arena is none of your business."

"I'm on your side, remember?" Glimmer says bitterly.

"Maybe you should remember that the next time you try to sleep with someone either than me." Glimmer tries to retaliate but I stop her. "Cato was never interested in having sex with you Glimmer, so why do you keep on insisting that he did? The kid has Clove now, deal with it."

"If those two stay together during the games there is no way in hell we are going to survive. Those two need to be split apart, and I know that I can do that if I get Cato to sleep with me or even kiss me at this point." Glimmer looks into my eyes with authentic desperation. "If you even want to have a chance of surviving in that arena you are going to have to trust me."

"Did you sleep with me because you wanted to, or because you were trying to gain my trust?" I ask now that I see how calculative Glimmer is becoming.

"If you have doubt than you have your answer."

"You manipulative bitch." I say with a smile on my lips. For the first time, I am proud of my district mate.

"Just you wait until I have Clove in that arena." She slyly says back. "I didn't get that nine sleeping around."

Cyrus clears his throat and we snap out of our scheming. "Time for your interview." And with that, Glimmer and I step down and make our way towards victory, together.

**Glimmer**

Only a few more days until I am in that arena. Only a few more days until can drop this girly-girl façade and show Clove who I really am with my hands wrapped around her neck.

Now that _Marvel_ and I are at a mutual understanding of what we are supposed to do, we can finally work together as district mates should. It will be much easier to destroy the perfect couple now that I have someone helping me out. Sure our 17 is no match for Cato and Clove's 20, however, if I manage to take Cato out of the equation, I can attack Clove, and with a distress like that on her mind, she won't be able to fight me. Then, once Clove is dead, Cato will be distraught and won't be able to think strait. There, Marvel and I can take Cato down. Pura and Evian will undoubtedly be dead by the first night, so we don't have to worry about them. Once Marvel and I are the last two standing, I will take him down no problem, my 9 beats his 8.

This all has to be at perfect timing. The new recruits will have to be dead before we attack Cato and Clove. I'll make sure everyone I don't want to kill, will be killed for me.

Escorted by our mentors, Capitol escort, and stylists, we are taken to Caesar Flickerman and the other Districts. The interview process is almost here, so everyone is scrambling trying to find the districts that aren't here. I sit down in-between Marvel and Cato. I look over at Cato and Clove and smile. "How did you two sleep knowing that someone got a higher score than you?" Clove gets up to hit me or something, but Cato pushes her back in her seat and whispers something to her. She rolls her eyes and looks away.

It takes a while, but once all the districts are present, Caesar begins talking into a camera that shows the world what is going on. Caesar is so comfortable talking into a lens. He has been doing this as long as I've been alive, and he doesn't look a day over 20.

Once Caesar talks about himself, the great Capitol, he finally makes his way to the tributes, and he brings Marvel up as his first victim. Marvel is utterly boring in his interview and I want to kill him. Marvel represents me. If Marvel doesn't deliver than how the hell am I going to get any sponsors during the games! Come on Marvel be more likable! All he talks about is his stupid family and his stupid store.

Marvel is done way too quickly. Maybe the Capitol doesn't want to hear from him and wants to move on. Caesar calls me up and my heart does flips. But I cover it up and seductively make my way to the seat next to Caesar.

After a few small talk greetings we get on with the actual interview. "So Ms. Malachite, let's start with how you got here. We all saw some commotion on the stage when you volunteered. What was that all about?"

I suavely tell Caesar how Jet is my boyfriend, and how he begged his father, the mayor, not to let me go into the games. I romanticize the story and tell Caesar that Jet was driven by passion and love for me, and not hatred. I also leave out the fact that I threatened the mayor to expose dark family secrets if he didn't let me leave by telling Caesar and the Capitol that Jet's father is an avid Capitol follower and was just following rules. I chose not to tell the Capitol and Panem the truth. I know that if I spoke the truth Jet and his father would be ostracized by all of District 1. Even though Jet hurt me and humiliated me. He was still the greatest love I ever had, and he is still the only man I will love to this day. I would never want to paint my love in a bad light.

We move on to my score and I tell Caesar, and secretly Clove, that I earned the score that I received through years of hard work and discipline, without making it seem like I was trained.

Throughout my entire interview, I interact, laugh, smile, flirt, etc… to the Capitol. Their cheers show that they love me, but I can't say the same to them. I can't wait to get back in my room and be the real Glimmer.

Everyone else's interviews go out in a blur, Cato comes off as a sociopath, as does Clove. Pura and Evian are boring as hell, and I practically sleep through the rest. I stop and watch as the male from District 12, Peeta, is his name, confess his love to his district mate, Katniss. When we all see the positive reaction this gets, all our blood boils. I look over at Clove and Cato, who are actual lovers. I see the hate in their eyes. They must have been told not to pull the love card because the Capitol wouldn't approve, but here they are, cheering like dogs. The girl is next, and she twirls in her dress that sparkles. I feel the fury and jealousy build inside me as the Capitol eats this up. She is perfect, even when asked about this confession. She is so composed and perfect! Finally Clove and I agree on something. This girl needs to die.

**Evian**

I feel so stupid. Everyone hates me now. I am not an asset to this team, and now everyone thinks I need to leave. I got a five. I got less than half of the highest score you can receive! My sister got better than me! My mentor Coral yells at me while Pura and Finnick listen quietly. Coral tells me that I will be dead, that the Careers will not protect me that they've seen that I'm not worth saving. I haven't felt like this in my entire life.

When I meet up with my stylists they say nothing to me. They know my score, and Coral must have told them not to talk to me. God, no one knows what it's like to be hated. I blame only myself for this. Pura saw that she needed to step up and learn how to use a weapon, and she asked Clove to give her pointers. I didn't even try to get help from anyone else.

I don't even care what I look like in my outfit. I don't even care if I look good to the world. I don't even care if the world sees me like this. I don't even care how my interview will go today. I have failed as an older brother. I have failed as a son. I have failed as a Career.

**Pura**

After Coral yells at my brother, I am taken to my stylists and they begin their work. I absentmindedly look into the mirror that I am facing and watch in a blur as my stylists dress me.

It feels like days, but when my stylists are finished with me I look at the dress they have put me in. It is a long sea-foam green dress that is cut in a mermaid style. It looks beautiful on my, and much better than the first outfit. I try to enjoy this, but it's practically impossible. My brother is hated and no one cares about me. Today is my interview where all of Panem and the Capitol will meet the real Pura and Evian, and they will hate us because we are not on our game.

Everyone escorts us to the interview where we see that District 2 is already there. They both seem so cool and relaxed compared to my brother and I. They have nothing to worry about. Their scores were perfect. They are perfect. And everyone will love them. When District 1 comes I feel even more awful. They look just as blissful as Cato and Clove. They are perfect as well, the perfect and most gorgeous couple in the Hunger Games. There is too much pressure to take in being in the Careers. I don't think I can handle it anymore.

When the interviews begin and I watch as perfection is displayed. Marvel smile, showing his perfect white teeth tells the world about the love of his life: his family and their jewelry store. Then Glimmer goes up there and talks about her boyfriend, her life, and everything with a flirtatious smile on her face. Cato goes up with the perfect Career life. He talks about his long line of Victors in his family and life back at District 2. He is a perfect brute and talks about his strategies and plans on winning in the arena, without giving anything away to the other tributes. Clove is the same as Cato, very composed, and very powerful. She talks about her family, life and plans. Everything she says is so _perfect_.

District 3 even goes through the interview looking good. Now it is our turn. Evian is first and when the over energetic Caesar asks my brother about life, family and so on, my brother doesn't play the same charade that the others did. He is so sad, boring, and in a woe-is-me mood. Caesar and the Capitol are not impressed with my brother and when I go up to Caesar, I realize that I am tired of being what people want me to be, so I do what my brother did. I just don't care, and suffer through my interview. The worst that could happen is that we don't get sponsors, but in all honesty, I doubt we will make it that far in the arena.

**Cato**

"I've got it." I say thinking about our outfits. "You can make me Zeus, because I'm practically a god. And Clove can be my wife Demeter, the goddess of the seasons; I bet you can do a lot with that." I say proud of myself.

"Zeus's main wife was Hera, not Demeter." Clove interjects in a boring and pessimistic tone.

"Hera was a psycho, you don't want to be her."

"Demeter and Zeus' daughter's name was Persephone." Clove says.

"Never mind." I say thinking about Persephone and losing my enthusiastic feelings of our outfits. "Do whatever you want." I say to my stylists.

"I already have an idea for you two so don't try to change it. You two will look perfect." One of Clove's stylists says.

Clove and I stand next to each other naked as our stylists look over us as they try to think of something to do with us. I insisted that Clove and I are together when we are dressed. By now, everyone knows about Clove and I, thanks to Lotus. Everyone is very acceptant and likes us together, everyone, that is, except for my father who has refused to be a part of my Hunger Games and has locked himself in his room until he is given leave to go back to District 2. I wonder what my father will do once he is back in District 2. What will he tell my mother and brother? He will probably lie and tell them that I am a traitor, and when I win the Hunger Games and come back home, they will want nothing to do with me.

"Can we please get rid of this?" My stylist asks as he holds my left arm and looks at the long scar that goes down my forearm.

"No!" I snatch my arm back. "I already told you that."

"What about your black eye? There is no way you are going on national television with that on your face."

I look over at Clove to see if she has any objections. This black eye is a reminder of my love for her over my father's trust. Clove nods with acceptance and I tell my stylist he can get rid of it.

"Where did you get that scar?" Clove asks once all our stylists leave the room to get the required materials to take away my black eye.

I laugh at the thought of how I got this scar. Clove is now interested when she sees my reaction, so I tell her. "I was out training late with my uncle at his house, and left in the middle of the night. While I was walking home, I heard some commotion in an alley." I am engulfed with the images of that night. "I went over to the alley and saw two guys attacking this girl. I told them to stop but they didn't listen to me. I thought they were going to rape her or kill her, or both, so I had to step in. I attacked one of the guys and slammed his head into the ground. Next thing I know, he's dead." I can still see the pool of blood leaving his head so vividly in my mind. "The other guy came at me with a knife. I covered my face with my arm and he slashed it. I got so angry when I saw my own blood that I flipped. I grabbed the arm that was holding the knife and broke it. Then I took his knife and sliced his throat." I can still smell the blood to this day. "When I knew the guys wouldn't hurt her, I walked up to the girl to see if she was okay. She was crying, thanking me, telling me that she had nothing to give me in return. I told her that I didn't need anything from her, but she insisted. I offered to take her home but she asked if she could go home with me because she had family issues back home so I said yes." Her face is so clear in my head. "When we got back to my house everyone was asleep. I cleaned and wrapped my wound while she took a shower. I gave her some clothing and let her spend the night. I told her she could sleep on the couch in my room but she insisted on sleeping in my bed with me." I can still feel her cold skin against my hot skin. "One thing led to another and…" The smell of her hair and skin still haunt me. "And that's how I met Persephone." I finish.

Clove is surprised when I finish. "Persephone?" She asks. I nod. "She told me about that night, but she never told me that it was you."

"I told her not to tell anyone. I couldn't let people know that I killed someone. I was so young and scared, I didn't know what to do with the bodies, so I left them. I told my father and he told me to never speak of it again."

"I can't believe you got hurt for Persephone." Clove says with astonishment in her voice.

"I wasn't always a dick to her. I did care about her at one point. It's just… towards the end of it all, I was so aggravated with everyone in my life, that I took it out on her because it was easy. You just happened to see that when we were saying goodbye to our families back at District 2."

"I just assumed that you were an abusive ass, and it was normal for you to hit her like that."

"You had a bad impression about me back then. That was the first time I hit a girl like that."

"Why won't you get rid of it? It's a pretty long and deep scar."

"Because it reminds me that I'm not the dick everyone likes to think I am. The one good deed I've done, and I'm not even allowed to tell anyone about it."

Before Clove can say anything, our stylists come back and begin my procedure and Clove's fitting. They lay me down on a table and use this small pen-like tool that flashes a bright white light. It feels like it takes years, but when they are done, I see that it was only a few minutes. I look up to see Clove in a long sleeved blood red roman dress. She looks utterly beautiful. Everything about her is perfect. Her long chocolate colored hair falls in perfect loose curls. Her lips are the same red as her dress and her eye makeup is dark and mysterious. I want to have her again, but I restrain myself. We are on a time limit. They dress me in all black warrior gear and a black tunic, so I look like death. Together, all of Panem and the Capitol will crumple in fear at the couple from District 2.

**Clove**

"We need to talk about your angle during your interview." Dianna says to Cato and I as we make our way to the Interview. "Cato, you obviously can't pull the helpless tribute thing so stick with a typical brute appeal." Cato nods. "You too Clove, both of you can be the brute couple that will destroy everyone that comes in your way." She says and we nod. "Which reminds me," she says reluctantly. "I don't want you two telling Caesar about your love."

"Why not?" Cato snaps.

"No, Cato, she's right." I say and Cato looks at me with mild anger in his glare. "The Capitol likes blood, gore, and death. If we were to say that we are in love than we would have no sponsorship in the arena, and would quickly die. As Careers, we are obligated to deliver death, not love."

"Well said Clove." Dianna praises. "So do you see the consequences of this Cato?" Dianna asks.

"Fine." Cato says bitterly.

When we sit in our seats for the interview, none of the other Career districts are here. Cato and I look around as we watch the other and much weaker districts arrive. My heart pounds with fear and anticipation. I just want to get this all over and be in the arena already.

I feel Cato's eyes on me and I look at him. "Whatever I say," Cato whispers in my ear, "It's not true okay?" I look at him and nod. "I'm not a monster Clove."

"I know Cato." As Cato searches my eyes I can tell that he wants to kiss me, and I want to kiss him so badly, but we are not in love. In front of the Capitol, in front of Panem, we are just district mates, forced to stick with each other, forced to play along, but really hate each other, waiting for the second where we can kill each other.

District 1 and 4 are here and we simply wait for the rest of the districts to come so we can begin. Glimmer leans towards us and smiles at us. "How did you two sleep knowing that someone got a higher score than you?" She asks nastily.

I get up to strangle the life out of her but Cato holds me down. "Wait until we are in the arena." Cato whispers to me. I roll my eyes. Right, if I kill her before we are in the arena I'll be punished.

I forget about Glimmer and stare off into space, waiting for this day to be over. The interviews begin and I watch as Marvel talks boringly about his family and life back in District 1. When Glimmer's turn arises she talks about her boyfriend back in District 1. I wonder what he would think about what she tried to do with Cato.

Cato is next and my heart beats like crazy. Cato is me. He represents me. If he blows it than there is no way I can get sponsors. _God damn it Cato, don't blow this!_

"Hello Mr. Skinner, How are you?" Caesar asks.

Cato leans back in his chair. "Fine. You?" Cato says distancing himself from Caesar.

"Cato, back in District 2, the Skinner name is a very popular one. Why don't you tell us about that?"

"Well," Cato stretches and begins his rant about his perfect family. "My great-great-grandfather won the 14th Hunger Games. Then my great-grandfather won the 37th Hunger Games. Everyone knows my grandfather Brutus who also won the 49th Hunger Games. And my father won the Hunger Games on their 56th year. So here I am, 74th Hunger Games, ready to continue my families legacy." Cato says proudly.

"Impressive." Caesar says and the Capitol agrees. "So Cato, walk us into a day of your life." Since Cato's life consists of training for the Hunger Games, which is illegal, I wonder how he will explain this one.

"My entire day is spent in the mountains of District 2 training to be a Peacekeeper, but now that I'm here I doubt I will have to continue my training. My life isn't all that exciting I just train. All day. All night. Just training." Cato says scaring all the younger tributes.

"Do you have a love back home?" Caesar asks gossipingly.

Cato looks back at me and my heart drops. _Don't Cato, please don't._ "Yes." He says still looking at me. I close my eyes. I can't look at him. "She is three feet high, skinny, and very reliable. She is my sword." I smile a laugh. Cato is such a Career.

"I see." Caesar says with a laugh as the Capitol joins in. "So you got a ten during your evaluation with the Gamesmakers. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well," Cato starts, "I am actually more concerned at how Ms. District 12 got an eleven. That is practically impossible to get, and I have never seen someone get such a high score. My plan is to find her in the arena and see how deserving she is of that eleven."

Cato and Caesar's interview goes wonderfully. He is a true Career and speaks nothing more than the arena and his plans when he gets there. Watching him up there, so composed and perfect makes me love him ever so much more.

Cato is finished and I am next. I am not as scared as I was before, Cato gave me hope that I can do this and I know that even if I mess up, we will be the most memorable.

"Hello Ms. Crafter, how are you." Caesar asks kindly as he has everyone else before.

"I'm fine, yourself?" I ask back slyly.

Our Interview continues on like this. I am quick, sly, and charismatic about everything that I say back. I don't look like a full blown brute in my interview but more smart and cunning. Caesar asks about my family and life and I tell him that I am living with my uncle, because if District 2 knew that Storm and I were living on our own we would be separated in District homes. I tell him about my sister and family and the Capitol seems to love it. He asks me if I have a love back home and a respond, "ten of them actually. My throwing knives."

"You are a lot like your district mate, Cato." Caesar observes and I nod once trying to make it look like I don't care much about him. "You both got tens—"

"I doubt he deserved that ten." I interrupt Caesar before he makes the Capitol think we are too much alike.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I've seen Cato fight, and use every weapon at his disposal. He deserved an eleven, however I deserved a twelve." I say with a cocky and arrogant tone.

"You think you are better than Cato."

I look back at Cato and smile, telling him it's not true. "Cato is strong, that's un-doubtable, but here is his weakness, he is an idiot. He will be dead in seconds against me." A gasp is heard by the Capitol. I look at Cato and see his jaw tense up as he restrains himself from attacking me.

"Wow." Caesar says thrown aback. "Looks like we have some feisty tributes this year. Thank you Clove and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I jump down from my chair and sit next to Cato in my original seat. Cato leans towards me "You will pay for that comment." He threatens.

"Bring it on." I challenge back.

The other tributes go by in a blur. I wonder even if they are worth speaking about. The male tribute from 11 is up and he talks about his life on the farm and blah, blah, blah. He is bored and I'm convinced that he is mentally retarded, however, he is strong, and we need another 10 in our scores. I make a note that his name is Thresh so we can recruit him.

When the male from District 12 is up I also pay attention to this possible future Career. He seems like he wants to say something to Caesar, like he is holding something back that is about to burst out. When Caesar asks him if he has anyone waiting for him back home like he has every other tribute, the boy reveals what he has been holding back. That he is in love with his district mate. Cato and I look at each other. I quickly look over at the girl to see she is just surprised as we are. There is even a bit of anger in her gaze. She doesn't love him. It's obvious. Why would this kid kill his chances at a sponsorship with someone that doesn't even love him back? But when we see the Capitol eat up the forbidden love that will never work out because only one can survive, a fire ignites in me. She doesn't love him, and who knows if he loves her! They took a chance at playing the love card and it worked! I look over at Cato and see the same anger inside him. Had we known… Would it be the same if we were the star-crossed lovers? Of course not! We are Careers. We are killers. No one cares that we feel love like the rest.

When the girl starts off her interview with a twirl I want to stab her then in there. She is just like Glimmer. When she is asked about Peeta she is reluctant to answer and it's clear, even to a blind, deaf, mute; that she does not love him back. But the Capitol eats up every word she feeds them. The Capitol must be blind, deaf, mute, and retarded to not see this.

Caesar calls her Katniss Everdeen, the Girl of Fire.

Screw Glimmer. I am now dedicating my life to destroying this little Fire Whore!

**Lover Boy**

**Marvel**

"Must suck, seeing two people that don't love each other declare their love for each other while you two have to hide your love. I mean let's face it, if you try this love thing now, it'll be overdone." Glimmer says maliciously.

I watch as Clove tries to rip her hair out but Cato keeps a hold of her. "I can't wait until I can watch the life leave your eyes you little whore!" Clove screams in the arms of Cato.

"Can we focus on the two recruits please." I ask quietly.

"I don't want him in the Careers anymore!" Clove yells. "If he is in our group and Fire Whore isn't then he will use us to keep her safe."

"How the hell can he do that?" Cato asks, releasing Clove from his grip.

"He will find out where she is and will make sure that we progress the opposite way."

"Then we won't listen to him. And if he shows any signs of helping her, we will kill him. Plain and simple." Cato says in a bored tone.

"Can we kill her first?" Clove asks looking at Glimmer who sticks her tongue out.

"Let's just offer them the position and see if they take it." I say. "Glimmer and I will take the Lover Boy so you two don't have to deal with him." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Cato says. "We will meet you in the ball room in ten to report." And with that, we all spilt up.

**Glimmer**

"When time comes in the arena, you are going to need to protect me from Clove." I say pissed that he didn't do so today.

"Don't antagonize her like you did right now." Marvel say.

"Why not? It's fun." I say with a laugh. Before Marvel can say anything, we find Lover Boy. "Hey Peeta!" I yell out and he turns around. "I'm Glimmer." I say seductively. "Oh and this is Marvel." I say blankly. "We are the tributes from District 1 and we have a proposition for you."

"Umm, okay. What is it?" He asks.

"We want you to join the Careers." Marvel says.

"Now before you say no—" I start

"I'll do it." He says before I can finish.

"Huh." I say looking at Marvel. "That was easy. Okay. Come see us tomorrow in the conference room on District 1's floor around six."

Marvel and I walk away from Peeta. "That was too easy." Marvel says once we are in the elevator. "I think Clove was right."

"Clove is not right because once I get a hold of Lover Boy, he will be confessing his love for a hole other girl." I say with a smile as I already picture what I am going to do to that boy. Marvel rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Marvel, I won't forget about you."

"I wish you would."

**Cato**

"I swear, this guy is just muscles. He is probably a real idiot and not even an asset to the Careers." Clove says trying to talk me out of asking Thresh.

"Just like me huh?" I say cynically. "My greatest weakness is my lack of intelligence huh?"

"I was trying to make it look like we didn't love each other."

"And look what good that did us Clove!" I yell. "Lover Boy over here gets to run around loving a girl that doesn't give a damn while I have to put on this fake mask of hate every time some Capitol person walks near us. All I want to do is hold your hand and let the world know that I love you, but now I can't."

"Like you've done to all the other girls you've dated?" I spit out.

"Sorry for treating you differently." I say resentfully.

Clove stops walking but I continue. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards her. "What do you want me to do about it Cato?" Clove asks in a pleading tone. "Glimmer is right. If we try to pull the love thing people will think it's for the sponsors."

I brush some hair out of Clove's face. "God, you drive me crazy." I say not knowing what to do either. "I don't care what we do, as long as I have you in the end." And with that I bring Clove closer to my lips.

**Clove**

I close my eyes, ready to embrace him when someone clearing their throat stops us. I look over and see Thresh starting at is. I push Cato away from me. "Umm… hi." I say awkwardly.

"Whataya doin' in front my room?" He asks like a hick. I look over at Cato to show him that I was right. This guy is an idiot.

"We have a proposal for you." Cato says nicely. He waits for Thresh to ask him what he wants but when he doesn't Cato tells him. "We want you to join the Careers."

"Why?"

"Because you are the only person who got the same score as us, so we see your strength is vital to our team." I jump in.

"No." he says.

"Why?" I ask in-between clenched teeth.

"You just gonna kill me when you's get the chance."

"We are going to kill all the Careers when we get the chance, hell, we are going to kill each other when we get the chance! That's how the games are played." I yell.

"No."

"Fine then. We don't need you in the Careers anyway. You are too damn stupid for us." I spit out.

"Clove…" Cato warns as he watches Thresh warily for an attack.

I walk up to Thresh and stand on the tips of my toes to be moderately close to his eyes. "The second that gong rings in that arena I will rip you spine out from your mouth!"

And with that threat, Cato and I leave. We get in the elevator and join Glimmer and Marvel. "Well?" I ask. "What did he say?"

"He said yes." Glimmer says.

"Without hesitation." Marvel adds. "So we need to watch out for what you said." I nod.

"What did Frankenstein say?" Glimmer asks.

"He said no." I say. "End of discussion, we don't need him."

Before Glimmer or Marvel can say anything I walk away from them. Cato soon follows. "You okay?" he asks.

I turn around and look at Cato. "Promise me you won't let him touch me."

Cato scans my eyes and sees the fear of Thresh in them. "I won't let anyone touch you. Especially Thresh."


End file.
